Jyuubi Jinchuuriki's Immortality Part One: The Beginning
by Sonea Storm Shadow
Summary: Before the nine bijuu were created, the Rikudo Sennin split the Jyuubi into it's yin and yang chakra and sealed the yin into his apprentice. However things don't turn out well as she ends up being immortal and under the cutting knife of Fate. Follow her life all the way from the beginning to the Fourth Great Ninja War.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a very long fanfic running from the beginning with the Rikudo Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths) all the way to the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Par one will be from the Rikudo's time to the beginning of the Third Great Ninja War where more familiar characters come into play. Part Two which will be a separate story will be from the Third Great War to the end of the Naruto Series. There will be a separate filler story following the main character and her love life and troubles (It can be left out) and the Third and final part is from the Beginning of Shippuden to the end of the war mainly following the anime.**

**As for posting new chapters I will try to do at least two every week as I know it can get boring if you haven't read it for a while and suddenly a new chapter pops up. Anyway this whole idea popped up when my friends told me about Naruto and gave me it to watch and I was hooked for the first time since Dragonball and that entire franchise. I just felt like there was too much information missing not to have this random character which we'll be following to show up but it's your decision and I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism as I kind of messed up when the First and Second Hokage's come into play (Really sorry about that) And there are a lot of time skips as well but the time in between isn't important.**

**There will be lemons and the rating will be bumped up to M when that happens but if you don't like lemons I've posted warnings so you can just skip them and little bits of fluff everywhere.**

**I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to here your comments as this is my first major fanfic.**

**Bold: Written things**

_Italics: Thoughts/ Flash backs_

**Naruto and the whole story line does not belong to me but to the amazing mind of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo but thanks for letting me borrow it. All OC characters belong to me so please respect my creativeness and don't plagiarise. **

**Chapter one**

Chi Tsuki (Blood Moon) was born into a cursed clan. It's the closest thing you can get to a vampire in the ninja world. Everything the clan did involved blood especially when it came to power and healing. If someone was injured in an accident then the head of the clan was called and gave blood to this person and they were healed but the clan's head aged due to the effects. When it came to power' we were able to over produce blood in order to separate the iron from it and create weapons then dissolve it back into our blood stream. The mark of a strong Chi clan member was the pitch-black hair and glowing red eyes that contained similar powers to the Uchiha clan. But for Tsuki, She was born with golden locks of hair and bright blue eyes.

My parents would argue every night with each other about how I came out the way I did. This was the time of the Rikudo Sennin and the Jyuubi, the only ones able to keep the Jyuubi back to some point was my clan and then the Rikudo came along, defeated it and sealed it into himself like he was an angel of some kind. People praised him for getting rid of the beast not knowing it was inside of him and is what made the moon with its body. The Chi clan hated him for they got no thanks in return for what they did for the people before he came along. But before they had the chance to do anything they were massacred and that is where my story comes in.

The people who massacred my people left my father and I alone because we looked nothing like the rest. Me with my blue eyes and blonde hair and my father with his green eyes and dulled black hair. Luckily my mother died 2 years after I was born. I was 4 during the massacre and confused, why did they die we were heroes and every day hurt with the way everyone and my father treated me like I was worse than trash. Eventually he shoved me off onto the Rikudo who apparently saw hidden talent in me. He had two other kids there to, the boy was 14 and his name was Natsume and a girl named Mika who was 11 We all had blonde hair and blue eyes for some odd reason (you'll find out later in the story why) and I never felt more at home than with Rikudo-Sensei, Natsume nee-san and Mika-chan.

The Rikudo trained us as apprentices for when the time of his death arrives he would seal a piece of the Jyuubi within us and we needed to know how to utilize that power to keep it safe. Sensei started to doubt me and my abilities when after a year, I was still as useless as the day I arrived on his doorstep. Time had started to run out as he foresaw his death within the next ten years that he sent me to healers and anything he could think of to help me utilize my chakra correctly and efficiently. I felt even worse about this than when I was treated worse than trash while Natsume nee-san and Mika-chan got further and further from my reach. Sensei went to seek out my father and demand an explanation as to why I was so terrible at ninjutsu as it's now known.

Sensei returned with the answers he was looking for after threatening my father to an inch of his life. There was a ritual that the members of the Chi clan went through at the age of five. That is when the Childs true blood potential is released and they are trained in the true arts of blood. I had never seen sensei so angry before, his red hair was pointing all over the place, fists were clenched into tight balls and his eyes looked like they were glowing their customary purple of the rinnegan. It looked like the beast inside had taken control of him. With the ritual performed and the customary pentagram tattoo on my back and curling around the right side of my body, I excelled in all of my glory of my clan and awakened the demon within. If I charged my chakra enough, my hair turned black and my red bloodline eyes appeared, it was time for me to take on a new life and a new name. With the kekkei toura of the storm release (Lightning, water and wind) I was given the name of "Sonea Storm Shadow" all relevant to my personality and power.

Now is where the real fun begins.

It was the day of our final test and I looked the most ready for it between my adoptive siblings and I, Natsume, now twenty five, was up all night stressing about this final mission, Mika, now twenty two, was out all night with Sensei's sons, flirting like always and of course I was asleep on the roof feeling my storm brewing around me with excitement, the wind being my favourite companion. There we stood, in front of our former sensei taking on our final challenge before he gave us the Jyuubi to deal with.

"Aw, come on guys, this'll be fun" I poked at both of them.

"Sonea's right you two, this will be the last mission before I die now put some smiles on those dopey faces." Rikudo-sensie demanded.

They both visibly flinched at the word "die" that they instantly put on the biggest smile they could at the time and looked at me the youngest of fifteen years with hatred in their eyes… I was going to pay for this at practice later. Lucky for me I could beat them with my hands tied behind my back.

" Right, now that you two look happier, I'll explain the mission. The clans all around the world are looking for my secret archives of ninshou, taijustu and genjustu and are planning attacks on all of them. You will need top split up to each of the three archives, protect the place and stop the warring clans from destroying each other. Do you understand?"

We all said in unison "Hai Rikudo-sensei"

"Here are the scrolls with information on each archive, you will split up on the marker on the map now… Go!"

We started running, full speed, towards the marker on the map. Hoping we got there in time to save the archives and the people from each other. Memories flashed through my mind from eleven years ago when my clan was massacred, my eyes unintentionally closed.

"_Blood, the smell of iron and rotting and burning flesh. People screaming, friends, family, my clan. Please save me, please,please, PLEASE!"_

"Sonea, Sonea! Its okay, its all okay" I felt Mika-chan hug me sideways as we carried on running. And I shivered deeply to the bone as the taste of iron appeared on my tongue and up my nose…

"Wait, stop." I whispered.

"What is it Sonea" Natsume asked kind of annoyed. He was always jealous of my skills.

I spiked my chakra quickly to change into my demon like self and looked towards the archives. It was terrible, they had already begun to fight and the smell and taste of blood was all too real.

"They've already begun." I whispered, horrified.

"We need to split up from here to get to the archives from here or we'll get dragged into the battles. Sonea, can you tell us if they are inside the archives already?" Natsume asked.

Having advanced senses was horrible when it came to war. Being able to see through the thickest bushes or the smallest cracks, smelling every component of a person, their blood, sweat almost like tasting and smelling the fear on men, women and children. Hearing kunai, katanas and fists cut through flesh and bone makes my demon side burn with desire of blood. Everything a demon is makes it the perfect predator and makes me glad that I'm the only one to bare this and be repulsed at the same time. I could hear my lengthening canines in my mouth bore into the skin of my lips and draw blood form the lust of tasting…

"SONEA! Snap out of it dammit!" Mika Yelled in a hushed voice. The burning in my cheek told me she had slapped me. And I was glad for that distraction.

I stared at my adoptive siblings for a minute, taking in the fear that was plastered on their faces. Closing my eyes to calm down and place my teeth back where they were gave me a minute to remember why they looked so scared. I was six at the time.

_(Flashback)_

_I am out in the training field with Sensei while Mika and Natsume were out on a medical run for a cat they had found hurt by the house. It looked like a hawk had carried it out here but it managed to escape somehow. They ran off after telling Sensei and I this so we carried on with my training. I had mastered everything Sensei threw at me since opening my demon side a year ago and we were working on control of my demon power. It was a while until I could awaken without passing out from chakra exhaustion but all the exercises Sensei gave me made that time a lot shorter and now I could maintain it during a three day straight training routine and still have power left to spare. Sensei chose this specific day to work on the blood arts because control was crucial to living a normal life. If a Chi clan member gave into his instincts they become animalistic and drink as much blood as possible before they have to be taken care of by the clan. The burning in the back of the throat was uncomfortable and so was the lengthened canines in my mouth but it was bearable._

_I had been maintaining my awakened state for a few weeks already and getting use to the heightened senses of everything and training was finished for the day. Sensei and I returned home to see the new addition to our family and how it was doing. I wasn't happy with the smell of anticeptic that burned like a fire to my lungs but like the burning for blood, it was bearable. We walked in to see Mika and Natsume sitting on cusions by the fireplace with the bundle of ginger bandaged up between them. I wished everyone a good night and went upstairs to get cleaned up and ready for bed. The smell of hot water running is so refreshing and pure that I nearly fell asleep on my feet while washing away the grim from training and the old, dried up blood from the already healed cuts thanks to the blood line I posses. Wrapping a large fluffy towel around me, I walked into my room while drying off my hair with another towel when all of a sudden, a compelling smell caught my sensitive sense of smell. It smelt so sweet that it was almost sinful, not knowing how right that statement was I got dressed quickly and headed down stairs._

_Getting stronger and sweeter as I went closer and closer to the living area where the smell of burning wood mixed beautifully with that sweet smell. I hadn't realised that my canines were already drawn out and my eyes took on the look of glowing blood, I got closer to a scene of two teens facing each other with a ball of ginger fur with punctures through its skin, weeping with blood as the teens hands worked over it with cotton soaked antiseptic pads. Blood stained bandages sitting close to the fireplace ready to be thrown in and disintegrate with that oh so sweet smell. All I remembered was red and the teens looking like they were getting closer._

_I woke up next morning to my Sensei's face staring worriedly down at me. I felt sticky and crusty that I sat up and stared with horror at myself. at all of the blood on my clothes and hand and just everywhere I looked, blood. I didn't know when I started to cry, just the tears washing down my face and mixing with blood making it look like I myself was crying for the bloodshed I had caused. Sensei explained what happened. I lunged at my adoptive siblings and they had jumped back, leaving me to suck the life out of the poor creature and then turning to them. At this time, Sensei had entered the house and watched me devour the cat and then set my site onto my siblings, before I got anywhere close, Sensei had his chakra chains restrain me until I had fallen asleep. When I tried to remember, all I saw was their faces, full of horror._

_I vowed, under the safety of the purifying hot water that I would never allow myself to lose control so easily again. And that facing them again was the hardest thing I had to do._

_(End Flashback)_

Opening my eyes to my weary faces of my siblings, I have them a huge mischievous grin with teeth showing, making sure just before I did that my teeth were back to their places.

"To answer your question Natsume, they are fighting outside, the smell and sounds are to clear to be blocked by ant walls. What do you want to do?" I spoke with boredom poisoning my voice.

He gave me a bored stare back before speaking " We'll split up to the archives from here and rendezvous back here in twenty-four hours. If you can't stop the fighting then get into the archives and start sealing the information into scrolls from far back. That's the oldest and most important information we need to save at all costs. Try to save as much as you can and get out. I will go to the Genjustu archives, Mika to the Taijutsu and Sonea to the Ninshou. Okay everyone here are your respective information Sensei gave us now scatter!"

I took off towards the north where the Ninjutsu archive was before I opened the mission scroll. In the scroll was a floor plan of the five-story building. I mentally rolled my eyes. Natsume knew this was the hardest building to get out of because the top floor being level with the ground, all the stories were underground. But out of the three of us I was the only one who could survive if things went sour. I pumped chakra into my legs to give me more speed and greater distance through the thick treetops and concentrated at the battle ahead of me. Looked like more than one clan but then again Ninshou was the most favoured out of the disciplines by most people and it is understandable why. To be able to manipulate something as powerful as the five elements and the elements of light and dark would make someone near invincible. Well, until you cut off their fingers and or hands leaving them unable to form seals needed to bring together both the spiritual and physical energy together. That was one thing I was grateful for and that was that my Storm release reacts to my feelings along with the three separate elements that create this kekkei toura, lightning, wind and water with the wind being the most responsive and my most powerful attack and defence. I could feel the storm brewing behind me and the night becoming darker with every passing second making me thankful for my demon bloodline. Looking back at the scroll, I pulled out the mission details and began to read. "**This archive will be most sought after unfortunately and chances of breaking up the war may be impossible. Bypass the reasoning with the people and retrieve as much as you can. First story (ground level) is not important and proceed to the last floor. EVERYTHING needs to be saved from here. Burn the next floor up and do not look at anything in there just set fire to the entire floor. Anything saved from the last few floors will be a bonus. If what I've requested above is not possible, destroy everything."**_** '**__No I will not lose my demon arts on the fourth floor. I know what's there and this may be ignoring an order but I know what's on that floor and I won't lose my heritage even though he doesn't know that I know what's on that floor I will keep what's there a secret'._ This is what ran through my mind at reading my orders.' _I'll see if I can stop the fighting but like Sensei says, the fighting will be worse here but it can't hurt to try. This is going to be a long night.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Getting to the archive was the easy part, getting out was going to be difficult, I just had to piss off the main warring clan by walking straight pass them and avoiding all of their attacks. Now I had a mob trying to break down the doors but at least I had five minutes ahead of them.

The bottom floor was small enough to seal everything on that floor before the mob reached the door. The next floor was a different story. Choosing what to save and what not to was annoying to say the least. All of the damn books looked the same and I started to get red in the face with annoyance so I decided to start with the biggest and oldest looking books and work from there. By the time the mob had finally broke down the doors, I decided it was time to leave, leaving behind all of the smaller books. As I was getting to the stairs, a book caught my eye. It was stunning. It was a small, rectangular journal bound in deep maroon leather with golden pages. '_Maa, what the hell, one more book couldn't help.'_ I picked it up and sealed it quickly, and performed a basic fire justu to burn the fourth floor like my orders said. They caught alight giving me minimal time to escape before the fire found the gunpowder I left in the corners of the room. As I got to the first floor, I found out that I was royally screwed and surrounded. I did something that any cornered animal would do in a building that's about to go down… Fight for my life.

A few minutes of killing and dancing deadly with the enemy felt like hours. Looking towards the exit I could see it was already early morning, giving me enough time to get the hell out and blood heal jutsu my injuries. Too late, the explosions started down stairs and the floor was caving. Pushing the last bit of chakra into my legs, I dove over the crowd towards the exit, getting stabbed a few times as the people fell through the floor. As I crossed the doorway, the last explosion took place and I was thrown to the outside and of course landed on my head the last thing I thought about was '_This is just great… Well at least the fighting has ended hehe.'_ I smiled before welcoming the darkness.

Ryuuzetsu's POV

War was always a good time for someone like myself, a nobody, even though there are a lot of us around, the Hatake family, we're always on their own just like lone wolves. Known throughout the lands for our thievery, schemes and our silver and uncontrollable hair, just like our nature, today was just turning out wrong for the poor silver haired 17 year old. The few battlegrounds he had passed were not even worthy to be called a 'battle' ground. All that had been left was old tools that wouldn't even get any money in the markets. It was just an all round bad day. _'One battleground left, maybe ill get luck.'_ He wondered to himself as he strolled to the next rumoured battleground.

Ryuuzetsu was watching the clouds float by when his very happy looking companion came bounding up to him. If wolves could grin, this is what they'd look like.

"So there was a big battle up ahead hey Xena?" he spoke to his light grey wolf. She just wagged her tail slowly and looked expectantly at her master.

"Well then, take me to it and hopefully we'll be eating our full tonight." He began chasing the grey flash in front of him through the trampled pathways made by the passing armies. He just hoped she was right when they stumbled onto another piece of ground that looked just like the others he had seen all morning. His mood was starting to deaden as he kept following the wolf through the "battleground".

He felt disheartened when a waft of smoke passed by his sensitive nose. The wolf just seemed to look back at him with a 'I told you so' look so they started running to it.

He did not expect to see this: a pit of old and burned books mixed with bodies and severed limbs still burning as though no amount of water could put it out. The sent of burning flesh made the young man gag and empty his breakfast by a piece of wall that had survived. He didn't notice that Xena had run off around the pit to the other side. Sniffing cautiously at a 'lump' as he decided to call it.

I couldn't tear my eyes away as I tried to see where Xena had gotten to when I could just make out her shape through the thick smoke still pouring out of the pit of bodies and noticed she had her nose to a lump and decided to join her at looking at the lump. As I got closer I could not believe my eyes: the most beautiful girl lay there in standard shinobi uniform of a long sleeve black jumpsuit that hug her body just right underneath all of the heavy chain mail she had around her torso, shins and forearms. Her long blonde hair with old blood in it flared around her like a light shinning from behind her. Lying on her back with her knees bent to the side and arms sprawled everywhere. Though she did look uncomfortable with her belt with kunai pack and scrolls that were hooked, on digging into her. Xena and I both exchanged looks of disbelief and worry as I bent down to see if she had a pulse. As I was about to put my fingers to her exposed neck, a hand shot up and grabbed my wrist with surprising force. I looked at her face and her eyes were open and her eyes were blood red, staring at me with fear but also defence ness, as I looked her straight in the eyes.

"It's okay, don't worry I just want to help you." _'Why the hell did I just say that?' _ Her eye seemed to soften and fade into a deep blue as her grip loosened on my wrist and she fell into unconsciousness again. I fell flat onto my ass and crossed my legs to think what the hell to do now? This just made my day even worse… How troublesome.

Sonea"s POV

I felt warm as I returned to the conscious world again. The smell of wood burning hit my nose as I recalled what happened and shot straight up… Bad idea, I clutched at my aching head realizing that I had landed on it. Why do I smell wet dog?

" I see your finally awake." A smooth tenor voice called over to me. I looked up to see a young man with nothing on but a pair of loose black sweat pants and black sandals walk over to me and lay me down gently before pulling the blanket back up to my chest and me flush a deep shade of red, realizing I only had my bra and underwear on. I looked up into his black midnight eyes, moving them to look at his still wet silver hair raining over his face, moving my eyes to his tight chest and mid rift and…

"What's your name?" He asked before snapping my eyes back to meet his again. He was kneeling next to me now and watching me with cautious eyes.

"Sonea Storm Shadow. And by what name does my rescuer go by, might I ask?"

"I'm Hatake Ryuuzetsu but you can call me Ryuu and the grey wolf over there is Xena. May I just call you Sonea?"

"Yeah, sure. Where is my stuff?" I blurted out.

He seemed a bit offended but also like he understood. He threw his thumb over his shoulder towards the fire, closing his eyes. I sat up very slowly, making sure I held the blanket in place and looked to find my clothes hanging by the fire, and clean, next to it, on the other side of the fire was the wolf sitting with my shinobi tools, scrolls and my chain mail.

"You didn't look at anything did you? Because if you did, I would have to kill you and your little pet." I said raising an eyebrow at him.

He opened his eyes slowly and stared at me straight in the eye

"I know better than to mess with a shinobi's stuff. I've had my fair share of experiences. All I did was remove it from you… carefully and put it in a pile over there with Xena watching it. To have to go through that amount of trouble to survive an explosion like that, I'm sure that information is worth more than my life. So your secret is safe with me." He closed his eyes and smiled at me. All I could do is look at him dumb struck and breath a "huh."

"Hey… Ryuu? Can you pass me my clothes, I don't let a guy see me like this 'til the fifth date." His eyes shot open with a blank expression and the colour in his face go from a pearly white to a deep red in mille seconds. '_That's so cute.'_ I mused to myself as he got up to grab my clothes for me. He walked back over and put them down on the blanket.

"I'm going hunting. Mind fish for brunch? I'll leave you to get dressed with Xena and don't worry, she's a girl." He smiled before running off towards the sound of water. _'Damn, he didn't even wait to get my order.' _I thought sarcastically. This gave me time to heal my injuries, check my stuff and wrap my head around this situation. I wonder how Mika and Natsume's mission went?

Ryuuzetsu's POV

I ran off like an idiot before getting her order… Oh well, she probably would have spoke up if she didn't want fish before I ran off. Why did I have to find her attractive, it was bad enough trying to get her out of her ashaned clothing without that damn nosebleed I was getting. Why couldn't she have been like a normal girl, I hate girly girls but she is a shinobi after all, you can't be a girl in that kind of job. Then she goes and puts a joke like that out in the open. Dammit… Maybe if I stay underwater for long enough, I'll wake up and see it was only a dream? No such luck, I started to pass out.

Catching fish was second nature to me because it was the only way I survived when I couldn't get a job, nature was now my home and the cities were my playground of thievery and pranks. And I have done perfectly well without any girl in my life. Damn you hormones and puberty! I started to head back with ten decent sized fish, now to find out more about this mysteriously and deadly, beautiful kunoichi.

Sonea's POV

Getting my uniform on, I wondered over to the wolf cautiously. She seemed to understand so she got up and moved away from my stuff and layed back down and began to sleep, I think. Placing all my weapons back onto my belt, I sat down and began sorting through all of the information I had gathered from the archives, especially the fourth floor stuff. Sensei must not discover I have taken the information from there but it's difficult to hide things from him. I sat cross-legged on the ground, closed my eyes and began devising a way to hide this stuff. '_Okay… keeping it in a scroll just won't do but keeping it in the open is even more dangerous. It's all my birth right and he had no right to tell me to get rid of it… okay, okay calm down, this is not the time. Mmm. And I won't hide it out in the open either and fetch it later, it's just too risky'_ a presence broke me out of my thinking and I hopped up and quickly took a defensive stance.

"Hope you're hungry, I hit the jackpot… What's wrong?" Ryuu said walking into the clearing with a lot of fish in his hand, looking confused at my stance.

I relaxed and started walking over to him. Why do I feel like I trust him? "Nothing. Sorry, I guess I'm just on guard because of my mission." I took the fish from him, whipped out a kunai and started de-scaling and gutting the fish in a seated position by the fire. He sat down next to me, whipped his katana out of… well somewhere I guess (and I call myself a trained kunoichi) and started doing the same with the fish.

" No, I should be apologising, I've been around my fair share of shinobi, especially when they've just been through a tough experience. Was that your first kill?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, my first human kill, but it was more of a massacre than just a single kill that could haunt me. I had to otherwise I was going down with them. I'm just confused." I admitted while my inner voice was shouting '_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP'_ But I couldn't care, I felt like we had known each other for years and I could tell him anything.

"Wow, that's tough. What about your team? Don't ninja travel in teams and were you the one who take down that building?" He asked happily like a child that can't wait for his birthday.

I just grinned at his enthusiasm and said happily back "I'm to awesome to have people holding me back and yes I did take that building down."

Our laughter filled the campsite as we waited for our, now lunch, to cook. I watched the fire dance around the fish while my thoughts turned back to hiding the stolen information. I patted Xena absent minded while she ate, we had come to an understanding when I threw her food at her. I didn't realize anything had moved until Ryuu was crouching in front of me, snapping his fingers in front of my face, saying the fish was cooked. I blushed, apologised and took my food from him, thanking him again and began to eat. He started a conversation while we ate:

" What's occupying that pretty, little brain of yours, hm?"

"Say, hypothetically, you were a ninja and had to hide something but couldn't hide it into a scroll because it was to obvious?"

"Well I would find a way to put the seals onto my skin. I've heard that that was possible, am I right?"

What an idiot and I call myself a kunoichi and the Sennin's student. I finished my fish. Cleaned up and grinned down at the still eating man in front of me. Hand on my hips I looked at him with an evil grin, gracing my face

"Good idea. Now you're going to help me do that… After I show you my awesome healing powers."

He tilted his head in confusion, and his face was the perfect picture of fear, excited and confusion just to top it all of. I scowled at his expression and knitted my barely visible blonde eyebrows together.

"What's that look for?" I stared at him sternly, as I offered a hand to help him up.

"Okay, seeing the healing will probably be epic, if you're so excited about it, but with the help you need with the seals… I just don't think I could help you there. If you haven't noticed, I'm not a shinobi like you. I can't do it." He whispered with words full of sadness while finding something very interesting on the floor to look at. How could I be mad at him when he looked like that. My face softened and I had a small smile on my face as I stepped foreword towards him, wrapped my arms around his waste and pulled him into me and rested my head against his shoulder. He tensed up for a second before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and resting his chin against my head.

"You know." He began, "For a shinobi, you're a pretty soft hearted person. I know that I've just met you and all but I just feel peaceful right now."

We stayed like that before pulling away from each other. He was staring at me intently and I couldn't help but blush and look down towards the right, making my hair fall around my face to cover my embarrassment. '_I'm such an idiot!'_ I yelled at myself '_Why does he make me feel this way? Like he said, I'm a war-hardened shinobi and not fall over the first person to save me. Okay I need to be cautious, he could be just playing me for my information.'_ I couldn't help but flinch at that last sentence. Why did I feel hurt when I thought of him betraying me?

"Sonea?" Ryuu dragged me out of my thoughts and I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it, all you have to do is copy a drawing I'm going to show you the all you have to do is draw it on my skin. Nothing you couldn't handle. Okay I need to sit down and concentrate for a while." I moved towards my 'bed' as you could call it and sat down cross-legged, closed my eyes and formed the ram seal to help me focus.

'_Blood arts: damage detection jutsu.' _ I concentrated on making my heartbeat slower so it gave the cells in my body time to tell me what was wrong. _' Multiple deep cuts to the middle torso, minor cuts and bruises to the limbs, have been cleaned and bandaged by Ryuu. Small fracture to the top back of the skull, and minor burns but they've already healed thanks to my ever flowing genes to heal me. Jutsu release."_

I opened my eyes to Ryuu staring at me from across the now dead fire, petting Xena affectionately. I just smiled at him.

"Now, watch the magic happen." I said in a secretive voice as I began to remove the bandages. I felt like he was a child who is just about to be shown his first magic trick. _' Maybe he's just never seen a shinobi perform ninshou up close before I mused to myself.'_ I began forming the seals of Tiger, ox, serpent and finally a special seal to my clan, demon. His eyes widened at the specialize seal before returning back to a mutual expression

"Blood arts: Rapid blood haematopoiesis justu." (A/N haematopoiesis is the production of blood cells). My skin started to hiss around the wounds and they got smaller until nothing but a thin pinkish scar remained. That took care of the wounds, now for the fracture

"Blood arts: DNA Sequencer." This causes the DNA in my body to produce the proteins I need for the fracture to be nearly fully healed. Sadly for Ryuu, there was no spectacular show for the last one. And unfortunately for me, these specialized jutsu's hit your chakra hard. Feeling a little drained, I walked over to Ryuu and Xena and sat down on Ryuu's right. He looked at me worriedly but I just shrugged and he seemed okay with that non-verbal answer. I pulled out a scroll and ink and began showing Ryuu how to draw the seals. He seemed amazed at the beautiful intricacy of the seal and began drawing and practicing them. I walked back to my bed and lay down, I will need chakra for the sealing process since Ryuu can't do it. Looking at the sky it seemed like mid-afternoon.

'_Six hours at the most 'til I have to meet back with Mika and Natsume. I hope this will work.' _ Was my last thought before sleep took me.

I woke up to Ryuu whispering to himself "Oh yeah, I'm the man." almost in a chant. I couldn't help but laugh to myself quietly. He looked up to see my chest shudder with the laughter aimed

at him.

"Oh come on, tell me you don't do the same thing when you accomplish something in one hour" he said with a pout

"Actually I don't." I replied sitting up and not feeling stiff this time around " Because I'm not a man." I winked at him. His pout became more pronounced and was greeted with a slight blush. "Anyway, let me see." I said standing up and walking over to sit myself down next to him again. It was one of the most perfect seals I've seen from anyone that wasn't my Sensei.

"Perfect." I whispered in shock as I let my fingers trace the patterns. Ryuu was blushing so much with pride and happiness.

After shaking myself mentally from the shock, I looked towards the sky. _'Not much light left to do this. Three hours at most 'til rendezvous and I need at least an hour to travel. I'll have to leave…'_ Leaving my thoughts there so I didn't get depressed on having to leave Ryuu.

"Okay start drawing." I said standing up to take off my jumpsuit, and pointed to the back of my muscular thighs. "I'm going to need ten on each thigh so put them in two rows going down my thigh."

He got to work very quickly. I hissed as the icy ink touched my skin for the first time, then I started to blush a deep maroon, no doubt his face reflected my own. He finished quickly and told me he was done. I bent quickly over my belongings and took out the scroll with demonology in it and began releasing the seals. Two books per seal. I was happy that I managed to save so much of my heritage plus the little maroon journal that I sealed into a different scroll.

Walking back over to my bed I put the books down carefully and lay down. Ryuu had followed me over and looked at me funny when I lay down on my stomach.

"I need you to take two books and place them on the centre of the seal then take my hand and place it onto the books and I'll seal them." I explained and he complied by placing the first two books and taking my hand carefully (Do I need to add that we were blushing badly?) Pumping a bit of chakra into the books to the seal until they had completely sunk into it. The seals were starting to sting like bitches. One leg down, one to go.

After finishing completely, I picked up the maroon journal and something fell out of it, Ryuu reached for it while I slid on my gear and tools. I went over and looked at the piece of jewellery in his hand. It was stunning and very manly. It looked like two wolves chasing each other around a pentagram, made out of white silver with one of the wolves in dull silver and the pentagram made out of the two silvers swirling around the shape. I took it from Ryuu and placed it around his neck.

I smiled up at him "Consider it a thank you and parting gift." I reached up and cradled his face and kissed him firmly on the lips. Hands roaming everywhere while I opened my mouth and allowed him entrance. We pulled away breathlessly and smiled at each other. "Okay, maybe I don't have to leave yet." Smiling mischievously. I will never forget that evening.

I still felt a little legless as I ran to the rendezvous point where I found my siblings sitting around a small fire, waiting patiently.

"Mission accomplished, Sonea?" Well that's Natsume for you, straight to the point.

"Yeah, of coarse it was." I replied defensively

"What took you so long then? Mika and I have been sitting here since sunrise for you."

"You gave us twenty-four hours and I spent most of them recovering you asshole!" I had had enough from him and I wasn't going to hear it. "Lets just go home." I said defeated, as I took off towards home, way ahead of my siblings. Did they always have to ruin perfect times for me?

I walked into the house silently, slipped my sandals off and as I was about to walk into the hallway, I walked straight into Sensei. He seemed concerned as he looked into my eyes. As I regained my composure I grabbed the scroll with all the books sealed into them like he requested, bowed and handed the scroll to him.

"Hai, Sensei. All Information from the Fifth floor has been sealed into this scroll from the Ninshou Archives and all remaining information has been destroyed."

"Thank you, Sonea Storm Shadow, you may return to your quarters and recover. I can see you had difficult with that archive by how low and erratic your chakra is. Do not use your demonic powers until you've recovered and regained control. I will call for you and your siblings tomorrow."

"Thank you Sensei. And I kinda shouted at Natsume earlier, could you talk to him for me?"

"Sure." He gave me a reassuring smile "Go and rest now."

I ran upstairs to the top floor of the house, which was my place and couldn't wait to get into a nice warm bath and a proper bed… A small, sad smile had formed on my face. '_Who knows, maybe fate will bring us together again.'_ I thought as I walked into my bathroom and started running a nice bubble bath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

'_Damn you internal body clock.'_ I cursed at myself because every morning I would be awake at four am instead of the six am I tell myself every night. _'Guess I better get up anyway, it's not like my body will let me get anymore sleep anyway.'_ I sighed as I pulled my body out of my nice warm bed. I shuffled along to the bathroom for a cold shower to wake me up fully before I turn on the hot tap and continue with my shower. Next I walked along to the kitchen and pulled out the fruit salad that I make freshly every week for breakfast with plain yoghurt. By the end of this it was five am. Sighing once again I looked outside. The sun was just about to peek over the horizon and I still had three hours to kill before the mission debriefing. _'Well, I guess now's a good time to see what that little journal is about since I don't have to unseal it and risk Sensei sensing the unsealing while asleep.'_

Walking back into my room, I grabbed the weapon pouch that I had stuffed the book into and got back under the covers of my bed and rested my head against a propped up pillow. Opening to the first page it read: _The Circle's Dance of Death._ Seemed like the name someone would use for a storybook. The page after that had a table of contents but everything was written with a code I had never seen before in my life except for one or two chapters that were in Japanese. So I ignored the code and moved to the first chapter that was in Japanese. These chapters that I could read talked about dancing and the different types there are from tango's to ballroom then to contemporary to hip-hop and belly dancing and the newest form that has been accepted, pole dancing., I slammed the book shut. My eyes felt as wide as saucers but my curiosity got the better of me and I continued to read. This person explained in great detail about how all types of battling be it ninshou, taijutsu or genjutsu can seem like a very intricate dance when observed carefully and how it could easily place someone in a genjutsu just by the type of music used along with the movements like belly dancing and most recently pole dancing. To a normal person this would probably be very boring but for me who had an aptitude for performing it was very intriguing as Sensei had been giving me private dance lessons by a tutor since I was small because it helped where I was lacking with muscles, co-ordination and flexibility and I had come to love all dance forms except pole dancing, I just felt like it was to hard and slutty. Maybe now I will have to change my perception of it. But without knowing the code the rest of it was written in, I couldn't read any further, which infuriated me to no end. So turning to the table of contents, I scrolled down it to see if I could decipher it but my eye caught the bottom of the page in small writing it read:_ Book two of three_… Very interesting.

I hopped out of bed not to long afterwards as time flew by with me engrossed in that book. It was now seven-thirty, so I gathered my composure and thoughts before going down stairs for the debriefing. Getting to the ground floor, I said good morning to Tsubaki (Sensei's wife, She is a normal shaped woman with black hair and dark grey eyes) and her two sons', Kazuya (Peaceful one) and Daichi (Great lands) as I ran past and grabbed a pancake from each of their plates, they had grown into good men, each thinking about starting their own family soon. They threw knives and shurikens at me as well as a few obscenities, which earned them a whack on their heads by their mother as I ran out, laughing and stuffing the pancakes into my mouth, as I ran to Sensei's office on the other side of the mansion.

I knocked on his door before he called for me to enter. Typical, my siblings were already there and it's not even eight yet.

"Since you're all early, we'll start early. Natsume, I'll start with you, explain your mission." Sensei began while wrapping his hands around a steaming cup of tea.

"Hai, Sensei." He said bowing before continuing, "I took the archive containing your genjutsu and fuuinjutsu. There was roughly four clans there already in heated battle when I arrived, according to Sonea's senses. I managed to chase them off with a few lightning and water jutsus obviously knowing that water was a great conductor. Infiltrating the archives were easy and I managed to save everything that was ordered and a lot more and destroyed the archive. I returned to the rendezvous with a little over ten hours to wait before the allocated time. That is all Sensei."

"Thank you Natsume, before I dismiss you here are your training programme for the next week. Dismissed." And he disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Mika-chan, please explain your mission."

"Hai Sensei." She also bowed, " My archive to infiltrate was the taijutsu archive. Placing a genjutsu on the land, the clans soon went their own ways. Infiltration was as planned and everything was saved that was ordered along with a few others. I returned to rendezvous point to find Natsume there with eight hours to deadline. "

"Good work. Here is your training programme. Dismissed." Thankfully she decided to walk out the door like a normal person.

"Now, Sonea, What happened, I saw the fading scars and by your chakra level, I know you had some pretty fatal wounds, if not for your bloodline, you probably would have died. What went wrong you troublesome blonde?" Sensei sighed

"I disobeyed orders and I got what was coming. I caught the attention of the warring clans and soon had a mob following me. I saved only what was on the fifth floor and ended up cornered on the ground floor. I had laid explosives with a small fire jutsu and ended up only just making it before the explosion, acquiring the stab and cut wounds as I escaped and then acquiring burn wounds that were healed by the time I woke up, twelve hours later. But I think Natsume knew that I had the highest chance of surviving since it was a well sought after archive with minimal exits in case things got bad… Which they did. I returned to the rendezvous point at the end of the given time. I completed the mission with minimal requirements achieved and I deserve my punishment." I ended looking at the floor.

"Right. Your punishment will be 200 push-ups, 200 stomach crunched, 10 kilometre run, 100 lunges and 100 squats per day for a week all the while attending your training programme. I gave you a whole day to complete them because I know your weakness when it comes to this type of training so try to spread it out throughout the day. Here is your training programme you are dismissed for now." His voice was soaked with disappointment and it hurt my heart as I walked out, dejectedly. I knew this wasn't the end of the conversation.

Not even halfway to my room to change for training, I ran into my siblings… Yay. Natsume was dressed in a t-shirt and black sweat pants he wears for training and had his long arms crossed over his muscular chest. Mika was next to him, blocking the way, twirling one of her short locks of hair between her fingers with the other arm crossed over her large breasted chest and tucked under the elbow of the arm twirling her hair. She had changed into a pair of black, tight, short lycra shorts and a strappy top, also for training. I sighed, I really wasn't in the mood right now.

Natsume stepped foreword and uncrossed his arms

"I didn't mean to be so anal last night, Sonea. I was just bored and irritated because it was such a simple mission for Mika and I that we didn't think that you could be out there dying or something. I really am sorry." and he unexpectedly pulled me into his arms, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and bending over slightly to put his head on top of mine. I remained stiff because I wasn't sure how to react. Since I was six, no one touched me apart from when we were sparring. He let go of me and smiled at me, his perfectly toned cheeks pushed high and his set of short golden locks made him look like he had a halo around his head. I couldn't help but breath out heavily and shake my head slightly. Mika had snuck around behind me breaking the silence.

"So, how's your training for the week?" Shed asked in a relaxed position, looking over my shoulder at the scroll I was opening before I was interrupted.

"Well, the usual with an extra 200 push-ups, stomach crunches, 10 kilometres of running and 100 lunges and sit ups each. Nothing new." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

They both chorused: "Oooh" with pain leaking through the low pitched chorus. I just rolled my eyes and smiled, well nothing I can do about it, that's punishment.

'_I think I'm dying. Can't be dead yet… Too much pain… Can't think straight.'_ I thought, trudging up the stairs to my room. Before opening the door to my apartment, I sensed a presence behind the door and instantly got into a defensive stance, completely forgetting the pain and exhaustion I was feeling. The last time I tried to heal myself after training, Sensei kicked my ass in a pure taijutsu fight and ended up even worse that I dare not to ever do it again and allow my body to heal naturally… According to Sensei it builds character. Opening my door carefully I stepped inside and saw Sensei sitting on my couch and staring at me with disappointment… Again. I slouched then winced as the pain hit me again as I moved to the beckoning of Sensei's finger. I sat in the armchair across from the couch carefully and looked up to him as I tried to sit comfortably, as my aching body could get to comfort, and beckoned at him with my eyes to say what he came here to say. He moved to the edge of the couch and stares at his entwined fingers, with his elbows resting on his knees he began:

"I gave you punishment because you asked for it, I wasn't going to but it seems you needed it to put your mind at ease for the first mission you feel that you almost failed. I came up here to test your demon side and finish explaining it to you. Is that fine with you right now?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't think that I'll be moving for a while so do as you please Sensei." I responded in a dead tone.

"Okay then, I need you to transform quickly and that will help with your stiff muscles a little bit." I spiked my chakra to activate my demon powers and instantly began to feel a bit better. Sensei obviously saw this and smiled at me as he took my hand and extended his senses into my chakra network. I sat for a few minutes as Sensei swept over every chakra coil in my body twice and opened his now concerned but intrigued eyes.

"What did I do this time?" I asked sarcastically as he let my hand drop back to the armrest.

"It's as I thought. Your demon mode is actually something called 'sage mode'. It means that you can absorb natural energy around you to change your chakra slightly to activate your Chi clan's genes, turning your hair black and awakening your demon eyes. To explain it further, its not fully 'sage mode' as the natural chakra you absorb by spiking your chakra to pull it in is incorporated and mixed with your own chakra causing a more sensitive and predatorial chakra to form giving you advanced senses like nature itself however, it still gives off a sense of evil, probably because of your clan's genes. Its nothing to worry about and I want you to return to staying in that state all day, everyday. Do you understand, Sonea Storm Shadow?"

"Hai Sensei." I said as enthusiastically as I could, "Sensei, could that explain my Kekkei toura?" I asked unable to hold down my curiosity.

"Well that's one possibility but it was a well known trait in the Chi clan along with their Demon prowess and blood abilities. Its been said that the Chi clan use to be demons a long time ago but meeting a few of them before they were killed and meeting you, I don't think that's likely." He replied with his eyes closed and a smile. He got up and headed to the door before stopping and looking over his shoulder back at me, his short sleeved, royal blue cloak swirling around him as he stopped suddenly, "Remember this Sonea: _Information can be a very dangerous and life altering thing, even a small piece of it._" And he walked out closing the door behind him as he left.

"Like that doesn't make me suspicious." I muttered and rolled my eyes as I stood up walking towards the bathroom to die in a nice, ice cold bath before bed.

Training carried on for the next few months and a few small missions here or there like usual, and I gained mastery in my fourth, technically my fifth element; fire. All that was left was earth and I'll be the second person to master all the elements… well except for Yang release because of my genes but that doesn't phase me, I'm happy with how I've progressed in twelve years even though the first year doesn't really count. I'm only fifteen and I have the rest of my life to attain the last two abilities so no rush.

One year passed by and I was now sixteen, and the date that Sensei would separate and seal the jyuubi into us was decided. My siblings and I were all feeling very sombre as it was now only two months away. We will have to soon take on our own apprentices to take on this duty when our time comes to leave this world. I know I definitely was not ready to take on my own and it seemed neither of my two siblings wanted to right now either.

Sensei decided he would give one month between saying good bye to his family and unsealing the jyuubi to give himself time to grieve, prepare and gather the energy he needed to live through the process long enough to complete what he needed to do. Time came for us to pack up the house, and every time Tsubaki began, she would end up, five minutes later, on the floor sobbing her heart out and only Sensei could calm her down enough for her to carry on. Sensei had started to look very sick and most days he just stayed in bed. It was hard watching my family break apart on purpose and Mika and Natsume argued every night, eventually ending up in the training grounds and had a taijutsu battle to sort out their problems. The same thing started to happen with Sensei's sons but as soon as Sensei got up to stop the fight, the brothers forgot what they were arguing about and walked their father back to bed.

In the last few days, it ended up with me breaking up the fights and looking after Tsubaki-san as Sensei could no longer walk. I was the glue, barely holding what's left of this family together. Of coarse it helps when you can smell pheromones and hormones from people, but that's not the point. Sensei requested that I keep him updated every night to find out how everyone was as no one visited him because it hurt to much but he seemed to understand and knew I was the harder hearted out of my siblings. It was hard to see such a strong man, who turned himself into a jinchuuriki (Human sacrifice) top save people he didn't know, a god like figure to all people and shinobi world wide become so frail and weak.

The day came for his immediate family to depart and he called in his sons; Kazuya and Daichi to name his heir. Kazuya was so sure he would get it as he was the eldest and inherited his eyes and powerful chakra and spiritual energy of his old man, while Daichi the more reserved of the two Inherited his father's body, his powerful life force and physical energy (Mika told me personally that she preferred him over Kazuya). I rolled my eyes at that thought while I sat on my windo sill and watched them enter his office/bedroom. We moved him out at his request of not being able to hurt his wife every night she got into bed or even walk into their bedroom.

That undecipherable little maroon journal was staring at me again. I first tried to decipher it but it failed horribly so I moved onto my next idea and this time it actually worked. By combining all types of dance that I had learned over the many years, I combined them together and asked my taijutsu instructor if I could try something on him. He was interested so he said okay. Though, he did look confused when I put on some music and told him to fight me. Studying the way he moved and it was all in a pattern; punch, punch, kick, twirl, kick, punch, knee. I then twisted myself away from his attacks by turning with the direction if he punched me and made a pattern of attacks with the music, incorporating dance flips, turns and moves that were altered to an attack instead of looking like something pretty.

At the end of the song I asked master to stop and asked him what he thought. He praised me so much and said that I had reached my full potential and that he had nothing left to teach me. But warned me that enemies will catch onto your patterns so try to swap different moves around. I couldn't believe what I was hearing when Sensei walked up behind me, congratulated me then decided to attack me himself. It felt very natural to me to incorporate dance into my taijutsu that I didn't even need to think about it anymore. The whole family; Sensei, Tsubaki-san, Kazuya and his fiancé, Daichi sitting next to Mika-chan, Natsume and I, we all had a big celebratory dinner for his son's engagement and me.

An hour had passed since his sons had entered his room and that's when the yelling started. Even though, I was still in my demon form and my senses were 100 times better than a normal human, I couldn't make out what they were yelling about. Next thing I knew, Kazuya threw open the sliding door and his eyes looked like they were blazing with anger, and stormed out of the house and I never saw him again. Daichi walked out a while after looking a bit shocked and pale. Obviously he must have gained the heir and didn't know what to do.

I walked downstairs and saw Mika attached to Daichi and he just stood there, still in shock. I couldn't help but smile as Mika kissed his cheek and a little blush spread across his still shocked face. Mika and Natsume dragged him into the lounge and continued to congratulate him while Tsubaki-san moved to his room next. My heart broke for her. I imagined it felt when I left Ryuu behind but a thousand times worse. I wouldn't be as strong as she is right now and I knew that after Sensei had talked with her that she would be okay and come out stronger than before. I smiled at that thought as I made tea in the kitchen for every one and prepared Sensei's medicine.

It was midnight and Tsubaki had been in his room for three hours when she finally emerged. Her eyes red and angry form crying but she came out with a smile on her beautiful face.

I let Tsubaki and Daichi out not too long afterwards and told Daichi to take good care of his mom and to become a great man and show his brother that their father made a good choice. He smiled at me and told me to become a strong and beautiful woman. I thanked him as he put his arm around his mother and they walked away and I never saw them again.

Mika and Natsume had gone to their rooms, leaving me to lock up and take Sensei's medicine to him. It was obviously too much emotion for them tonight and I didn't blame them. I also felt emotionally exhausted as I made my way to Sensei's room. I knocked and walked in, it was now a routine as I walked next to his bed in the centre of the room, knelt down next to him and gave him his medicine then the water to wash it down. Taking the water from him I started explaining about the day and the things we got up to. Lessons had stopped a month ago, so I spent my days studying genjutsu since I was terrible at it and tried to improve. And when emotions got to high, I went to the training grounds, created a shadow clone, turned on some music and tried to remember what my master told me about changing the patterns. I did taijutsu practice until I collapsed every day and Sensei would scold me for it every time and we would just laugh. I watched as time went by, how he started to battle to walk and then became bed ridden. Then everyday his hair would dull a little bit and his rinnegan became less noticeable and the rings had started to fade. It was sad but I knew he gave me this task because I could make him smile and forget for a little while. I tucked him into bed and wished him a good night.

I didn't realise I was crying until half way through the house, I felt the top of my chest get wet. I looked down at myself. My black spaghetti top that barely covered my large breasts had darkened splotches on it and my legs that were bandaged on my shins from knees to ankles had stopped walking, they refused to go anywhere. I needed to get out.

I had finally stopped running in the middle of a lake. How did I not notice that? I looked up at the full moon glowing brightly in the night as a sense of foreboding came over me._' Why do I get a bad feeling that things aren't going to turn out like Sensei wants them to?' _I shivered as a light breeze touched my exposed skin. _'I can't worry Sensei about this he has energy to store for the next month.' _I looked at my reflection and allowed myself to return to my normal state for a while. My blonde hair had grown to the back of my knees and my blue eyes seemed distant to me. My curvy figure had lost the chubbiness of childhood and I was now fully grown at 1.75 meters tall. My face seemed lean and hard as I observed the slight oval shape of my face. The shape of my eyes were a nice size but also wolf shaped like Xena's were. Looking back at the moon I wondered: '_Oh Ryuu, I wish I could have run away with you but me duty to thousands of people outweighed the need to be with you. I'll never forget the evening you made love to me and took me as yours, I'll always be yours for as long as I live, no matter what, I'll never forget you just like you won't forget me, with that necklace, we'll be together.'_

I sighed, when had I become this sappy?

I strolled back to the house as I noticed the sun coming up over the horizon. Just about six am. I made breakfast as soon as I got back and left some for Mika and Natsume when they wake up. No more routine with Sensei every night as he'll be in deep meditation. When had he become so old… How has time passed by so quickly? I sighed and slipped into bed, turning myself back into my demon state. I fell asleep with a tear streaked face.

I awoke with a start at mid day and heard yelling from the training grounds and the smell of fresh blood… Natsume's to be exact. I sighed getting out of bed and made my way to the training grounds with a medical pack before any more blood could be spilled… Namely Mika's blood.

Natsume was sitting on a fallen tree log clutching at his left calf while Mika stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and leaning on her right leg, looking annoyed.

"Medic Sonea, here to help…" I said in a bored tone as I put the medical pack down, Mika moved to her left so I had more space to kneel in front of Natsume's bleeding leg. "so someone explain to me what happened, please." I said as I started to wipe away the extra blood.

"Mika, here, decided it would be funny to set a trap before one of our taijutsu bouts and lead me right into it. I barely dodged this stupid log I'm sitting on." He huffed

"Well Sensei always told us to look ahead to the future and come up with more than one plan. At least it wasn't the giant fireball I was planning on." Mika said with a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

I finished cleaning him up and helped him home while Mika skipped happily behind us. I sometimes think I'm the oldest here.

The last month went by with me having to patch up Mika and Natsume on alternating days. It gave me practice to ignore the scent of blood as alluring and delicious. Even though I smelt it, I didn't lust for it like I had a year ago, I must have grown out of it.

Sensei called us and we were as ready as we'll ever be. We picked up our bags and looked at our house for the last time.

"Let's do this." I said determinedly as Mika and Natsume nodded and followed after me. I was dressed in an armoured corset, tight black pants that went under my shin guards and black pumps on my feet. All of my black hair was pulled into a high ponytail.. Mika was in a tank top with chain mail underneath with a skirt on with shorts underneath and longer than her skirt. Only her knees were visible as her knee high sandals completed her look. Her short shoulder length blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. Blue eyes burning with excitement and bravery, just like Natsume's eyes. He wore a long sleeved black shirt, with silver forearm guards on top. He wore tight jean like pants with bindings around his ankles going under his ankle high sandals. Sensei told us to make a signature look to face the jyuubi and start our new lives.

Sensei was standing in the middle of the garden, waiting for us.

"First we will level the land around us then I will start the unsealing and hold down the Jyuubi with my chakra chains. Anything that was important in my study is in scrolls in my bag. I will separate the Jyuubi into four parts. The first part will be it's body that I will compact and place into the moon. The second part will be its Yin chakra and the last two pieces will be its Yang chakra. As soon as I have taken care of its body I will seal the Yin into Natsume and then the Yang into Mika and Sonea. Do you understand?" Sensei finished the explaination

"Hai, Sensei." We chorused sternly.

"Step one."

"Hai, Wind release; Sickling winds jutsu." We chorused

Everything around us was ripped apart as our combined jutsu hit it. We were left standing on hard earth and sand, spreading for kilometres in all directions. Satisfied, Sensei Started with hand seals at lightning speed.

"Fuuinjutsu, release!" Sensei Shouted widening his eyes with power. The ground rumbled with power as seals appeared around us and a giant humanoid Cyclopes appeared with ten tails and its skin was a weathered tan. It's mouth stretched into a grin and opened, revealing hundreds of rows of pointed teeth and it's eye was rippled in red with three tomoes in each ripple. It truly is a fearsome creature. White chains appeared from the seal ground causing it to screech, it hurt my sensitive ears. I felt Sensei gathering a lot of chakra before he jumped onto the Jyuubi's head and pulling out a purple shadow from its head. The chains released the now slumped creature and grabbed onto its purple shadow. Still on its head, Sensei spoke again.

"Yin-Yang release: Soul separation jutsu." And the creature turned into three parts, two smaller now blue and one larger in a deep purple, almost black.

"Chibaku Tensei." Stones started top encase the Jyuubi's body and he flung the round mass of stones into the sky causing it to crash into our current moon and taking its place. Sensei jumped down, stumbling a little bit next to us. His hair was whitening but I knew he wouldn't stop until the threat was no more.

"Okay my students, Natsume you're up." He spoke hoarsely. They stepped up to the blackish figure with Natsume's back facing Sensei and the figure. That annoying feeling popped up again and I couldn't help but feel worried. Sensei began forming seals and slamming his hand on Natsume's back, causing him to cry out in pain as the figure descended into his back. He seemed okay, afterwards, having fallen to his knees and slump slightly. Mika began walking foreword but stopped as Sensei shouted, Natsume's body began to bubble with the blackish chakra and was ripped apart as the figure formed again, I pulled Mika against me as his blood flew every where and I shielded her from it. We looked back in horror as Sensei began cursing. Where did he go wrong?

"Mika, Step fore ward please." He said in a dead tone. I pushed her foreword hoping I wasn't sending her to her death. She walked quickly to where Natsume was a minute ago. Tears were streaking her face as she prepared herself. Sensei began the hand seals again and slammed his hand on her back. She did the same thing as Natsume and was kneeling, slumped. She looked up and began to stand up but her eyes went black and it was horror all over again as I watched her twist around in agony and released a high pitched scream of agony as her body broke apart to and the figure remained untouched again.

I decided I wanted to join my siblings and took their place by Sensei. He looked horrified but regained his composure and spoke to me.

"I want to try something different with you Sonea. You're the last hope this world has but I can't seal the entire thing into you, your body won't take it so please remove your corset and turn 45 degrees to your right."

I did as he asked and he spoke again: "I'm going to use your tattoo as a manifestation for its power and place the seal round it, I will be sealing the same part into you as the other two as build up your chakra now and release it with the pain, it should strengthen the seal giving it a higher success rate." He said tiredly. I nodded my head, unsure about my voice and built up as much as I could without burning myself out as I felt the pain on my lower right back where the middle of my pentagram tattoo is, I released the built up chakra as my vision turned white. I felt my numb body fall hard on the floor as my vision returned. I couldn't move but I could still see and hear every thing over my harsh panting.

Sensei walked over to the two beings left and formed them back into one. He held his palms up to the being and I watched as the rest of his hair turned white.

"Creation of All Things." He spoke with command

The creature screamed and split into nine animal like beings. They all sat around the circle and stared at Sensei intently. He spoke to them:

" This girl contains your other half and she will try to protect you to the best of her abilities. She is weak after the sealing and will be known as "Mother" to you all. But you must find your own paths."

He turned to each in turn starting with the sandy coloured racoon with one tail and spoke their names; "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokuu, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki and Kurama, you will always be together even if you are separated, and one day, you will all become one…" And he collapsed and I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up on something warm and fuzzy, strange because I remember passing out on the floor and nine very large animals….

"Oh, Shit!" I sat up with a start. And looked at where I was sleeping, It was fuzzy and warm and did I mention red too. And looked into the face of one puppy looking red fox with nine tails.

"Mom's awake," He called, "And I think she's confused."

"Damn right, I'm confused." I said back at its face, still grinning at me with its eyes closed. I hopped off and looked at all of them. Even though they were large, they all still looked like babies. "Where's Sensei?" I asked the red gorilla with four tails.

"Father's dead, mom." The fox said as they all started to cry. Even I started to cry. I remembered every thing now.

"Did he die as soon as he passed out the first time?" I asked carefully. A slug with six tails and white in colour slid up to me and placed Sensei carefully on the ground and they all started to cry more.

"Sh, sh, come on, it's okay, it's okay" I can't even comfort them properly, I thought angrily, when all of a sudden white chains came from behind me with a dark purple coat over it and there were ten of them and I each gave them a tail? To hug and it seemed to calm them down. This is just creepy. I walked over to Sensei's body and looked at him, still giving a tail to each of them to hold. The sandy coloured racoon with blue markings came up next to me and gave me a large scroll. I took it from him and sat down next to Sensei's body and noticed that his once red hair was now completely white. _'That's the mysterious power of the rinnegan for you.'_ I thought before opening the scroll and read:

**Dearest Sonea**

**I am glad that this worked and that I had time to write you a good bye note. You are now the container of the yin chakra of the Jyuubi, please look after it with your life as well as the Bijuu, all nine of them, you are now their mother like I told them and they can feel the comforting familiar energy now radiating out from you and accept it.**

**They will need to find their own paths in the world of humans and shinobi and you can't always protect them. If possible in the future find a bonding pair for them to be sealed into so they can protect each other and create what we are now called as jinchuuriki's. **

**I will now explain the reason why sealing the Yin chakra of the Jyuubi into you worked. Your clan had always fought against the Jyuubi before I came along and were exposed to the clouds of chakra it released, causing mutations in your clan. The Jyuubi was a creature that fed off of natural chakra and was a mindless creature that had a big lust for destruction and blood. This is why the Chi clan had blood lust and abilities to do with blood. Your absorption of natural chakra and the combined chakra to activate your demon mode allowed the chakra to accept you** **and allow the Yin chakra to manifest in your pentagram as one of your clan's two symbols. And by placing a seal over that, it was sealed. It will be power for you to control if you take it's chakra from it. You will need to fly to the land of dragons, directions will be at the end of my letter.**

**Now the seal I have placed on you is very special and was made up on the spot. Using some of your clan's techniques I picked up, This seal depends on peoples decisions and the balance of the world. It is called "The Fate Seal." If the Jyuubi is to be resurrected then the seal will slowly break according to the success of attaining all of the Bijuu (Tailed beasts) as well as the body from the moon. I do not know if anything that I have done will alter you and your abilities in anyway because I will be gone by the time you wake up.**

**You must go to the land of dragons as soon as possible and attain the full power of the Jyuubi. Regarding the chain tails you have, there are ten of them representing the Jyuubi's power and until you tame the beast they may be a bit uncontrollable. And the wings you have that I checked with the last of my power looks to be part of the Chi clan's abilities. Just go with the flow and I believe in you to figure this out.**

**I will miss you dearly and always watch over you with Natsume and Mika. Please make a tomb somewhere close to home that will be our final resting places as well as a place for future rinnegan holders to discover the world that the future holds for them. Please destroy my rinnegan before you burry me, this will be your last mission from me. Kurama and Gyuuki will explain the rest.**

**Love**

**Sensei.**

Rolling the scroll back up with a tear streaked face, the realisation of losing my loved ones hit me and I broke down crying. All of the Bijuu huddled around me and tried to comfort my small size. After a while my tears dried up and I got determined. Time to start my new life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Gyuuki, Kurama, I believe Sensei left something with you, will you please bring it to me." I watched to see who they were and Gyuuki was the brown octopus with a bulls head and Kurama was the fox that I was sleeping on earlier. I see them carrying large stone tablets and re read the scroll just to make sure_. 'What did it say, wings?'_ I ran to the belongings and ruffled through my belongings and took out a large hand mirror and… there they were, Big ass, black raven like wings coming from my shoulder blades. I continued too look at myself.

"Hey," I called over my shoulder, "How long was I out for?"

"Twenty days." Kurama shouted back

Looks way more than just twenty days. My black hair was nearly touching the floor and I seemed a little more stocky than before. It wasn't a bad thing, just disconcerting. Looking at my face, my features became more pronounced and the eyes were the creepiest of all. They were exactly the same as the Jyuubi's eyes. It was then I realised the immense power coursing through my veins. I huffed, '_Couldn't life be easier? How am I suppose to fit in? I need to control this before it controls me.'_ I decided, '_But first things first, complete my last mission and I know just where to put the tomb.'_

I looked at the stone tablets that Gyuuki and Kurama were holding and I could only read a small section of them each. I'll know where to find them if I need help later on. I picked up all of the bags that my siblings and I had with us, took a tail to each bijuu and began to walk with them to the old Ninshou archive.

We arrived at noon the same day and I told the bijuu to just sit and chill for a while. They started a game of tag and a few of the others sat down and watched. Walking back to the giant hole that was the archive brought back good and bad memories. My first kill but also my first love.

Looking into the pit, there was nothing left but charred bones. Clear the bones first then try a basic earth jutsu, Thank god I started to learn basic earth jutsu's before classes were stopped.

"Fire style: grand fireball annihilation jutsu." Placing my hand to my mouth I breathed out chakra and activated the nature using the chakra in my hand. It was the biggest fire ball I had seen in my life that I jumped back just in time to dodge the flames licking around dangerously._' Dumb ass, you should have remembered that your way more powerful than before. Be more careful.'_ I scolded myself. A grand fireball jutsu would have been enough with this amount of power. Watching the flames finally die down, I saw the black hardened ground and prepared for the basic earth jutsu and remembered this time to not pump so much chakra into it.

"Earth style; multiple earth style walls jutsu.." I said as the ground began shaking and levelling out inside the pit. The bijuu had stopped running around at the feel of the earth moving underneath them. "Saiken, please bring Sensei's body here." I learned their names as we were walking, Sensei had chosen the perfect names for all of them. Saiken was keeping Sensei's body from decaying as he was a six tailed (Rokkubi) slug and kept the elements and parasites off his dead body. I watched as his body was left in the middle of the pit and hopped down after Saiken had returned. Opening Sensei's eyes and extracting the rinnegan is something I did not enjoy doing. Focusing a small amount into the hand holding his eyes, that caught alight and shrivelled until they were nothing but ash that flew away in thaw wind '_Rest in piece Sensei, Natsume and Mika. I will miss you all very much but I hope your happy and not in pain. Please wait for me on the other side.'_ I smiled into the wind and tears reached my eyes again. I could feel all nine sets of eyes on me as I stood there and grieved again.

"Earth style; mud slide jutsu." I whispered channelling chakra into the ground to burry my family. "Kurama and Gyuuki, please bring the stone tablets here and place them onto the displaced grind." They dragged them over and set them down, again I performed the multiple wall jutsu and made it into a solid cylindrical shape. Using a water jutsu then a fire jutsu was enough to melt the wall and give a door to pass through to place the tablets standing up and in the order Sensei had left in the scroll for me. Using the extra strength in the tails have, I carefully picked them up and melted them to the floor so they remained standing. When I was finished, I walked back outside and sealed the entrance. '_Mission accomplished, Sensei.' _I thought to the breeze that had picked up.

I turned away from the building and into the looks of nine baby beasts. Time for the babies to leave the nest.

"Gather around kids." I called as they moved towards me and sat down in front of me_, 'This is going to be hard.'_ I thought to myself. Taking a deep breath I began;

"It is time for me to leave you and for you to all find your own paths and a person who understands you and create a strong bond with them. Humans will seal you into other humans or objects like the Rikudo had. Humans don't understand things that are different and I need you to try and think what they are thinking or doing before lashing out at them. Behave and look after each other until I am able to take on the responsibility again. Like the Rikudo said, You will become one again some day. Now I need you to return to where we were earlier and to look out for each other, be careful of humans but don't lose this innocence you have now. Your path will become clear. I love you all and I will miss you but I will be back as soon as I can, grow strong my babies." I concluded with happy tears streaming down my face and smiling at them, beckoning them with my eyes to leave. They all smiled at me with tears in their eyes as they turned around and walked away. I had to keep reminding myself that this is what Sensei wanted for them and this was the best coarse of action.

Leaning against the new building, I slid down the wall next to the bags of my beloved family. I started with Natsume's things. Some clothes and ration bars, jutsu scrolls and, what's this? I pulled out a blue leather journal from a hidden pocket in his bag. Opening it, I realised it's in the same code and at the bottom of the contents page read '_Book one of three.' _The name of this book was '_The Circle.' _ Which just sparked my interests even more. Where is the third one? That question was answered when I went through Mika's things and the name of this one was '_The Elemental circle,' _and was in green leather. Were these books also in the other archives or did they have them from the beginning? I stopped my questions because it would just frustrate me that I can't decipher the stupid symbols. So I placed them in my bag with my little maroon journal. I took their pairing katanas as well and placed them both on my left hip.

Moving onto Sensei's things, there was nothing but scrolls that I had already read so I created a fire and threw everything else into it. The two katanas were humming with energy on my hip. Their names are_ Akuma _and_ Youkai _(Both mean Demon in Japanese). Seems they are growing attached to my power. Drawing a seal on my left hip I placed them both into the seal and it blended back into my skin. I have gotten into the habit of seals on my skin but it was strange that the seal disappeared after using it, almost like a tattoo that is only seen when I want it to. Perhaps its part of my bloodline but I'm not going to ask questions about something that works.

_Akuma and Youkai _were two swords that were forged next to each other in a fire that was left behind by the Jyuubi years ago, just before Sensei defeated it. I never received a katana because Sensei said I was too reckless with weapons and only allowed me use of shurikens and kunais. I thought I was good with weapons, especially katanas because of the creative ways I hold them. One is held normally in my right hand while the left hand has the blade pointing down, giving me equal attack and defence because of my lack of physical strength. But at least now I'll have a reminder of my adoptive siblings and their protection of the future in the form of their katanas.

The sun had begun to set while I set up a camp in the nearby forest, yes, the same forest from just over a year ago but not the same place, you must be stupid to return to a place twice when you're a shinobi. I need a bit of practice with my new power because, Sensei didn't care to mention that the only ways to get to the land of dragons are by sea or sky and I haven't even attempted that yet but at least my healing rate is faster now, thanks to the Jyuubi and my awesome genes that have been amplified thanks to the sealing.

Taking out some protein powder from one of the pockets on my belt, I held out my hands and did a small water jutsu, even though the water overflowed a little over my hands. Taking the open packet of protein powder with one of my tails, I poured the powder in and swirled it around with chakra until it was mixed and gulped it down quickly because I tended to gag at the awful taste but they save you in bad situations, like now. Shaking my now scrunched up face to get rid of the taste, I started to move my shoulder blades experimentally and found the muscle that runs from them and into my wings. It was a pretty cool feeling and it was fun so I stood up to experiment. It became second nature very quickly, until I actually tried to take off and no, flapping your arms doesn't work either and I landed flat on my face somehow without breaking my nose. I eventually sat up and rubbed my sore face, noticing how quickly the pain was disappearing and I smiled to myself. _'This is going to be so much fun.'_ I thought now grinning like an idiot to myself, I laid down on a piece of long grass and drifted into a sleep with dreams of flying to the moon and back

I woke up the next morning, thinking about how corny my dreams were. I just shook my head in shame at myself and sat up. I really didn't feel like stuffing protein powder down my throat so early in the morning so I decided to skip breakfast. Standing myself up and dusting myself, I began stretching all of my muscles, including the new ones, giving them special attention because I needed them to work properly for me today. I packed up and erased my presence from the ground, I made my way back to the tomb and open field. I was going to need lots of space. Placing my bag next to the tower as I decided to call it, I moved away from the building and began doing some dance stretches, noticing how good my balance is with tails. The sun was now just fully over the horizon, I put it behind me and decided to use my shadow to see were I might go wrong. Angling my top of my body down a bit, I spread my wings and started running like I have never run before. Thinking that this was a good speed, I tried to flap and I took off but soon crashed because I was too amazed to remember to keep flapping.

I eventually turned off of my face once the pain had disappeared; I looked up to the sky and watched as birds flew. And started to think; '_Well of coarse they need their wings to fly but there is something else I'm missing. Speed is not something necessary to stay up. Maybe my balance is off.' _ And that's when it hit me. Standing up again I concentrated on beating my wings towards the floor and at the same time and my feet lifted off. Feeling off balance, I tried extending my tails around and I was up and away. I pushed chakra into the wings and took off towards the sky. Making sure to keep remembering to use my wings and tails for balance, I was flying just like a bird and soon enough I didn't need to think anymore and I started laughing and whooping as I rose and dived and served. Seeing the tower was close by I decided to land. Yeah, bad idea, I had to much speed and as I put my feet down, I tripped with the speed and rolled in awkward ways until I slammed, back first and upside down, into the tower. My legs flopped over and I stood up only to fall flat on my ass. Okay that really did hurt but I couldn't help but laugh at how that must have looked. I stopped laughing, eventually, and decided it was time to get some nutrients into my body and after that I tended to the more serious wounds I gained during my fail of a landing.

I was exhausted and decided to sleep on top of the tower and carried my bag on my front of my body and landed gently this time. Figuring I was pretty safe up there for the time being, I sat down and watched the sun set. It was amazing how reds and oranges streaked the sky and the deep blue of night chased after it. I stretched and lay down and fell asleep quickly. Tomorrow I would start the trek to the Land of Dragons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I had been travelling on foot through very dense forest so no one could see me for a week and after stepping on my hair for the second time that day and the tenth time that week, I decided it was time for a hair cut. These tails were becoming more and more useful but I didn't want to get use to them in case I have to get rid of them permanently. So carefully I gathered up mi hair in the middle of my back, took out a kunai and cut right through and hoping it was somewhere near straight. Now that it was down to my bum again instead of my ankles, I grinned at the hair in my hand and smiled triumphantly at it and began to burn it happily.

Walking normally again, I arrived at the docks but stayed back in the trees, afraid to be chased by an angry mob because I looked like a freak or worse, the Jyuubi. How am I suppose to get from here to over there and up there, without being seen? I didn't have a cooking clue. Taking off my bag from my back where it sat between my wings after lengthening the straps, I sat down hard on my backside, crossed my legs and began to think.

I made up two plans so if the first one didn't work then the second would. Plan one: climb a really tall tree and take off from there. Or plan two: if plan one fails I will do a transformation jutsu and walk out into the ocean and take off from there. Even though they both sound very stupid, they are the only ones I have.

Deciding this I began to climb a tree and plan one works, surprisingly. I flew up pretty high so people on the ground will mistake me for a large bird and carried on East just like Sensei told me to. Finding a wide current that blew up from behind, I only had to flap my wings every now and then and found myself thinking of everything that has happened to me in my short life so far.

'_I lost my mother at a very young age and my father hated me for how I looked and I was lonely for two years while he went to work, got drunk then came home and threw some food at me. Then he found a sucker to take me in and that's when I found out what a true family was. I found people who cared for me even though they were a bit scared of me and we became as close as real siblings. Then I gained the power of my clan and everything worked out for me becoming a strong kunoichi. Then I fell in love and gave myself to him even though I had another duty and had to leave him for it. I then discovered my true talent through taijutsu and dance and Sensei became sick. I was the glue holding them together. I nearly completed my training in the five elements and yin and yang release, then Sensei's family left then the house was destroyed and the rest of my family died, leaving me as the Jinchuuriki for the Yin chakra of the Jyuubi and the mother of Giant baby beasts then having to leave them and find our own paths and now I'm going to an ancient land to control this power'_

I had been gliding for hours when night fell and I had to stop on the water and wait for sunrise so I know my direction again. This was going to be a long night.

Hours later, the sun was rising and I was able to take off again and decided that flying was so much faster than any other type of travel. As noon beat down on my burned back, I finally caught sight of land. As soon as my feet touched land, I got down on all fours and began kissing it when I thought I felt the ground move. I brushed it off and told myself I had been out on the see for too long

I was wondering around the mystical forest and I knew I was in the right place by how the forest was untouched by man and how it smelt. Now to find the dragons.

"Who are you?" a voice called from behind on my right. I turned around and came face to face with a dragon, the same height I was on its four legs and wings spanning along its long back and two horns sticking up from its head. I was speechless. I just stared into its slitted red eyes with my mouth hanging open. Finally regaining my thought I answered.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" I asked

"You're the one who's trespassing." Finally realising he was a boy, be turned his head away from me and blushed under royal blue scales of his face. I was to busy staring at his mouth that was big enough to swallow half of me easily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to just trespass but my name is Sonea Storm Shadow, third apprentice of Rikudo Sennin. I have come under his orders. Who do I need to see that has influence over your kind?" I asked.

"Oh," His face brightened up, "Then you need to see Dad. My name is Sora by the way and I'm the chiefs son." He said smiling. I just stared wide-eyed at his teeth. "Follow me, I'll take you to the council and Dad." He said walking pass me.

On the walk there, I was able to look at Sora properly. His eyes are completely red with black slits, and his two colourings were Royal blue and a sandy cream colour.. His entire head was blue as well as his back, shoulders and fore paws and had blue running across and down his cream coloured chest and the base of his tail and the spiky end were also blue. His Claws, elbows, chest and most of his wings, except the top of the boney wings that were blue, were the milky colour as well as his spine running down his back and a few armoured spikes sticking out from his elbows and shoulders. Because of the heavy armoured scales, it almost made him shimmer in the little patches of sunlight that made it through the trees. Dragons are the most beautiful creatures I have ever come across. Sora was a very handsome dragon.

We arrived at the mouth of a cave and started to wonder if he just wasn't going to just eat me. When we came across glowing crystals showing a descending passage. It was gorgeous and mystical, so many different colours mixing and existing with each other in such a large space. The light got stronger until we reached a large space with many different sized dragons walking around, some even bigger than buildings. I stared in wonder as they all stood in some type of order. The serpent-like Dragon in the middle hovered fore ward and put its big head in front of me.

"Dad, stop. Your scaring one of the Rikudo Sennin's apprentices." Sora moaned to the big serpent. I shuffled closer to Sora and asked, "That's your dad?"

"Silence human. Son, Why have you brought her down to the counsel. Haven't I taught you not to play with your food?" The Serpent dragon said and I flinched.

"But dad, I think that she is telling the truth. Look at here eyes and tails." He said with conviction, "And besides I think this meal will put up a fight if I tried to eat her and win." He complained with a puffed up face. Some of the other dragons started to laugh. I couldn't help but smile at his answer and the Serpent dragon's face softened.

"I am sorry for scaring you, human, what is your name and purpose? Does your Sensei need help with the Jyuubi again?" It asked light heartedly, pulling away from my face.

I put on a serious face and began, trying to hold back tears, "Sensei has died as well as my seniors. He got old and tried to seal the Jyuubi into my seniors but they could not handle it and died. I now contain the Yin chakra of the Jyuubi and its yang half was cut into nine beings that I was told to leave behind. This is what I now look like because of the sealing." I paused to sniffle and pull out the scroll he left me. I bowed as the serpent took the scroll from me and began to read. "My name is Sonea Storm Shadow."

He looked thoughtful while reading the scroll. Sora shuffled next to me and licked away the tears that were falling and he smiled at me. I gave him a sad smile back as the serpent dragon looked up and into my eyes as a condolence then turned to face the other dragons. A slightly smaller serpent dragon that was cream colour hovered over to the chief and wrapped herself around him. I could definitely tell that they were Sora's parents.

The chief was royal blue and very bulky for a serpent dragon and his mother was also bulky but not as much and was the same sandy cream Sora was. But apart from that Sora was the splitting image of his father. And was walking on four legs like the rest of the dragons.

Chief spoke up, "Our dear friend has departed from this world and left this girl to take this big responsibility. As his friend, we will use our mystical powers to help this brave young woman and get her stable enough to complete her duty with other humans again and bring her to her full potential. If she is worthy we will contract with her. But first we have our own problem to take care of." He stopped and turned to me. "In exchange for our help we request that you help us. You may refuse if you feel that you have too much on your plate already. This island can no longer sustain us anymore and for it to live we must leave but if we leave without a plan humans will see us as a threat and kill our kind off. We need a sustainable piece of land to live and thrive off of. Do you know of anyway to help us?" All of the dragons started to bow to me even the chief and his wife. I looked at Sora and we both looked as shocked as the other. How did they become so weak when they were strong enough to fight the Jyuubi? I wasn't going to let them suffer and anyway I had the perfect place in mind already. At the bottom of Mount Myoboku, I remember Sensei telling us the story of toads living there, So, lets see if reptiles and amphibians can get a long.

"I am honoured that you have asked me for help and I will help any way that I can. Have you Heard of Mount Myoboku, Chief?" I responded grinning.

"Yes I have. Toads live there. We cannot just barge in there and demand to stay…"

"Not with them but up on the mountain there. I don't know of any other animal able to live on mountains but dragons, that is what Sensei told me." I interrupted, " And finding food up there will be perfect for you because of the humid conditions and there is land for thousands of kilometres around it for the carnivores and yet private enough that humans won't stumble across it. Do you see where this is going Chief?' I asked the thoughtful looking dragon. All of the other dragons began to look thoughtful and re-energised as they thought this over.

"You are to clever for your own good, girl." Chief said smiling at me, I smirked back forcefully with sweat pouring down my face. "Very well, we shall help you with the Jyuubi. There is a reason your Sensei sent you here, do you know why?" He asked. I shook my head in a no gesture. "Alright. Meeting adjourned for now. Sora you will escort our guest here and get her settled in. I must gather my thoughts and get the island moving…" I cut him off.

"What do you mean, "Get the Island moving"? I shouted with fear. Chief looked back down at me in confusion.

"Did you not feel the moving of the island as you arrived? What about its shape, don't tell me you didn't notice its spikes on the surface before you landed?"

I closed my eyes, gave a forced smile and scratched my cheek with embarrassment. '_How did I miss that?'_ I thought sheepishly, as all of the dragons laughed this time. After the laughing died down Chief explained.

"This island is actually not an island at all. It is actually a giant mythical turtle that has very special qualities like our kind and has been like a mother to us and our power. It contains a limitless dimension deep inside its shell. None of us go into it or even near it. I see the wheels turning in your head." He interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry, is that the reason why Sensei sent me here?" I asked.

"It is. If you lose to the Jyuubi at a power struggle contest, you will be sealed in there for eternity with it but if you win, you will have free reign on its chakra. That is why you're here. Now I will get the turtle moving for land, close to Mount Myoboku. Any objections?" 

"No sir." I said smiling up to him as he floated away.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sora asked now sitting in front of me.

"Can you show me where I'll be sleeping and staying, I'm kind of tired after flying for two days, oh and where can I take a bath?" I asked.

"Sure no problem. Do you want a ride? Your wings must be stiff from all that flying."

I smiled at him tiredly, "Okay but don't blame me if I fall asleep." I said in a yawn.

Getting on his back, he began to fly and the beating of his wings and muscles working in his back lulled me into a much, needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

'_What's that and why is it ticklish. Come on, let me sleep a little more.' _ I thought as I tossed over onto my stomach to stop the ticklish sensation. Then it poked my side and it was extremely ticklish that I made a small yip and sat straight up clutching at the blanket and looked straight into Sora's angry yet very amused face.

"I have been yelling at you and growling for you to get up for twenty minutes already. You're suppose to be a trained shinobi and not a civilian teen now get cleaned up and meet us in the council room." Sora said running away before I could get directions.

I looked around the room. One sort of window behind me that's not closable and permanently open. Door right in front of me that Sora took off out of with no passage beyond because of the drop. This is going to be a long day of getting lost. Getting up, I found my bag in the right corner of the room and went over to it and grabbed some clean clothes and soap and proceeded to step out of the door and start falling, when the ground came up close enough to look like it was going to hit me, I yawned and spread my wings, pushing chakra into them to stop me almost immediately and stepped onto the ground, ending my yawn. It was then that I noticed all of the dragons around me staring at me. Some with shock and some with fear written over their faces. I walked up to Sora, who had stopped in mid conversation with another dragon and asked him where the bathing room was.

"That's so cool, how did you do that?!" Sora's friend asked.

"Well I just kinda stepped out of my room and…" Chief cut me off.

"That was very reckless of you, Sonea Storm Shadow." I cringed and turned around to meet the angry and disappointed eyes that were glowing red at me. I looked down to my right and continued.

"Well if your son actually told me where everything was, I wouldn't be irritable and try to plunge to my death." I said boredly while I stared angrily at Sora, Who began running when his father turned around to scold him.

I decided to play a game and grabbed Sora's ankles with my tails and proceeded to hog-tie him until he fell over. Everyone laughed and he began to blush so red that I swear he would have turned that colour. Chief turned to look at me and winked cheekily. I winked back to say I understood and dragged him back towards us and I bent over him and smiled sweet and silkily.

" It seems you were right about the meal beating you and winning." I bragged with sweetness poisoning my voice.

"Sora, please do what I asked of you properly." Chief said to his son with an exasperated tone and bringing a claw up to his face and rub his temples.

"Right dad. Sonea, I am sorry for neglecting my duties towards you and if you would want me to, I will continue to be your guide. Do you forgive me?" He asked with wide puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," I said letting him go. "I would like that very much. Now can someone point me to a place I can get clean, the old sea salt is starting to itch my skin."

"I'll take you there now. See you later dad." Sora said leading the way.

"Sonea, before you go," Chief called making me stop and turn to face him, "Please come and see me afterwards and if you ever do something like that again, I will not hesitate to finish what gravity could not, do you understand?"

I smiled, "Yes, sir."

The baths were a hot spring where I could soak and wash away the salt that had gathered in my hair and skin. The dragons don't really go into the water, they just enjoy the steam as the water would make their scales soft and delicate, which is very dangerous for them as their bodies are really sensitive. That was a really interesting piece of trivia for me.

Sora sat with me just talking while I cleaned myself up and he enjoyed the steam. He also explained to me why his parents were serpentine like and he wasn't. Apparently time changes their bodies to how it would best benefit them, making them even more mysterious. I decided to find out more about Sora personally and so I started up the next conversation

"Hey, can I ask you a personal question?" I turned to lean on the side of the wall and crossed my arms over the ledge to stare at him.

"Sure, fire away." He replied lying his head down on his clawed paws.

"Why does it seem like whenever Chief looks at you, he seems disappointed?"

His eyes shot open and his head shot up to look at me. So many thoughts passed over his eyes and face in a matter of seconds then he replied, "I'm not what he wants me to be. My nature of my chakra is wind style and not lightning like his. I'm also very weak for a dragon like me and father thinks that I won't be able to lead the dragons when his time comes to leave. I try my best but it's never enough." He laid his head back down with hooded eyes.

"You know, I kind of know what you're talking about." I started as I turned back around and got back into the water up to my chin."

Sora walked over to me, lay down and put his head by my shoulder, "What do you mean?" he asked, guarded.

"Well when I was very young, I looked nothing like my parents and every night they would fight about it. Before I turned into what I am now, I had blonde hair and blue eyes and a slight tan to my skin. My parents were both pale and had the traditional black hair of the clan and no one in the clan had blue eyes. It was just unheard of. My mother died from a sickness and when the clan was massacred, they left me alive saying 'I am definitely not from the Chi clan because of my looks' and they left me alive. My father also survived that night but he pretty much treated me like a mosquito than his own daughter. Then not to long after that, I was given to Sensei and I was useless. You just have to find out what you're good at and prove your worth that way." I concluded, stretching my arms up and resting my head against my hands. I peeked at Sora and he seemed happy, thoughtful but happy. '_Glad I could cheer someone up.'_ I thought with a satisfied feeling, smiling to myself.

We finally found Chief an hour later. I was wearing a long sleeved top that I've torn the top of the back out to put my wings through, tight black pants and knee high boots. Chief whistled when he saw me

"Where's the fire, girl? You look like you mean business."

I chuckled at his comment.

"Thanks but earlier it looked like you wanted to talk business." I shot back jokingly. His face became serious and I mirrored his.

"Sora, you are free of your duty for now. I will find you later to carry on with it." He ordered Sora

"Yes father." He turned to me, "See you later Sonea and thanks for the advice earlier, I will do my best." He smiled and trotted off. I turned back to Chief and he had a confused but happy look on his face.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I just gave him some advice to improve himself that I got through experience." I said back

"Ah, yes. You are the apprentice that Rikudo didn't know what to do with. I remember talking about you, the demon blooded girl. Am I right?"

"Unfortunately yes." I frowned.

"You should be happy, it's what saved you from the Jyuubi. And thanks to that you have become quite powerful now. All you have to do is gain full control over that power. Do you have any written documents about your abilities or clan that I can study while you fight the Jyuubi?"

Thinking for a moment, I remembered the books I saved from the archive and started to pull down my pants. Chief just looked so innocently confused that I couldn't help but smile at him as I ran my thumb against my canine tooth to draw blood and ran it along two parallel lines down each leg. The seals popped up and unsealed the books onto the ground two by two as they were sealed. Then I reached into my left back pocket and pulled out the three journals bound in leather as I pulled my pants back on. Chief just raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Now this I can work with. And by the look of the seals, your Sensei didn't know you had them, am I correct?"

"Yes you are correct but I couldn't knowingly destroy what was left of my heritage, so I saved them from the archive. And the three journals, each of my siblings and I had one." I replied honestly.

"I understand your feelings and I would have done the same. I do not hate you for it or look down upon you for saving what is left of your heritage. I commend you for it because it has made my job easier. In one month, turtle island will reach land close to Mount Myoboku. I want you to think about fighting the Jyuubi for a few days and completing this task as soon as possible. I will then get back to you on these books and help you look human again but that should take care of itself once you defeat the Jyuubi. Return to your room and prepare you will go into the other dimension room in two days and will be given six days before we give up hope and seal you in there permanently. Do you understand, Sonea Storm Shadow, third apprentice?"

"Yes sir!" I shouted determinedly.

I didn't even bother to find Sora after the meeting, I just returned to my room and thought. How can I beat the monster that put mankind into hiding years ago? I couldn't even match the man who barely defeated it himself.

"Knock, knock." Sora said hovering by the door.

"Come on in." I said with a forced smile. He landed onto the floor and walked over to me with his spiky tail swinging from side to side, and sat down next to my bed and studied me. "What?" I asked with a blush rising to my cheeks.

"I'm suppose to be your guide and you just go and wander off after your meeting with dad without me? He said in a mock hurt tone.

"Sorry, I got caught up in my own world again."

"What happened, Sonea?"

"I'm going to the other dimension to fight the Jyuubi for its chakra." I said half heartedly, looking down at my crossed legs. His eyes softened some how before he smiled.

"Come on, that's not the Sonea I first met, now is it?"

I looked at him, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "What do you mean?" I asked frustrated.

"You wandered on to an island full of dragons without a second thought about it and stood your ground when you came face to face with the fiercest dragon on this island and proved you could take me down no problem. Plus it's only half the monster it use to be anyway, and dad said that it was a stupid creature anyway." He said standing up to tower over me and wings ruffling triumphantly. I couldn't help but smile, shake my head and stand up on my bed to tower over him slightly. We started to laugh and I flipped back down onto my bed and stared at the ceiling and put my hands behind my head and crossed my ankles and continued to think, as Sora walked out of my room to give me some piece.

'_I hope that it's as stupid as he said because I have no idea what I'm going up against. And I won't have this power I have now to use as this is it's power and I'll be back to my previous state I guess I will have to act on instinct against this thing and use some clever traps to corner it long enough to gain it's power.'_

For the next two days I was up in my room thinking of ways to defeat it without losing, myself. I want over some storm style jutsu's, which could help me, but it has these eyes that are a hundred times more powerful than my own and I'll need to be extremely quick. Sora even came up to give me food and dragged me out to spar with him a few times and fell into my traps just to make me feel better. He is a great friend I would like to have by my side for the rest of my life, If I make it through this alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I was standing outside of two giant doors with Sora and Chief on either side of me, looking as nervous as I was. I could already feel the power of the Jyuubi slipping away from my control and it scared me.

"We will give you six days before we seal you in there permanently. If you fail and the Jyuubi takes your chakra, the doors will seal you in there and you will die. Good luck and we will be waiting for you." Chief said, opening the giant doors to a room that was a mixture of colours and was absolutely gorgeous. It had a yellow colour to it but hundreds of other colours swirling and mixing with it. Chief's voice broke me out of my awe.

"You will fight the Jyuubi in a meditative state, in this room. The rest is up to you now, Sonea Storm Shadow."

"Good luck Sonea and see you in six days." Sora said, pulling me against his body using his head to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms as far as they could around his large shoulders, before pulling away and walking into the room.

The doors shut behind me and I felt very alone. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I sat down cross legged on the ground, placed my hands connected by their finger tips, into my lap and closed my eyes. I opened them in my mind's eye to the same room but a mirror in front of me. I soon discovered that it wasn't a mirror but the Jyuubi that had taken my form. I jumped back very quickly as it opened it's eyes and released a throaty growl from its uplifted lips.

I examined my body very quickly. I still had my wings but the creature in front didn't, '_Great, an advantage.'_ I thought quickly but as soon as I found this my hopes dropped, no tail to keep my balance, but one cat like tail whipped in front of me and I realised that it was my own and my hopes returned and I had my normal red eyes and black hair back.

The creature in front stood up into a four-legged stance and sneered at me. I bared my now lengthened fangs back at it as I did a few hand seals.

"Storm style: Dark clouded mist." I commanded and took off upwards using the cloud cover to hide my movements. Now we were fighting with smell and sound alone.

I waited in the air as I focused on the sound of the breathing and now rustling creature as it started to dart around. I twisted as a tail shot out to hit me in my right shoulder. Using the twisting to avoid damage to my shoulder, I wrapped my legs around its tail, and proceeded to pull and give a hard beat with my wings to pull it up to me so I could slam it down again.

As it's body came into sight, I completed another set of seals.

"Fire style: Fire palm thrust." I said as I pulled my burning, right hand open palm back and fingers bent towards my palm to hit is squarely in the face. It missed but burned it on its left cheek and winced, I took the opportunity to flip it with the same arm I tried to punch it with and twisted and kicked it squarely in the chest. It shot away quickly and I took this chance and followed it through the dark clouds as quickly as I could to end it as quickly as I could.

Stopping and landing on the ground again, the sent of blood hit my nose and I looked down. It had nicked my across my abdomen as I twisted and kicked it. And it was very deep. Quickly sending some chakra to it to close it, I ditched my top and settled with having to fight in my bra, it would be easier.

I took of running in the completely opposite direction and stopped not to far away and waited. It should smell my blood and go running to it if what Sensei told me about it was correct, it enjoyed the taste of human blood. I waited for it as I heard the rustling of movement and the most horrible smelling blood I had ever smelt before. I must have broken a few of it's bones and caused internal bleeding. I was starting to run out of chakra keeping this justsu up and healing myself, it was no surprise. I needed to finish this as quickly as I could now. No more playing. Stepping carefully, I pushed a little chakra into my eyes to get a clearer view. It was there with my shirt in hand and pressed against it's face, enjoying my scent. Two more high level jutsu left. If it works, I'll be able to pull away it's chakra no problem, if I miss, I'm dead. Forming the seals of tiger, monkey and rat

"Lightning release: Lightning bolt jutsu." I said holding my left palm outstretched to the Jyuubi. As it looked up, the lightning bolt hit it and it collapsed to the floor and started to twitch with the lightning still coursing through its veins. I released the dark mist cloud jutsu and walked over to the Jyuubi. I allowed my chakra to reach forward and grab the Jyuubi's chakra and started the tug of war.

I started to step back, pulling it's chakra along with me but the Jyuubi started to re gain itself and started to pull back. I needed a plan, and quickly and with such little chakra left, I had very few options. I used my wings slightly to pull back as I tried to think.

'_Dammit! What now I need something to stop it from moving so I can pull it the rest of the way out. I don't know many earth jutsu's and the rest of the elements will be useless. There aren't many other techniques and if it carries on like this I will lose. Sensei used chakra chains but I was never taught it but this is the last chance I have, I have to remember.'_ Forming the hand seals of tiger, boar, and dog and clapping my hands together, I gathered as much chakra I had left and hoped it works.

"Sealing jutsu: Chakra chains Restriction seal." As soon as I said it, chains shot out of my body, sealing the creature in my mind's eye permanently and allowing me to pull the rest of it's chakra out before I fell down, exhausted and sore but happily relieved.

I now had the Jyuubi's chakra and placed it in my body next to my own chakra system so I could integrate it with mine any time I need it. The Jyuubi will be forever sealed that way within me and I was not letting it out anytime soon.

Opening my eyes to the real world again, I heard the doors open behind me as I fell backwards to fall onto my back but a large nose caught me half way and claws closed around my upper shoulders to steady me. I realised in my exhausted state that Chief had caught me and was now smiling into my face.

"How… long have… I been… out for?" I asked huffing in my exhausted state.

" Five days, you just made it Sonea." He smiled at me. It felt like five hours rather than five days, incredible how time is warped in here. I was picked up and put onto a familiar back. I smiled and snuggled into it and fell into a deep sleep.

'_I was running through a battlefield, my legs weren't running fast enough and I couldn't fly or do anything. The Jyuubi was up ahead, I could feel its enormous and disgusting power up ahead. If it was here then how am I still here? Shouldn't I be dead if the Jyuubi is resurrected, something was very wrong. A flash of orange ran past me and seven oversized wolves. What the hell is going on?"_

I woke up clutching my painful head and had been crying. I reached up to wipe the tears away and opened my eyes to see that it was blood. I shot up to my things and grabbed a mirror. Blood had been pouring from my eyes but there was nothing wrong. I decided to walk very carefully back to the bed after making my head worse with the sudden movement and study myself more carefully. Lying back down, I held the small mirror overhead. My hair was back to it's blonde and no tails or wings. That depressed me but then I saw my eyes. They were red but had three tomoes in them and everything seemed to move in slow motion and very detailed. I closed them again and they were back to their blue. I needed to find Chief. Getting up very carefully to get to my things, I picked up another long sleeved shirt that I ripped the back out of again by habit, my tight black pants and pumps. Now I had another problem, how am I suppose to get down now? Sighing, I sat down at the door and pressed my bare feet against the wall and pushed some chakra into them to walk down the wall.

Half way down, Sora flew up to me and smiled, "Need a lift?"

Smiling back I said, "Sure." And got on.

He escorted me to the baths and lay down while I began to undress. I saw that I only had my bra on and laughed, then slipped out of my torn pants and boots, at least they were still good. The hot water felt good until it started to his against my pentagram tattoo and I tried to look. Sora saw this and trotted over with my mirror in his mouth and I looked. There was a seal around it with chains wrapping around the symbols. I traced the few I could reach like my left shoulder and right hip and realised it was really hot and glowed an angry red. I sat back into the water and ignored the hissing because I wasn't in the mood to deal with it at the moment, I just wanted to get the smell of sweat and blood off of my body and to try to relax and get my muscles working again.

"Walking to Chief's place I decided to get some basic answers out of Sora.

"So how long was I asleep for?" I asked lazily with a huff.

"Um, About three weeks." He replied unsure. I stopped dead in my tracks. How the hell is that possible, I know I'm lazy for a shinobi but come on. We would be reaching land soon.

"So, we will be leaving soon for Mount Myoboku soon then." I said to myself.

"Yeah, don't worry dad will explain everything to you." He simply said.

"So… What have you been doing the past three, nearly four weeks, including the time I was in that room?" I asked to keep a conversation running.

"I've… been working on my skills and dad said that I have improved a lot, so I'm really happy about that and I've been coming to check up on you every morning and making sure the seal was still stable." He said, noting the pause.

"You know seals?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, dad's been teaching me using some of your books and he asked me to keep an eye on yours for any changes but it's stable." He said turning his head to smile at me. I felt happier that he was getting along with his dad and improving himself and finding his own path.

Walking into Chief's room, I paused by the door before following Sora the rest of the way. There were scrolls and books thrown everywhere, he looked up from a scroll before speaking.

"Ah, Sonea, how are you feeling dear girl?" He stared at me. I looked around and lingered my eyes while replying before looking at him.

"I'm fine sir. I just have a few questions and I'm a bit stiff after sleeping for three weeks but I'm good."

"Ah, yes, questions, good!" He seemed a bit scatter brained at the moment but okay and still perfectly healthy for a serpent dragon. "Sit down you two and make yourselves comfortable, we will be here for a while." He smiled slyly at us as Sora and I tried to find a place to sit.

Finally sitting down on a rather big scroll, Chief put down his scroll and entangled his claws in front of him and began the meeting.

"Let's start with your questions then I will explain everything else I need to afterwards." He said with a light hearted tone. I took a big breath before I began trying to get my thoughts into order and began with the first question.

"What is this seal on my back?" I decided to ask first.

"Ah yes, the Fate seal. Created by your clan hundreds of years ago. The chains around it represent your own power and will holding it down and away form its chakra that you have taken. I am surprised that you know such a jutsu. Did your Sensei teach it to you?"

"No, he used it on me and the Jyuubi and I was out of options and decided that I was going to die anyway so what the hell. I remembered what seals he used and copied it from memory."

"You were able to copy it because of your demon eyes. They seem to have evolved because of the Jyuubi's powers some how. You were very reckless using a jutsu you haven't practice but if you say you were out of options, I believe you.

As your Sensei said to you in the scroll he left you, Depending on the worlds actions regarding the Bijuu, you will know that the Jyuubi is to be resurrected and your seal will start to break as their plans and other people's actions are concerned. It is new but it will settle down soon. Next question please."

"This morning I woke up to blood pouring from my eyes…" Chief's movements cut me off. He was looking carefully into my eyes.

"Please push some more chakra into them." He commanded. As I did I could see everything through my demon eyes and saw that he was an old dragon by the small wrinkles he had in his scales. He pulled back and spoke again.

"Enter your sage mode and then concentrate your chakra into them." I did as he asked and my hair changed black, from root to tip. I then concentrated some more chakra into them and saw everything like I did that morning. His eyes seemed to widen then he closed them and explained as I returned to normal.

"They are an advanced bloodline in your clan and it explains why you were able to copy the chakra chains. This eye, Sharingan, allows you to see everything clearly and see through any ninshou and copy it. An advanced dojutsu to your demon eyes. You got that?" I nodded, "Good now next question."

"Um, what about the blood I had pouring from my Sharingan this morning?" I reminded him. He put a claw up to his lifted head and tapped.

"Hmm, what were you dreaming about? Maybe that will give me a clue." He suggested.

"I was running with seven wolves and some flash thing and I could feel the Jyuubi's power ahead where we were running to." I closed my eyes to try to remember.

"Very intriguing indeed." His eyes lit up. "Please enter Jyuubi chakra mode." He commanded. Taking a breath, I extended my will to pull its chakra and incorporate it with mine and power surged through my veins again. I smiled at the feeling as it was a lot more controllable. Everything looked like they did the first time but the ten tails I had were just chains with no chakra around it anymore and they were black in colour. Chief leaned forward into my eyes again and stared. I was getting uncomfortable under his gaze when he finally pulled away and looked at me and smiled.

"That, my dear girl, I cannot explain as I have no answer for you. You must figure that out on your own. Next question." He said

"Do you know of anymore extended bloodlines I might have now?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

"That I cannot answer either but when we reach our new home, you will stay with us and train to your full extent so you don't get anymore surprises. I do have something very important to tell you and you may pass out from hearing it. Do you want to hear it now?" He asked very seriously. I was surprised at his seriousness but then I saw sadness and fear behind it and I needed to hear the answer.

"I can take it sir. Please tell me now." I said seriously. Chief took a big breath and began to talk.

"The seal, the Jyuubi's power and your specific bloodline has caused your body clock to stop and you can no longer age." My head hit the floor as he said the last word and blanked out into unconsciousness.

Sora's POV

Sonea's head hit the floor as I stared open mouthed at what my father had just said. I finally regained my voice and stood up defensively and demanded an answer from my father.

"What do you mean by her not being able to age."

"You must have felt it to, son. As soon as those doors opened you could feel it. Send your senses forth to here body and you'll understand." Dad explained, calm. I did as he said and sent forth my senses to Sonea's unconscious body and felt no movement in time come from her. I understood now and let a tear escape my eye.

"She will probably outlive us both, son. You need to help her. As near ageless beings, you will be the constant in her forever-unstable existence through other humans' lives. You can live for another thousand years if not more and it will be enough to keep her grounded to what's important. Please Sora, do you accept this life long duty to her and the world as we know it?"

I was speechless and tears were running down my face at the thought of her watching people live out their lives and her being stuck to watch them be happy and content before they die. I looked up to my fathers face and I was surprised to see that he has balling his eyes out to. I stopped crying, sniffled a bit and straightened my back to answer.

"I swear, for as long as I may live, I will help Sonea Storm Shadow and be at her call for as long as she needs me until I die." I said with honour as a scroll popped out from out of nowhere and landed in front of me.

"This scroll is called a summoning scroll, son. Sonea must sign it with her blood and she will be contracted with dragons. I will teach her this when she wakes up. But first you must sign the attendance register for her to be able to summon you." Father explained with dried tears and now a smile on his face.

"Okay father, I am ready. I will return after I place Sonea back into her room." I said, tossing here limp body across my back and walking out. Life has gotten interesting.

Sonea's POV

I woke up and began to cry into my pillow. Everything hit me like a brick wall again only this time I can't do anything about it. I won't be growing old. I won't be having children. Hell, I probably can't die either. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place and nowhere to go to get out.

Sora walked into my room without me realising and rested his head on my back to try to comfort me. Unfortunately I started crying more and he nuzzled me in the side turning me over and look at him. He jumped up carefully next to me and lay down and I cried into the soft yet strong scales of his shoulder and he rested his head on mine again. I could feel by the shaking of his muscles underneath the tough outer layer that he was crying with me. I eventually stopped and tried to comfort him while he cried. We both came to the end of tears and I asked him randomly;

"Sora, how old are you?" In a hoarse voice.

"I'm turning 80 in a few weeks." He replied coolly.

"How long do dragons live for?"

"We live for a thousand years and for once I'm glad of our long life span." He said laughing. I felt very confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I get to live with you for my whole life. The one who gave me hope to live a happy life is you Sonea." He smiled at me and I smiled back, climbing over him and stood up fixing my hair. He spoke again, getting off my bed.

"Dad wants to see you but I think we should get something to eat first." He said dropping through my door. I just smiled and grabbed some Jyuubi chakra and followed after. And stopping before the floor again and stepping onto it, changing back into my blonde self. He smiled back at me.

"Do you think you'll ever get bored of doing that?" He asked. I grinned back.

"Nope, never in a million years." I said happily, forgetting my worries for another time.

After eating my fill and then some more of self cooked meat and mushrooms, I made my way to Chief's room without Sora as he had made plans to hang out with his friends. I knocked on the wall outside his room and heard him call.

"Come in, dear one." I swear there are even more scrolls than last time and that was only one day ago. I sat on the same scroll and waited as he flipped through a small book I recognised. It was the red journal and the others were sitting open next to him.

"You wanted to see me again sir?"

"Yes. I saw the news hit you pretty hard. Are you okay?" He asked closing the three journals.

"Yes, thank you, for telling me the truth."

"Okay, I will continue from where we left off. Do you have anymore questions?"

"No sir, please tell me what you have discovered about anything else." I asked politely.

"Very well, your bloodline will continue to advance rapidly as you use the Jyuubi's chakra. You will be staying with us until such time you feel that you are ready to return to humans and carry on. You will train under my watch every day until such time. Sora will accompany you on some days for some sparring. We will be leaving Turtle Island in two days and flying the rest of the way. Right now I need you to sign something for me." He said tossing a large scroll at me. I opened it and on the borders there was a serpent like dragon going all the way around and meeting it's tail at the top of the page again. I looked up at him with confusion and he explained.

"This is a summoning scroll. A contract with dragons. You will sign it with your blood and be able to summon one of us depending on the amount of chakra pushed out. Please sign it in your blood and leave a hand print in the same column."

I bit my thumb to draw some blood, holding back my power to stop it from healing right away, I write my name quickly and spread some blood over my other fingers and pushed them down to leave a clear mark. I rolled the scroll back up and it proofed out of existence. I shrugged and started to lick away the blood on my hand and sealed the small wound on my thumb as I licked it

"Sonea, you have two days to rest and pack your things and we will meet in the council area on the second day as soon as you wake up. You may go." He said drawing my attention away from my blood. I turned around to walk out but then turned back again remembering something.

"What about my books sir?"

"Would you mind if I keep them. They will be safe with me I promise. But here." He said throwing the three journals at me and I caught them easily, "I cannot decipher them. Only a seal master can and I am no master at that delicate art." I bowed then headed to my room with surprising grace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Two days shot by in a blur but I did get some training in to recondition my muscles after three weeks of sleep. My power was controlled and I was happy but I needed to ask the Chief for a favour concerning the island. I trotted to the meeting area and walked up to Chief and Sora. I bowed and straight away I they knew I was up to something.

"Sir, what will happen to the island now?" I asked in a slow voice so they didn't hear my nerves.

"It will go off and live. Why do you ask Sonea Storm Shadow?" Chief asked with his claws crossed and an uplifted eyebrow.

"Well, concerning the other dimension room. I was wondering if maybe we can prepare it for future jinchuuriki's, like myself, who wish to harness the power of the Bijuu." I asked carefully. He seemed to smile and replied.

"I'm already working on that." And he grinned at me. I knew I could leave this up to him to finish.

I changed into my Jyuubi chakra mode and we took off from the island. I looked at it and I thought about how I missed the obvious, it was a fucking turtle and I didn't notice it. The outside of its shell was spiky and grey and I had a feeling that I will be seeing it again someday. I smiled at that thought as I prepared for days of flying.

Three days later and I was starting to battle. The chakra was starting to damage my chakra coils and it burned like a bitch. I sat on Chief's back trying to figure out a way I could fly without using the Jyuubi. Remembering to when I fought it, I had wings and a black cat-like tail so it was part of my bloodline somewhere and the natural chakra wouldn't damage my chakra coils and I could keep absorbing it and I wouldn't get tired. I decided to ask Chief if he knew anything.

"Hey Chief, can I ask you something?" I shouted to him

"Sure go ahead." He shouted back.

"During my fight with the Jyuubi, I had wings and a tail and I know now that it's a part of my bloodline somewhere. Do you have an idea about how I can attain that state again?"

"I think I might know something. I read it in one of your books. Apparently, demons can grow back limbs that had been lost and create new ones but it didn't explain how. I didn't think that it was important. Sorry Sonea." I smiled at the apology in his voice.

"It's okay. I'm sure I'll figure it out." I shouted, ending the conversation.

'_Hm, create new limbs huh?'_ I thought. I knew biology of the body quite well thanks to Sensei shoving it down my throat because of my bloodline. Humans had asexual cells, which replicate during cell division. I needed to speed up cell division by using my demon mode and get the cells to think that they are needed for flying and balance.

Closing my eyes, I drew in natural chakra to activate my demon mode. I started to concentrate on the cells on my shoulder blades and I could sense the left over energy from my wings and tail down on my tailbone. I sent some chakra to those areas hoping to cause a chain reaction. Nothing happened after an hour. I grew frustrated and decided to ignore it and work on it later. I began to stare at the passing clouds and landscape and soon got lost in my own world of revising everything Sensei taught me about the human body.

It had been twenty-four hours since I had to take a seat on Chief's back and four days of flying. I was growing more and more frustrated by the hour, thinking of how I could get my wings out again. I should have paid more attention to them when I had them.

"One more day of flying. How's your chakra coils?" Chief shouted over his shoulder breaking me out of my thoughts.

"They're still healing. I can't heal Jyuubi damage as quickly because of how potent it's chakra is to my body, even though I have control of it and it can't heal what it has caused itself anyway. I'll be up and flying again in a few hours." I shouted back.

"Don't force yourself. Stay there until we land." He ordered, ending the conversation. I sighed but then retreated back to my biology in my head. Studying the human, bird and cat's bodies to try to come up with an answer.

I must have fallen asleep sometime because I woke up in a cave on soft leaves. Its one up from my stone and wood bed. I looked up to see Sora staring at me with concern. I smiled and he frowned even more, I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You passed out and have been asleep for a week. Why did you push yourself so far?" He scolded and I closed my eyes with a forced smile and scratched my cheek and forcefully laughed.

"I can't help it, it's who I am. I don't like to burden other people. I guess it's a habit from my childhood." I said getting serious again and then very dizzy and I fell back down onto my bed. Sora got up and I could see him hovering over me shouting my name but I couldn't move. I closed my eyes to find the problem in my body._' Blood arts: damage detection jutsu.'_ Letting my mind wonder through my body, I found that my chakra coils were healed and chakra levels had returned to normal, both the Jyuubi's and mine. No damage found. Not even hunger or dehydration. This must have something to do with my seal. Something I cannot fix myself. I allowed sleep to take me as there was nothing I can do as I don't know my seal to sense any damage or repair it if I did. My last thought was: '_Must Speak with Chief about learning seals in more detail.' _And I passed out again.

' _A silver haired man smiled down at me as he offered his hand to help me up, only to collapse again in his arms, Ryuu? He says that we won and that it was all thanks to me and someone else and that I deserved a rest and that he loves me no matter what happens next as he lays me down on the floor again and I'm surrounded by people congratulating me and someone else? It all seemed to get fuzzy around the edges as I fade out but no- one can see what's happening.'_

I woke up with my vision all red as I realised that it was the blood again from my eyes. I seriously ached but I couldn't sit up because of weakness? I started to get panicked and squirmed around restlessly when Sora walked and calmed me down.

"Sora?" I croaked roughly.

"Yeah, it's me Sonea. Your alright."

"No I'm not, I can't move my body properly and…" I started to cry as Sora cut me off.

"You've been in a coma for ten years! What the hell happened?"

"Wha…" I breathed.

"Ten years, Sonea. You passed out on me when I started to complain about you passing out on the way here. Dad checked your seal and found an imbalance, and has been trying to correct it for years. Something went wrong when the Rikudo performed it and your chakra has been going erratic ever since it became obvious to us. But it seems that it's been corrected for now, and dad wants you to learn seals so you can fix it yourself from the inside. You stay here and I'll fetch him for you. Try to relax, you've probably lost a lot of muscle." He turned and walked out. I looked at him and realised he had gotten bigger, proving that it had been a long time, made my anxiety increase.

I looked at my surroundings. It was the same cave I woke up in the first time and a big leaf had been draped over the entrance to keep the elements out.

'_How is it possible that I've been out for ten years? I should be dead without a drip or pump for food to my stomach. This is a curse from having my body clock stopped and having these genes that I do. I need to heal the damage from being this way for ten years before I can think about moving or even consuming anything.'_

Before I got to the healing, Chief and Sora walked in and Chief looked so fragile and sad until his eyes met my own and he seemed to liven up again. Then it hit me… The smell of blood. I couldn't stop myself from transforming and my canine teeth began to lengthen and I began to crawl forward, nearly on all fours as I stared at Sora and Chief. I could think rationally but I couldn't stop my movements as by body screamed at me because of my movements. I could see that none of them were hurt but why could I smell blood coming from them? Chief pushed Sora behind him and stared at me sadly while exposing a soft spot on his neck. Regaining a little bit of control, I stood up straight and touched the spot carefully. Swallowing painfully as my throat felt like I was swallowing molten lava, Chief spoke up.

"It's okay, go ahead. You're amazing, having this sort of control just as you wake from a ten year slumber. Go ahead, it won't hurt me and our blood will heal your body quickly so drink up." He said relaxing his muscles to encourage me. I opened my mouth and slide my teeth into the soft spot and drank the velvet liquid as it soothed the burn in my throat and the rest of my body. I started to cry as sobs wracked my body as I continued to drink.

Collapsing to the ground in a bloody mess of tears and overwhelming emotions of regret and sadness, I put my head in my hands and continued to cry. Chief wrapped my body up in his and put the soft spot against my hands, almost to tell me to take more, as much as I need. I pushed my hands away and looked at his wound. My mouth began to salivate again but not with thirst but to close the wound and it will heal it. Sticking my tongue out and licking Chief's neck, I wiped up the blood and placed some saliva on it and it closed straight away. And I continued to cry and curled up into Chief while he allowed me to cry myself out while he and Sora whispered happy thoughts into my ears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I had been ordered to stay in bed for another few days to allow the blood to take full effect and help me heal myself back to normal and I could move around to gain some muscle mass back. I forced myself to stay in my demon state as when I turned into it when I first woke up, I had my wings and tail back and I couldn't lose them again until I figured out their secret. Sora visited me this morning for the first time since I drank blood and told me how shit scared he was and was glad that he did not try to eat me the day he met me and filled me in on what happened while I was out of it.

All of the dragons had settled in happily and started to produce offspring again. The toads had agreed to a peace treaty and promised that their presence in the mountains would not be compromised as long as they did not eat them. Which I found very amusing, much to Sora's dismay, He liked toad on a stick. He had been working very hard to attain his goal of being the next heir and one his father can be happy about and not worry. And his seal lessons had been going rapidly as he and his father tried to find a solution to my seal. They found a temporary solution to my seal almost a year ago and I had gone from a coma to a deep sleep and had been waiting for me to wake up ever since. I apologised and told him of a dream I had, leaving out the part of the silver haired man that really reminded of Ryuu. He said he had to leave and told me to walk around my room a little and get dressed into some clothes and warned me to make sure they are warm before I look outside and left.

I stood up slowly off of my bed and immediately felt weakness from my legs and back and I walked slowly around the room until my eyes met my things in the corner of the room and a package wrapped in leaves. Picking it up, I moved over to my bed and sat down again, taking the little card from the top of it and reading:

**Dearest Sonea Storm Shadow**

**I am sitting here, writing this and praying that you'll wake up soon. It has been eight years since I saw your beautiful and lively features and I miss my adopted daughter.**

**I had these made for when you wake up because Sora nagged me about your clothes and I couldn't pass this opportunity over. I had a favour owing to me that I thought I would claim. I hope you like them and wake up soon.**

**Love**

**Chief and his wife, Leena.**

I smiled as I put the card down on the bed next to me and began to unwrap the package. Inside was a top with long sleeves that hooked over my fingers and came up around my neck like a collar with a buckle, the back of the shoulders were open and lower down the material came around to join with the front again and it was armoured heavily. The next piece of clothing was a pair of breathable but also armoured tight fitting pants. And then there were a pair of boots, of coarse also armoured that laced up the front up to the knee and on the inside there were pockets to conceal weapons. I smiled as I picked up the last piece of clothing with a note pinned to it and It read;

**I thought this would just complete your looks and has been made with dragon skin leather from the elders. It should look gorgeous on you. Love Chief and Sora.**

I smiled at this as I placed the note in the card from earlier and picked up the fabric. It was so soft and floaty for dragon scales. It had a belt that half of it was connected to material that flowed down like half a skirt and at the bottom of it it looked like flames dancing as the material changed its shape. I could feel the energy radiating from this piece of material and I fell in love with it. And the rest of the gift was new weapons and pouches And all of my clothes were in my favourite colour; black. I put the clothes back carefully and wrapped them up again and walked over to my belongings and took out a pair of pants and a jay tee top and shoved them on with my boots and began to look for Chief and Sora to thank them. I stopped dead still, turned around stiffly and walked back to my clothes to grab a jacket that I poked two holes through to fit snuggley to my wings to keep me warm, and I jumped down from my door.

Even though it was a small height to fall from, my legs buckled from underneath me and I fell to my hands and knees. I felt a hot breath against my neck and looked up into Sora's disapproving scowl. I stood up quickly doing the whole 'nervous smile and scratch the cheek' apology as he just shook his head at me and smiled.

"Come on, Chief wants to see you. Can you fly?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, I might as well get my muscles back sooner than later I guess. Lead the way." I said rolling my shoulders and neck and stretching my wings.

Sora took off straight up and I pushed a little chakra into my wings to follow after him. We flew upwards for a while and I could feel the air getting thinner and the water from the clouds soaking into my pants as we flew over the edge of the mountain and came onto an open clearing that was warm as I stumbled onto the ledge. I wasn't as strong as I thought and got up to follow the still scowling Sora to his father's cave in the side of the rest of the mountain. Chief jumped up and flew to me in a flash of blue and looked me over worriedly. He then looked to Sora and he just shook his head at him. Now Chief was scowling at me to.

"What?" I asked to break the tension.

"Why did you leave your room? Not that I'm not impressed at your recovery but by Sora's look you didn't let him help you." He towered over me, crossing his small clawes arms over his lankey chest.

"Well, I just couldn't wait to tell you how much I love my present and to thank you. It was absolutely gorgeous." I smiled up at him and Sora as he was double my height now. They couldn't help but smile back and Chief shook his head in mockery.

"Would you like to take a seat so I can have a talk with you?" He said gesturing to a cluster of rocks and I chose one and sat down.

"Right, from the beginning. Your seal is stable for now but I don't know how long for. The dragon blood coursing through your veins should keep it stable for a long amount of time until you are ready to find a seal master who can help you. You will begin training slowly and eating slowly to regain your strength to better than it was before. I know that from your Sensei, he helped your weak muscles to develop properly through dance and I will leave that side to you. You will report to me every morning with Sora for a lesson on seals and then continue on improving your blood techniques, using the books you gave me, will help you to develop them further. When you feel like you have control to return to the humans, you may go. Do you have any questions?" Chief explained.

"Just one. Please can you tell me about that special piece of clothing you gave me." I asked.

"Yes of coarse. When we die, the elder community keeps our skin as it creates amazing armour for us if we were to go into battle. It shape shifts to our will as the energy of our comrades protect us as I'm sure you felt the energy within it. The elders deemed you worthy be keeping such a monster at bay inside of you and allowed me to use a special piece for you. And it was forged specifically to your desires and that was produced for you by destiny." He explained proudly.

"Why is that piece so special?" I asked.

"It is the skin of my father, the previous chief and I was allowed to give it to you." He said happily

"Wow… Th… thank you Chief." I said dumbfounded.

"Now return to your room and stretch your muscles properly and you can start again, slowly, tomorrow as it has already gotten late. Your training from the dragons has begun." He smiled at me, ushering me out.

Once outside, I could feel the little bit of movement taking it's toll on me and I flew carefully back down and when my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light into peaceful sleep.

A routine carried on for a long time. Every morning I got up and dressed and did some stretching before flying a few laps around the mountainside. Afterwards I would run a few laps around the top of the mountain, dodging dragons that got in my way like a mission impossible movie. I then had my seals lesson with Chief and Sora and always learned a lot from them and Chief's wisdom. I would then take a break and get something to eat and grab my Mp3 player from my room and Sora would watch me dance for a while before sparring with me for a while with my dancing taijutsu until he got to big to move around with me properly. I then had bloodline lessons with Chief to work on improving it.

After a long time I learned to create my wings and tail in both my normal form and demon form, the only difference being that my tail and wings were white in my blonde form. I also practiced with the shape shifting dragon scale leather skirt, well half a skirt and I started to use that, in the form of a tail, instead of wasting chakra on creating a tail.

My bloodline was advancing nicely as I learned to use my demon mode to create glamours instead of transformations. These allow the light to bend in a different way around your body to make it look different, using less chakra or having to maintain that chakra while transformed. I also seriously revised biology and learned to separate the substances from my blood. For example, I can now create weapons from my blood made of iron. And that advanced to a point where I could pull the iron through my skin and forming a weapon instantly and fuse it with a chakra nature without having to break the skin, and I could absorb it back into my skin and reincarnate the cells it was pulled from. I also knew every cell in my body and could pin-point damage and fix it in a second.

I was also taught a few more earth jutsu's from some of the other dragons. And time had flown by in a blur.

Sora was now a teenager according to his community and he was now over four hundred years old and over nine metres tall and it dawned on me how long I had been there for.

Chief grew old rapidly in the last few years and announced Sora as the new Chief to the dragons with confidence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I was awoken late one stormy night by a small messenger dragon and was ordered by it to get to Chief's room now. Springing up I threw some clothes on and shot off into the pouring rain, with lightning flashing all around me as I pushed huge amounts of chakra into my white wings trying to fly faster. I slowed my pace and landed just outside of his cave and walked in calmly. In there, there was Sora on one side of his father and Chief's cream coloured wife, Leena, on the other.

The council came up behind me as Chief lifted his head and wiggled a claw at me, telling me to come closer as he raised his head off of the floor to look at me better. I walked forward as water dropped off of me and evaporated as my body temperature was so high because of the Jyuubi. Stopping in front of him, he pushed his snout against my stomach and I hugged him as tight as I could.

"My time has come, little one," He spoke softly, not moving his nose away, "I must now pass on into the next life. You have become strong and you are able to return to the human world with grace and dignity as well as much revered control, to find a seal master and take your place with full control to lead the humans away from a world of the Jyuubi. Find a group of people that deserve your trust and power next to them for the rest of their lives and children's' lives. I will miss you and please never forget me and make sure Sora doesn't get into any trouble.. I must go now. I love you all, daughter, son and beautiful wife." He closed his eyes and his head became limp in my arms.

I let out a heart-wrenching cry as the council pried away his body from me and Sora grabbed me with his claws and held me against his other leg as I lost my third father. The overwhelming emotions felt like I couldn't express them enough through my cries. I pulled away from Sora and Pulled the Jyuubi's chakra in my veins as I ran out into the storm and flew as fast as I could. I don't know where I ended up at but it had lots of large rocks that I could smash to my desire. So I did. My knuckles were bleeding and burning, cracking and breaking but I couldn't care, the loss hurt a lot more than this.

As I drew my firs back again, a claw stopped it and I looked up at Sora's soaking wet body and grieving features. He pulled me gently against him again and I started to cry again and pushed my chakra into my knuckles to fix them before they set themselves wrong. The pain from the fixing knuckles helped with the crying and internal pain to match on the outside. Sora let me go and bent down so I could climb onto his neck. I fell asleep quickly and dropped back into my blonde self once again.

I woke up the next morning, in my bed, and feeling numb. It was a nice feeling as I got dressed into the clothes Chief gave me years ago, along with the dragon leather skirt, placing all of my weapons on me, even unsealing the two katanas, _Akuma _and_ Youkai_, On my left hip, I prepared to give Chief a shinobi's funeral. Sitting on my bed, putting the kunai pouch on my right leg, Sora's head popped in through my door to tell me silently that it was time for the funeral. Creating white wings and shape shifting the skirt into a white tail, I left my room with Sora to the funeral.

No emotions crossed my face as the funeral progressed but it was my turn to comfort Sora and Leena, his mother. I did the best I could with being small next to them but we managed. I left them to grieve together afterwards. I went back to my room and sat on my bed to think.

' _Like Chief said, it's time for me to return to the human world and start again and sort out my seal once and for all. It has been nearly five hundred years since I saw another human being. I will talk to Sora in the morning about leaving as soon as possible. I will have to remember that no one I knew will be alive anymore… Including Ryuu.'_ My heart clenched at the thought. I really miss him and I will never see him again. I stood up and began packing my things away into a bag, ready to leave when Sora gave the go ahead. Taking off my weapons and clothes, I got into bed with just my bra and panties on. Tomorrow I will leave here and go back to the real world of shinobi's and humans and I was a little excited.

I woke up again the next morning and got dressed into the same things I was in the day before. As I finished, I took the three old journals out of a scroll that I used to preserve them in and put them into one of the waterproof pouches on my belt. Checking my holsters were correct and the katanas on my left hip, I looked around the room for one last time. It had been my home for the most part of my life and I grew attached to it even though it was bare and uncomfortable in the beginning, I got use to it and now I was going to miss it.

Grabbing my bag and slinging it across my shoulders, I smiled back to my room and fell from my door, created my white wings and a tail, I soon turned upwards to the 'Dragons Hoard' as everyone has come to call it. Going to talk to Sora.

I made it to the mouth of his cave and didn't bother putting my wings away. Without looking up from his work, Sora spoke.

"Leaving so soon, huh Sonea?" He said finally looking at me sadly.

"I thought that it would be for the best. You don't have time to baby sit me anymore and must take up the full responsibility of Chief. You don't need me to distract you anymore and you must live out your life now without me. But I will summon you once in a while to catch up." I said as tears began to well up in both of our eyes. His dropped first as he walked up to me and lay his huge head down in front of me, pushing his snout up against me. I smiled as he began to talk.

"I would like that very much and summon me if you ever need any help and the messenger dragons will be at your disposal. I'll miss you Sonea. " He said as he licked me from ankles to head. I turned away from him and ran to the door and shouted back.

"I'll send you a post card for your birthday. I love you and see you soon." I smiled as I took off out of the door and into the skies.

I dived with my wings behind me as I descended down the side of the mountain and changing to my demon mode with my sharingan blazing. Closing my eyes as I fell. I felt for human chakra and found a large bundle of it coming off of the south so I allowed it to lead me as I swooped just off of the floor and began my new adventure.

I was flying for five days straight before I finally got hungry and decided to go hunting. Landing, I switched back into my blonde state and put away my tail and wing for now and began suppressing my chakra as it was unnaturally large for a humans and made it barely detectable as I started my hunt.

An hour passed by and it was just after noon, when I finally caught up to the deer tracks I was following. They were surrounding a small pond and drinking happily. Raising my palm out towards one of the smaller and weaker deer, I pushed some chakra to the blood cells and the iron was pulling away from them and forming into a lightning natured acupuncture needle. As it was nearly fully formed I shot it out and it struck the deer deeply into the heart and killing it quickly and painlessly with the lightning.

Moving into the clearing and scaring away the remaining deer, I walked over to the dead deer and drew out the needle and placed it back into my system before bringing my teeth out and sucking the deer dry of blood. I know that it's disgusting but deer blood isn't to bad, not nice but sustainable and it also kept the meat for longer.

Making a small campsite near the pond I began to get to work on the deer. Creating a small fire, I threw away the useless parts into the pond so as not to attract predators. I put the meat over the fire and watched as the sun began to set over the trees.

I walked over to the pond to gather some water and wash away the sweat I had gathered in five days, I got undressed quickly, washed the clothes and put them on still wet, they would dry very quickly with the outside temperature and my very high body temperature.

Returning to my campsite with water to last me for a while, the meat was cooked and I began to eat and watched the stars as I leaned against a tree.

Putting out the fire and cleaning the site so my presence was gone, I hopped up into a tree for some much needed sleep after five days. I fell asleep in seconds.

I woke up to falling out of the tree the next evening. Twisting skilfully, I landed on my feet in a crouched manner with my hands on the floor between my hunched legs. Turning into my normal demon mode, I sniffed the air and activated my sharingan to look where the noise was coming from. I realised very quickly, the smell of fresh human blood and the sights of battle. It looked like two huge clans were battling up ahead and took off towards them.

Watching and listening and smelling as the battle continued, I realised that their chakra both felt very similar but after five hundred years I couldn't remember where I felt this before. The sun set quickly as the one side began to pull back but the other side continued their skilled attacks almost like the fading light didn't affect them but it was on the other side. Running out onto the battleground and unsheathing the katanas on my left hip, I swung them with a wind natured jutsu as it cut the battle into the two sides.

I stood in the middle and watched both sides cautiously with my sharingan blazing, I turned to face the other side with shock and extremely wide-eyed.

'_How do they have the sharingan?!'_

Two people stepped forward from each side and stood chest to chest on either side of me.

'_Daichi and Kazuya? No they are dead, these must be their descendants.' _ I thought as I watched the two arguing over who I was. I rolled my eyes at this and sheathed my blades as they turned to me and stared before arguing again. The brown haired man spoke first.

"She must be one of yours Tajima. She has the sharingan." He argued to the longer black haired man.

"I'm telling you that I have never seen her before in my life, Butsuma. I think I should know my clansmen. He argued back. As they both put their hands on their sheathed katanas and took a fighting stance I decided to step in.

"Listen here, you over-sized apes. I do not belong to either of you. I belong to myself and I am telling you now to back off and go home you barbarians." I said through gritted teeth, letting a little killing intent loose. Taking in a deep breath and letting my eyes fade back to plain red I spoke again.

"You can carry on after you send me in the direction of a seals master. Then you can kill each other to your hearts content like the two jealous brothers you are." I slapped a hand over my mouth and stared wide-eyed at their reactions of what I just said. Then they began to laugh and so did I before it abruptly stopped. The dark haired one put a hand out to me and spoke.

"I am Uchiha Tajima, the clan's head and we would be honoured to have you in our clan." He said before being pushed out of the way by the brown haired man who did the same gesture and spoke.

"I am Senju Butsuma and I would be honoured if you joined MY clan." He emphasized the 'my' and smiled at me with his eyes closed.

Tajima regained his composure and the boys/men started a pushing battle with their chests. I got a good look at them. They must have been in their early twenties and were the splitting images of the Rikudo's sons. Sighing at this I decided to get to the point, literally.

I whipped out me katanas and held my right, upwards facing katana to Butsuma' s throat and my left, downwards pointing sword at Tajima's throat and pushed them back with the blunt sides. They turned their wide-eyes at me as I felt the clans get restless behind me. I decided to ignore both.

"Look. If I wanted to be in a clan I would have started my own by now. All I want is directions to someone who is a seal master and then you can go back to killing each other. Now," I continued with a lot of killing intent and a sneer to my voice, "Where can I find a seals master?" I commanded turning my eyes to each of them in tern.

"Whirlpool Country, Uzushio village, the Uzumaki clan can help you." Butsuma said with a slight snarl.

"Which direction?" I ordered.

"East." Tajima said.

Sheathing my katanas, I stepped back from them, formed my tail and wings and winked at them.

"Carry on." And I took off towards the east.

I was laughing as I flew away. My giggles finally died down as I reached sea port and decided to land and ask for directions and change back to my normal blonde to allow my chakra coils to rest. I watched people gambling in the street and decided I needed money and I was an expert gambler thanks to Daichi and Natsume.

Walking over at a group who were now staring at me, I spoke up.

"I want in." and I sat down on the ground. The men started to laugh at me and I stayed perfectly still.

"Well I think we should play with this little girl, don't you think boys?" and they started to laugh deeply because I knew what they meant by this. I decided to play along.

"Fine. I'll be your slave for twenty-four hours if you win but if you loose you will all give me all of your money." I said in a dead and challenging tone.

"That's okay with me sweetheart. Get ready to be in a world of pleasure for the next twenty-four hours." The man laughed as he started to deal cards.

We gambled for a while and I got a royal flush with a small glamour over one of the cards. I smiled as I gathered all of my money and walked away from the beaten up group of men as I laughed counting my winnings.

I walked into one of the better looking bars, I could because I was dressed like a shinobi, and sat down at the bar.

"What can I get you kunoichi?" The barman asked.

"What would you suggest for a lady like me?" I leaned on the bar seductively.

"One sex on the beach coming up." He smiled at me as he turned away to make my drink.

"What's a cute thing like you doing in a place like this?" a husky voice asked by me ear. I had a kunai targeted on his stomach before he finished his sentence. I turned around on my stool and kicked him down and left me boot on his chest as he lay there on his back, propped up by his elbows. I looked up to the silent and staring crowd before talking in a dead and commanding voice.

"Will someone tell me how to get to Uzushio?" I said. The man squirmed under my foot and caught my attention.

"It's a three day sail from here, dead east. I can take you if you would like." He said in an apologetic tone as I removed my boot from his chest and helped him up. And I smiled sweetly.

"No thank you, I'll be fine." And I turned to my now delivered drink and began to sip. _'I wonder if alcohol even effects me anymore.' _I wondered as I finished my drink and paid.

I stood on a dock and readied myself to take off after I stopper at a small convenience store to get something to eat. The moon was high in the sky so it was around midnight. I took off dead east and flew for two days before land came into sight.

It was early afternoon and I stopped a kid to make sure I was in the right place.

"Yeah ma'am this is Uzushio." He said walking away.

It was a beautiful little town full of trees everywhere and houses just to make it into a homey feeling. I smiled as I walked into a restaurant/bakery to get more detailed information.

"Can I help you miss?" I turned around to a light sweet voice with red hair and brown-eyed teen.

"Yeah, you might be able to. Do you know of any shinobi around here?" I asked in a cautious whisper. She cocked her head to the side in confusion then straightened up again.

"Oh you mean ninjas. Well you will have to go deeper into the forest to find any. They don't come into town unless it's for business, if you know what I mean." And she glided away.

'_So, shinobi are now collectively called ninja now? To the forest I go.' _ I thought as I walked out of the bakery after buying bread and some water for my trek through the forest.

Well I guess I should have known that finding ninjas are harder than tracking animals. I had been out here for a week avoiding traps and bandits that it was making me frustrated. I finally decided to screw it and changed into my demon mode to track them by blood scent. Closing my eyes I took a whiff of the air and caught a scent immediately and chased after it.

After a day of following it I knew something was up. I grabbed the Jyuubi's chakra and looked carefully and saw that I was in a genjutsu. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ I thought banging my head against a tree.

"Doesn't that hurt miss?" a small boy's voice called from behind me and I instantly tried to hide my wings and tails as I turned around. Calming down a bit I dropped to my demon state and put my wings and tails away as I looked into the boys dull brown eye's, full of concern for my already healed head. I shook my head as I cleaned the blood off of my head with my thumb and licked the blood off. He watched me with awe now and I decided to speak up.

"No it doesn't hurt for me. I'm a kunoichi so pain is part of my every day life."

"I'm training to be a ninja too." His eyes brightened up but I could already see that this five-year old boy has killed before. I smiled at him softly.

"What's your name?" I asked the red head boy in front of me.

"Uzumaki Taka (Hawk). Yours miss?" He asked politely.

"Sonea Storm Shadow." I replied.

"That's a beautiful name. Do you need directions?" He asked politely again.

"Well, I don't know if you can help me but it's worth a shot. Do you know of a seals master anywhere?" I watched his face as his brows furrowed in thought then it straightened again.

"I can help," He said smiling, "My father is training me to be a seals master because he doesn't have the power to be one." He smiled sadly. What luck. A trainee right in my grasp. I couldn't help but smile and start jumping like an idiot. The kid just laughed at me but then concentrated on the bit of the seal he could see on my back and he stepped forward and ran his fingers across the seal, his brows furrowing again in an angry frown. I looked at him over my shoulder and watched several emotions cross his face; Concentration, anger, amazement then anger again. I furrowed my brows in confusion as he looked up at me again, his face clear of emotions as he forced a smile up at me.

"You must come to my fathers house. There is something wrong with this seal." He said sadly. I couldn't help but turn around and stare at him. First was shock that he could see that something was wrong in a tiny section of my seal. Then it was excitement as I smiled because I knew he would be able to help me in the near future. I knelt down to his level and spoke.

"I will come as long as you think you can help me in the near future. Deal?" I asked holding out my pinkie finger to him. He smiled and took it with his own and started pulling me with him.

"I promise." He called over his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I stood in a cosy log cabin in front of a fireplace as Taka, the boy I met in the forest, dragged his father over to meet me. As he laid his eyes on me and my uniform, he pulled the child behind him and pulled out a kunai. I slowly uncrossed my arms and put them at my side and waited. He studied cautiously before Taka stood in front of him and said to his dad, pushing him back.

"Dad, it's okay this is the person I was talking about. She needs help dad and only I can help her." He tried desperately. The man looked up from his son and stared at me.

"Then explain that chakra she has." He said dangerously.

'_Aw shit, I forgot about that. IDIOT!' _ I screamed at myself. He threw the kunai at the centre of my face and I just twisted my head to the right to avoid it. He started digging for another one and I decided this was my chance to talk before he tries to kill me.

"Uzumaki- sama, I will explain everything if you give me the chance. I really need your sons help." He threw another kunai and I spun to the left as it just missed my heart and carried on behind me.

"Fine, explain. You have ten minutes before I kill you." He snarled

I began with saying that it was okay if he didn't believe my story. I then told him about the Jyuubi and half of it being sealed inside of me but something went wrong with the sealing and only a master could help me. So I left out details but told him enough to believe my story.

"Okay." He said twirling a kunai between his fingers. "I would like to study the seal with my son, all of it and I will give you an answer." He finished steely. I closed my eyes and let out a breath as I ducked another of his kunai without thinking about it.

" I will need to take off my top and I will lay down on my stomach for you to study my seal with your son." I said embarrassed. He grabbed my wrist and led me to a room with a large double bed in the centre.

" I will give you one minute before I return with my son." He said closing the door. I quickly unclipped my skirt belt and dropped all of my weapons and tugged my shirt off and dove onto the bed as the door opened.

Taka and his dad sat on either side of the bed and placed their chakra-enhanced fingertips onto my seal. They were discussing something about it but I couldn't think because I was blushing so hard.

"Miss?" Uzumaki-san called me.

"Yes?" I replied turning my head to him.

"I cannot see anything wrong until I study the seal further and notice the imbalance but my son says he could see it straight away. Is this what he told you?" he asked still looking at my back.

"It is sir, and he only saw my shoulders. I believe he will become a seal master and be able to help me." I said seriously.

"Okay." He said getting up and kneeling next to the bed to stare at me right in the face. "I will continue to train my son into a fine seal master and will help you if you swear allegiance with the Uzumaki and Senju clan. What do you say miss?"

"I, Sonea Storm Shadow, swear my allegiance to the clans of Uzumaki and Senju in payment of fixing my seal." I said seriously, staring into the man's eyes with honesty.

"Get dressed and come back into the living room. I have much to tell you and you have much to tell me to." He said and I blushed and looked down at the sheets as he and Taka walked out to let me get dressed.

Opening the door to the living room, I again had to dodge a kunai as it sailed at me again. I sighed. This man was definitely a sadistic one. Sitting on the couch across from him in a armchair he began to talk.

"My name is Uzumaki Kenjin (wise man) and it is a pleasure to meet you. How did you know that your seal was unbalanced and needed a seal master to find the solution?" He asked straight to the point.

"One of my Sensei's old friends. I stayed with him after the sealing to train and I passed out for a long time. He worked frantically to find a solution but only found a temporary one and he told me to find one before he died. So that is what I did. Unfortunately the Senju clan may not want to see me after I butted my nose into their war." I said sheepishly, scratching my cheek again. Kenjin just seemed to smile at this.

"You decided to stumble onto their war? What happened?" He asked with childish curiosity, sitting forward on his seat. I couldn't help but smile.

"I told the two leaders, who were fighting over whose side I was on, that they are a bunch of apes and could carry on like barbarians after they give me directions to a seal master. I even had the nerve to point my katanas at their necks." I finished, trying not to laugh at how stupid it was. Kenjin, on the other hand, was now rolling on the floor with tears streaming down his face. He was clutching at his stomach and I was afraid he might have died when he went limp on the floor but he still had giggles escaping his mouth.

"Wait 'til I tell him about this at our next meeting." He said regaining his composure and sitting on his chair again.

"I'm glad you find this funny Kenjin. Is there anything else you want to know?" I asked. His face turned serious again and it didn't look good for me.

"What is your kekkei genkei?" he asked the dreaded question. I sighed, it was going to be a long night.

"I have a kekkei toura of water, lightning and air, the storm release." I decided to start there.

The sun had risen once again as I finished a detailed explanation of my clan and their abilities. Kenjin just sat in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face. He didn't even interrupt me or move. He just listened. When I had finished, he shifted in his seat and spoke absent-mindedly.

"I need to make breakfast for Taka." And he got up and walked to the kitchen. I lay back on the couch and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up without opening my eyes and having to stop a kunai, from ramming into the right side of my face, between two fingers with my right hand. I sighed as I sat up and twirled the kunai in my hand and settled my eyes on Kenjin in his armchair again.

"That was a lot of information to process this morning." He said calmly. I sat and listened as he talked. "And I believed everything you said as true and I accept that there are certain things you don't wish to talk about but you have honestly gave me everything that I needed to know what type of person you are and you told me the truth and I will help you to the best of my abilities." He finished, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"You will need to wait a few years as I train my son. He will need another ten years to complete his mastery but we can start looking into a solution for now but I cannot guarantee anything." He said sadly.

"It's okay, I have all the time in the world." I smiled at him.

"I must explain everything to my son now. I will go and call him and explain the situation." He said getting up from his chair to find his son. I sat on the couch and watched the fire dancing in the fireplace. It was a while before Kenjin came back with Taka and sat him down next to me. Taka took on a serious expression as his father explained the important thing to him about my seal and curious power. Their expressions mirrored each other as one listened and the other talked.

At the end of it, Taka looked down at the floor in thought while he swung his legs. If he didn't stop scowling, he was going to get wrinkles at an early age. He finally looked at me in intense concentration before giving me a goofy grin and hugging me over the top of my arms.

"I'll start with what I know right now and work from there. I'll help you as quickly as I can. You'll see, you will be able to not worry anymore." He said letting me go and smiling again.

It has been three years since I found the Uzumaki's and begged for their help. During this time, Taka had grown to be a nine-year-old, dedicated to his work of seals. I went to clan meetings with Kenjin and Senju Butsuma's face was a picture when we saw him again and Kenjin told his friend about his little war mishap that included their new ally. I realised very quickly that Kenjin was the leader of the Uzumaki clan and they were on very good relations with the Senju's and that they are distant relative clans. It explains the outrageous hair of the Sennin's to the Uzumaki clan and the Wood release of the Senju.

They welcomed me with open arms but warned me about the Uchiha's. They had been two warring clans for as long as they could remember. I wouldn't be surprised if it started during the brother's time. They explained that they had been using the Bijuu as puppets with their powerful genjutsu, using their eyes. This made me furious but they couldn't see that as we kept who I really am a secret.

Kenjin knew that they would want to use me to massacre the Uchiha's and knew that I wouldn't and couldn't do it, even if they were using the Bijuu so horribly that I did want to kill them. I needed to stay as neutral as I could so that I didn't mess with the time line so much.

We got back from a quick meeting to find Taka studying hard in his room. I felt sorry that I messed with this kid and now he is working instead of being a child like every other nine year old. I decided he needed a little bit of distraction from 'work' and pulled out the three coded journals and snuck into his room during his break.

"What do you want Sonea?" He asked without turning from his desk.

"Well, I just kinda thought that you would like to work with other seals that have intrigued me for the most of my life." I said standing on his right now. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at me suspiciously.

"What seals?" He asked a little curious. I took the journals from behind my back and handed them to him and I got down on my haunches to watch him.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Just open them and look." I said impatiently. As he opened the blue one, the first one, his eyes widened with excitement and I started to grin.

"Wow, this is awesome!" He shouted and hugged me tightly around my neck.

"I thought you would like it. Just promise to show me when you figure it out, okay?" I asked smiling and pulling him off of me.

"Of coarse. It may take me a few years but I'll figure it out eventually." He smiled as he turned back to his desk and I began to walk out. I knew he would eventually get the answers he needs.

A few weeks later I escorted Kenjin to the Fire country for a clan meeting, leaving Taka to his work, leaving a few of my ancestors' books with him to figure out my seal.

Senju Butsuma was happy to see us again, especially after the birth of his first son, Kawarama. He was the cutest looking two year old I have ever met and I looked after during the meeting around the fire pit in the middle of their estate. The kid was definitely his father's son as he escaped from my arms multiple times.

"Sonea, please catch Kawarama quickly and come and sit down. We have much to discuss." Butsume called from the fire pit.

Finally catching the kid with my white tail, I carried him over with me, still wrapped in my tail and placed him in his mother's lap and I sat down next to Kenjin, across from Butsuma. Kenjin turned to me and looked at me solemnly.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously, jumping between Kenjin's and Butsuma's faces.

"The Uchiha's have declared war on us again after finding out about your loyalties. Tajima is saying that family sticks with family and you rightfully belong with them. We know the truth of coarse, that you are nothing like them and do not belong to them like a prized possession or weapon. We do not want to force you into this type of situation but if it could save lives, do you think that there is anything you can do to help?" Butsuma seemed desperate as he pulled his son onto his lap and began tickling him. I was furious to say the least.

"I will not be treated like someone's pet like they are doing to the Bijuu. Even if I turn myself over to them I have a feeling that they will just find something else to go to war with. However, I will walk into the Uchiha's compound and 'talk' with Tajima and tell him where his place is. I need directions and don't worry I will return and I will unfortunately bring war with me no matter what. I apologise for putting you in this position Butsuma." I said destroying a nearby tree with my bare knuckles and Butsuma stood up with Kenjin, putting his son down to run around again and began to talk again while I licked away at my bloody knuckles.

"You are absolutely right, Sonea. This is not because of you, but because of our clan's rivalry. I will allow you to start this war with back up waiting for you on neutral grounds. You will leave tomorrow morning, come and see me for directions as soon as the sun rises." And the Senju family left for home. I sat down on a log again and Kenjin followed. What did I just get myself into? Kenjin placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke softly.

"You're doing the right thing here Sonea. You are stating your rights and standing your ground. I am proud of you but I do not know when you will return to Uzushio again after you light the flame for war. I have decided to leave my son in Uzushio and continue his training and I will be leading the Uzumaki clan into this war with our brothers. Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked, sadly placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, I am ready to put them in their place for messing with my Bijuu." I said hard with my eyes glowing red with anger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Starting war on a cloudy day just seemed natural as I walked up to Butsuma's house with Kenjin. I decided to arrive at the Uchiha estate in full Jyuubi chakra mode and let out as much killing intent as I can, If I am correct, they won't attack me if I do it only after I talk with Tajima.

Butsuma led us through his house to his study and we all sat down. He handed me a scroll with everything I needed to know.

"We will be waiting for you in neutral territory within three hours. It should give you enough time to cause some mayhem in the estate and for them to follow you and the war will begin. I do not mind whether or not you participate in this war unless you are willing to. Your directions are in that scroll and where to find Tajima but I am sure he will be in the centre of the estate once he hears that you have come over. Good luck." He spoke seriously.

"I will participate when the Bijuu are finally involved and I suggest that the Uzumaki's wait until then to, just to give them false hope of winning. I appreciate this. I will see you in three hours." I said getting up with the scroll and walking out of the house and out of the estate with one goal in mind.

The whole trip took two hours and at the neutral zone I changed into my Jyuubi chakra form and arrived at the estate.

No one even tried to stop me as I walked through like I owned the place. They all just stopped and stared and then began to follow behind me. Civilians just ran into their houses and locked up and left the shinobi to it.

Arriving at a slightly more elaborate house, I knew I was in the right place. Knocking on the door like a civil person, I waited for an answer before I tore down the estate to find him.

A small boy opened the door and I was taken back a little before I regained my composure.

"Hello, I am looking for Uchiha Tajima. Is he here?" I asked politely to the toddler.

"I go fetch dada for you miss." He replied in broken Japanese. I waited as he closed his door and went to find his dad. The door opened to Tajima and in the background a woman was carrying the boy into a room. Tajima looked a little frightened but very cocky as he leaned against the doorframe of his house and smiled evilly.

"So come to join back with your family girl?" He said happily, crossing his arms.

"No actually, the complete opposite. I will only warn you once Uchiha Tajima. Pull back and release the Bijuu or suffer through this war once I take them back from you. And anyway, my family died years ago, I'm just a drifter now and I choose my own sides and no one can tell me otherwise.." I said standing right up to his face even though he was a head taller than me. Tajima stood squarely and straight as I felt the killing intent on all sides of me, including in front of me. I released all of my killing intent and I felt them all back down immediately except Tajima.

I turned, on my heels, away from him and the crowd separated for me as I walked away from Tajima. The path became smaller and smaller until I was surrounded by sharingan wielders. I openly let out a huge sigh as I quickly unsheathed _Akuma_ and _Youkai _and prepared myself for a fight in a low stance. My Jyuubi eyes began to blaze and my canine teeth began to lengthen as I let out a dangerous growl from my throat as some of the people backed off a little.

"Enough! Let her pass, I do not want blood shed on my doorstep. We will continue this later, on neutral lands. If you were to fight her, you will die." Tajima pushed through the crowd holding his son as people began to move out of my way. I bowed my head to him slightly, sheathed my katanas and left the estate quickly.

Once out, I changed to my normal blonde self and pushed forward as fast as I could to tell Kenjin and Butsuma what went on in the estate.

At the neutral lands, the Senju clan was ready and waiting and I ran straight to Butsuma and skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Well?" He asked impatiently, raising an eyebrow making his headgear shift and clank.

"I'm pretty sure they will mobilize very quickly after that back there. I would give them just over an hour, Butsuma." I said, not even out of breath.

"Very well. You and Kenjin may return to the estate unless you would like to stay and help, it is up to you." He said staring in the direction I just came from.

"I will stick to what I said earlier. Just send a messenger when the Bijuu show up and I'll be here in a flash, but the rest is up to you and the Uzumaki clan. I will see you back at the estate, Butsuma." I said as I sailed past him and through the Senju clan with Kenjin following behind.

Once we were out of earshot Kenjin spoke up, unable to keep his curiosity at bay.

"So, what happened? I want details." He said hooking his arm into mine as we continued on our walk. I just sighed and rolled my eyes as a smile graced my face.

"I walked up to Tajima's house, ended up with a fan club behind me, met his son, then talked to him about not being his pet or anyone else for a matter of fact. I then continued on to say that he will lose this war. I then ended up in a mob before I was saved by the man saying he doesn't want blood on his doorstep and will continue this on neutral lands." I said still looking straight ahead. Kenjin just grinned and looked ahead for the rest of the journey.

We arrived back at Butsuma's house and were greeted by Kawarama saying that his mother was sick. I left him with Kenjin as I made my way to the bathroom door and knocked carefully before entering. Mitsuki, Butsuma's wife, was throwing her stomach contents into the porcelain bowl as I walked over and pulled her long white hair away from her more pale features. When she sat up a little, I grabbed a cloth and wet it with cold water and held it against her forehead as I sat/leaned against the basin. She gave me a weak smile and then began to cry. My eyes widened in shock as she tugged me down by my sleeve and I ended up kind of wrapped around her as she cried into the crook of my neck.

I finally carried her to her bed when she had fallen asleep crying into my neck and looked down at her. Kenjin walked in stealthily and pulled me out of the room. I was instantly tackled by Kawarama, who looked very worried as he sat on my stomach, pinning me on the ground and he began to cry on me. Sitting up slightly, I pulled him to me by wrapping my one hand behind his head and the other behind his shoulder blades.

I carried him to bed when he also fell asleep on me. Returning to the living room I found Kenjin sitting on the couch reading a scroll. I sighed and slumped down next to him, resting my head back and closing my eyes.

"So, can I cry on you too?" Kenjin asked grinning at me, turning his body towards mine slightly. I didn't even open my eyes as I threatened him.

"You dare and I will cut out your vocal cords and your tear ducts and make you eat them." I said tiredly. "What was that about anyway?" I asked opening my eyes half way still staring forward.

"Well, it would seem that Mitsuki is pregnant again and Kawarama was just worried about his mom." He replied, turning his eyes to his scroll again. I sat forward, rested my elbows on my knees and then put my head in my hands, groaning tiredly.

"Why was I the one who was tackled with that emotional shit and not you?" I groaned into my hands rhetorically but Kenjin replied anyway.

"Because you're a woman and people tend to feel less guarded around them and Kawarama knew he wasn't to show his emotions." He said, still staring at his scroll. I groaned again before what he just said sank into my brain and I lifted my head and turned it towards him, furrowing my brows in confusion.

"What do you mean by not being able to show his emotions?" I snapped tiredly.

"It is shinobi rule number twenty-five: 'A shinobi must never show their tears.' It is a weakness that will cost you your life on the battlefield and every shinobi must abide by them and Kawarama knew this." He said mono toned.

"That's just stupid." I said placing my head back into my hands.

"It is the shinobi way now. I'll write them down so you can look over them as you are new to this system." He finished the conversation.

Not to long afterwards, I returned to a guest room that I was staying in and laid on my bed to think._' That is a stupid rule and to enforce them on a two-year-old? Is this what war does, turns innocent children into killing machines? What that must do to them psychologically. I will try to change this, as I exist so no child will have to kill until they are ready but I will have to wait for some stability in the countries as they are beginning to create ninja villages according to Kenjin. I must wait my time.'_

I stood up after thinking some more and went to get a shower. The hot water cascading down my large breasts and perky ass and along my tense shoulders was just heaven. It also purified my sense of smell and cleared my head as my thoughts travelled to my time with Ryuu and him claiming me as his.

I smiled at the memory as I got out of the now cold shower and began to dry myself off. I started to laugh as I remembered the fingernail scratches on his shoulders that he complained about having for the rest of his life. It is one night I know that time will not be able to get rid of.

I dressed and got into my bed and fell asleep happy, the first time in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

I woke up, hearing voices down stairs, I quickly got dressed into my armour and went to see what was going on. In the dining room sat Kenjin and Kawarama at the table, talking and giggling and Mitsuke was by the stove, flipping pancakes. I smiled and sat at the other side of the table and watched the two interact. They both looked up at me and Kawarama smiled at me.

"I'm going to have a brother!" He said excitedly

"Or sister." Mitsuki said over her shoulder, still concentration on the pancakes. I couldn't help but smile and serve myself some pancakes as the next batch came along. I sat quietly and watched the three interact as we ate. It has become a hobby of mine to study human behaviour now as I found it fascinating and an easy way to gather information without opening your mouth.

I cleared the table and washed up to thank Mitsuki for the meal and washing my clothes the night before, obviously when she finally awoke after crying she must have done some cleaning.

I was walking behind the boys before my wrist was grabbed by Mitsuki to turn me around to her, face to face.

"I wanted to thank you and apologise for my actions last night, I know that it must have been a bit awkward for you, a kunoichi, to have such a display of emotions but thank you again for taking care of me and my son. I really appreciated it and it was nice to have a female presence around." She smiled at me before turning away and continuing with her other duties. I blinked rapidly in confusion then I just smiled to myself as I turned to where I could here the boys arguing.

The rest of the day shot by as I helped Kawarama with his techniques. I was upset that a boy so young was forced into this but this is what happens during war. Returning inside with him on my back, I put him down and his mother led him away for a much needed bath.

I decided to find Kenjin and keep him company. I found him in his room, scowling at a letter.

"Hello, is there something you need?" He asked looking at me over the letter.

"No but I thought that I would keep you company for a little while. Is something wrong?" I asked moving into his room and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"It has been requested that I return to Uzushio to start battle plans for the future." He said, putting the letter down onto his bed, looking down. I noticed how he said 'I' and not 'we'.

"And you want me to stay here?" I asked carefully.

"Yes but I have a favour to ask of you while you continue to stay here."

"And what might that be?" I asked, guarded.

"I want you to sort out my troops on this side when they get to land. And teach the younger generations of shinobi for war, we are going to need everyone we have." He finished sadly.

"I understand Kenjin and you will also be with your son. I would love to teach the younger generations of shinobi as much as I can teach them it can help save their life in the future. I really don't mind doing this until the Uchiha play their trump cards, I do not wish to get involved. And also Mitsuki will need help during her pregnancy while her husband is away at war. So don't worry, I'll be fine here." I finished smiling at him. He gave me a sad smile back.

"You do know that this war will probably last for years and my son is a few years before becoming a seal master."

"I do but once he figures out my seal, I won't just run away. I wouldn't be able to face myself if I was a coward like that. Don't worry." I said taking his hand and gave it a small squeeze of encouragement. He smiled at me and squeezed back before pulling away from me.

"I must send a message to Butsuma of this and I will be leaving in a weeks time hopefully. I cannot wait to see Taka again after a month of being away from him. His birthday is coming up soon and I must remember that. I will tell him that you say hi." He said pushing me out of his room and closing the door behind me. I smiled and shook my head as I walked to my room to get clean and get into bed.

A reply came from Butsuma in one day and one week went by in a blur.

I waved good-bye by the docks as Kenjin sailed back to his home and his son. A month later I had classes for children running for them to become skilled shinobi and I learned that ninshou was now called ninjutsu after a heated argument with the class. Six months later, the first set of shinobi arrived from Uzushio and were sent out almost immediately to allow some of the shinobi to return home to their families and recover for a while before they had to go back. Two months after that, Mitsuki went into labour and Butsume rushed home.

" She is crushing my hand!" I said to the medic nin through gritted teeth as Mitsuki continued her bone crushing grip on my left hand.

"Just bare with it until her husband arrives." She said calmly happy which pissed me off even more..

"Where the hell is he?" I shouted to the messenger standing by the door.

"He should be nearly here." He said in the same tone as the nurse. Just as I was going to yell at him, Butsuma bursted through the messenger and the door and took Mitsuki's hand away from mine. Taking the welcomed opportunity, I ran out and down stairs to where nearly five-years-old and serious Kawarama sat on the couch and twirled a kunai around in his hand. I sat down next to him and examined my crushed hand. I found out that there were multiple hairline fractures in it and I cursed the woman. Kawarama just smiled sadistically as he continued with the twirling of the kunai. I had to admit that it was sad that he was so serious now and would be going to the battlefield with his father when he returns.

The sound of a baby crying up stair made both of us freeze, then look at each other. I flipped over the back of the couch and ran up stairs while Kawarama was civil and got up and began to walk at a normal pace.

I saw the medic nin outside the door before I tried to rush in before a hand caught my wrist.

"Immediate family first." Kawarama said pulling me back as he continued into the room. I rolled my eyes as he let go and I followed in afterwards like a more civil person.

Mitsuki was already sleeping soundly while Butsuma stood next to the bed with a little bundle of blankets in his war hardened arms. Kawarama stood next to him as he lowered his arms for the boy to see his new sibling. I stood by the door and watched this as part of my hobby again.

After Kawarama was done cooing over it he walked up next to me, shoulder to shoulder, looked up and grinned, something I hadn't seen the boy do in a while and it brought a smile to my face.

"It's a boy. His name is Senju Hashirama." He whispered and then continued out. I made the rest of the way in the room and stood next to Butsuma. It was so prefect to see, even though Butsuma was covered in all sorts of mud, blood and other bodily fluids, it all looked picture perfect of a loving family.

I looked at the brown haired and brown-eyed bundle quickly before I took my leave. Kawarama had let the medic and the messenger out while I was in the room. Feeling as though I was intruding into their family, I decided to leave the house towards the training grounds I had made for the ninjas in training.

I placed targets on the surrounding trees, even behind some as I had something that I wanted to try. Closing my eyes, I separated iron from my blood and brought it through the skin, incorporating my chakra with it, I formed it into little balls. Looking at the ten little balls sitting in my hand, I willed them to move, but of coarse nothing happened. Getting angry, I flared my chakra a little and they moved to hover around me. Maintaining the amount of chakra carefully, I smiled, I was finally getting somewhere.

I experimented with the amount of chakra I flared according to the balls movements.. Closing my eyes again. I concentrated on the targets I had placed and gave a huge flare of chakra and they shot off.

Walking over to a target I had behind another tree, I looked at the bulls-eye I made then turned to the tree that was in front of it and saw just how imperfect the technique was.

It had shot right through the other tree to make its target. Well that won't help me on a battlefield if I kill my friends and then getting the enemies. No it was to imperfect to even consider using it.

"That was a cool technique you know?" Kawarama said from the covering tree, swinging upside down on a branch to meet me face to face.

"Yeah it is but it doesn't help me that I can't miss my friends and then kill the enemy." I said with a sigh, looking at the tree again and putting my hand up behind my head in thought.

"Why don't you start with one for now and work your way up, it can't hurt my sensei to start from the beginning Huh?" He said flipping off of the tree and running home. That kid is to smart for his own good.

Calling back the balls to my hand I absorbed all but one and began with trying to miss the tree and hitting the target behind it.

It got late really quickly as I walked back to Butsuma's house as I stared at the sky in wonderment. Finally reaching the house, I took off my boots and continued up stairs before Butsuma stopped me.

"Can I talk with you for a moment in my office, Sonea?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said following him back down to his office. We sat down on either side of his desk and he grabbed some papers from a file. I unfortunately knew what this was about.

"Are the new trainees ready yet?" He asked carefully, obviously a natural reaction to a woman right now after Mitsuki gave me hairline fractures all over my hand.

"I think that they are all very young still sir, especially your son, but I have trained them to the best of my abilities and they have accomplished all of my tests with great results. They may be a little green still but I think that they are ready to set out with you in a months time." I said, my heart squeezed with sadness with every word I said.

"That is good, please prepare them including Kawarama. Do you know when some new recruitments from Uzushio will be arriving?" He asked, also with some pain written over his face to.

"Within the next two days and I will send them out straight away to cover your absence." I said in a dead tone.

"Right that is all. I will come to the class tomorrow and announce this. You may go. Goodnight Sonea." He said softening his tone a little at the end.

"Goodnight Butsuma." I said as I walked out and up to my room.

I had a quick shower then went downstairs to grab something to eat and returning to my room. I lay in bed and looked up towards the ceiling wondering on how I can live with my conscience after sending children into a war and I fell into a troubled sleep. 

The kids all looked excited when they heard that they would be returning to the battlefield with Butsuma in one month. As time flew by, I eventually gave up on sleep, knowing I was destroying innocence and sending these kids to their possible deaths. It doesn't matter how skilled you are in class, one slip up could cost you your life and I made sure to drill it into their little green heads before they left.

I stood at the gates of the estate and saw them off at sunrise. I watched as the scarred cheek of Kawarama turned with his father and walked off with the other children. I remembered that I gave him that scar after showing the kids at how quickly you could die out there though he was happy with it saying it was his first battle scar and a good luck charm from his sensei. I felt better after he thanked me for the valuable lesson.

I walked into the house and heard that Hashirama was crying. I tensed up as I walked carefully, concealing my chakra towards the crying. Hashirama was in his cot in his parent's room. I felt very confused at what to do so I tried picking him up carefully and cooed him in my arms.

His crying stopped when I brought out my white tail to play with him while I looked for his mother. After the ringing in my sensitive ears stopped after the crying, I heard an all to familiar sound.

Mitsuki was over the toilet bowl once again and I got stuck in the same position as last time plus a baby in between us.

"Again?" I whispered gently to her. She just nodded her head against my shoulder as she continued to cry. After both of them fell asleep, I placed Hashirama carefully in my tail while I carefully picked up Mitsuki, bridal style and lay her on her bed. I took the baby from my tail carefully and lay him in his cot and kissed his tanned forehead and left the room to cry myself over the new murderer to be welcomed in a few months time.

I woke up on the couch where I cried myself to sleep earlier and smelled teriyaki chicken wafting from the kitchen. Looking outside, the sun was beginning to set. At least I got some sleep from the last few weeks of tossing and turning. I stood up and made my way to the kitchen where Mitsuki was standing over the stove and Hashirama was happily giggling in his baby seat. I couldn't help but give him a goofy smile as he looked up at me and he continued to giggle harder.

I walked up next to Mitsuki and quickly swiped my finger into the food and put it into my mouth before Mitsuki hit me over the head.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" She mock scolded me.

"Well she died when I was two and my father didn't care so I guess that the answer is no." I smiled at her. Her face dropped as her eyes began to well up with tears for me. I went into shock as I tried to tell her it was okay and that I had a proper family afterwards that adopter me and I was taught about manners and everything. I just didn't want to be her crying pillow again when I should be the one crying. They eventually dried up in her eyes as she turned back to the food.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. It's no wonder you're such a strong kunoichi then. How old are you?" She asked without pulling her eyes off of the cooking food. I was caught off guard and decided to cover myself quickly.

"Well how old do you think I am?" I asked, trying to conceal the nerves in my voice.

"Well I would say you're probably seventeen now but you don't seem to change and you heal very quickly." She said bringing the wooden spoon up to her mouth to think.

"It's my bloodline." I covered very quickly, "It lets me heal at exceptional rates and must explain my agelessness." I laughed nervously and scratched my cheek.

"Yes that must be it." She turned towards me and smiled before turning back to the food.

"I'll just set the table." I said quickly. We sat down and ate and laughed at the happy baby. While I was cleaning up, Mitsuki snuck up behind me.

"So when's your birthday?" She asked making me jump.

"November twentieth." I said, surprised that I still remembered my birth date.

"Oh my gosh! We missed it!" She shouted making my ears ring.

"Don't worry about it, I've had enough of them already to ignore it anyway after my second birthday." I replied as light heartedly as I could.

"I'll go and get something for you, its only four days late but at least it'll be something." She said, shooting out of the house. Leaving me with a happy Hashirama, giggling at his frantic mother.

I sighed as I finished washing up and turned to the baby and kneeled to his height.

"What are we going to do with her?" I asked the baby rhetorically. He just made a small fart noise with his lips and began to giggle again.

I had moved us over to the living room as I lay him down on a cushioned ring on the floor and let him play with my tail. I was reading a scroll on the Senju family and their wood release when Mitsuki burst through the door with a medium size box in hand. I rolled my eyes as she walked over to me with a slight manic grin on her face.

She sat down next to me and handed me the box. Thanking her, I opened it. There was midnight blue material in it so I pulled it up. _'Oh hell no!'_ I screamed in my head. It was a gown that dipped down to my panty line in the front and the back and started from the middle of my left thigh and came across and down to a point on the right side that ended at just under my right knee. I forced a smile on my face and Mitsuki saw this.

"It's not just a normal dress you know." She scolded me.

"What is it them?" I asked wondering how it wasn't burned for showing too much.

"It is called an assassins dress, look on the inside of it." She said impatiently. Turning it inside out I saw that it had shorts with places for weapons to hide against the skin and just under the breast line there were places to hide knives and other things. A wicked smile spread across my face, this was my type of dress.

"Well? What are you waiting for go and try it on." She ordered, chasing me into my room.

I put the very revealing dress on as it only draped over my shoulders, leaving the front and back open and I was glad because I could use my wings and tail if need be. I placed some weapons in the pockets to see if they would be hidden from sight and feel and they were.

Mitsuki's face brightened as I came down stairs in the dress, luckily I had big boobs, which held the dress in place as I walked down stairs. She then handed me a pair of heels and I frowned as I sat on the stairs to put them on.

"There is a knife hidden in the heel of those shoes." She said trying to make me happier about wearing them. I stood up and gave her a little twirl around so she could see it.

"Perfect." She purred, "And weapons?" she asked

"Well you can't see them now can you?" I said as her face lightened up with glee. She hugged me tight.

"Happy birthday Sonea." She said pulling me away again, "Now take it off and keep it in a scroll for safe keeping." She said ushering me upstairs again.

I took it off and placed it into a pink scroll to remind me of what it is since I can't stand the colour or dresses.

A few months later, Mitsuki had a miscarriage and was distraught. Butsuma and Kawarama came home to comfort her and spend time with Hashirama. In that time, Mitsuki had a small cottage built for me behind their house for she was determined to have another child, at least this time it was Butsuma who was on the bathroom floor comforting his wife.

Kawarama had grown into a war-hardened shinobi now, I could tell by his dulled eyes. A five-year-old should not have that look in his eyes, the horrors of killing for the first time and killing more people afterwards without time to grieve over the fact of taking a life. I know that feeling well from the Ninshou archives.

Hashirama grew quickly with his older brother and father around and after the birth of Seju Tobirama, he became a determined two-year-old and started his training with me. Butsuma returned to the battlefield with Kawarama soon after Tobirama's birth.

Tobirama was a near slitting image of his mother, except the eyes and his slight dull white hair and was one hell of a stubborn baby, just like his father.

Hashirama was now three and progressing quicker than I had hoped and I was now teaching two-year-old Tobirama too. And after training everyday, Hashirama went to the lake to skip stones and I was glad he was keeping some of his childhood unlike Tobirama who had a pretty large hatred towards the Uchiha's.

Senju Itama was born soon afterwards and Kawarama stayed behind and helped me with his brothers training, helping Hashirama with his wood release and the other students as it was my turn to enter the battlefield.

I ran through no mans land in a dance to avoid ninjutsu and kunai's being thrown at me and landing on my ass in Butsuma's trench.

"How many tail's does it have and where is it?" I said getting straight to the point.

"Relay the information soldier." Butsuma said to a man standing next to him.

"Yes sir! Our spies cannot find any of the Bijuu anywhere and we are starting to realise that they have lost them all except for the one that is up ahead. It has the Niibi, a two tailed cat made of blue and black flames." He concluded. I felt relieved to hear that they cannot find any of the other Bijuu meaning that they had gotten away.

"Is there anything else you need to know, Sonea?" Butsuma asked over an explosion.

"No sir, I just need to know the number of tails or a description of it. It won't be easy but I will need to prepare a sealing of it into something, any ideas sir?" I shouted over the clanging metal.

"What about the Rikudo Sennin's Benihisago?" The man said

"Impossible, I would need the other tools of the Rikudo to seal it into the Benihisago and you don't have them. But a large gourd would do, a similar size to it and I'll be able to seal it." I said with a plan up my sleeve.

"Do as she says now." Butsuma ordered the man.

"Yes sir!" He said, sprinting away.

"What are you going to do now?" Butsuma asked me.

"I need to take it out of the Uchiha's control first and then I can take it down. Where is it? And send the gourd to me when you have it. And some people to distract the cat so I can prepare the gourd." I ordered as Butsuma handed me a scroll with the Niibi's information in it.

I opened the scroll and skimmed it and took off towards the west where the Niibi was.

I finally arrived and found the captain quickly. Sliding into the trench, I ordered him to pull his squad back and to wait for a team carrying a gourd. He looked at me funny and then ordered his troop back.

I came face to face with Matatabi very quickly and dodged a swinging claw aimed for me, I saw the Sharingan spinning rapidly in her eyes and I knew she was under a genjutsu.

Quickly regaining my bearings, I switched into Jyuubi chakra mode and had to dodge another claw. I gathered chakra quickly as I ran up her paw and to her head. Pushing a large amount of chakra forward into my palm, I slammed it into her head.

"Release!" I shouted, dispelling the genjutsu and her eyes returned to normal.

"Mother?" She asked as I landed in front of her.

"Are you okay Matatabi?" I asked carefully seeing her face scrunch up in anger again.

"Where the hell were you!?" She hissed in anger and took a pouncing stance, " He took us under his control and played with our minds and pushed them back into us again. He hurt us in so many ways that I cannot express it!" She said as I began backing away from her as she crawled forward dangerously.

"Who?" I asked with my hands in front of me in defence.

"One of dad's brats." She hissed as she slowed her movements. _'Oh my god.'_ I thought in horror as I dodged the huge pouncing cat.

"Was he the one like these people who are controlling you now?" I asked watching her movements carefully again. She didn't have to answer as I saw the pained look on her face as I asked the question. She opened her mouth and began forming a purple ball and I knew I was in deep shit.

Bringing my hands together, I pushed chakra into my hands and formed an orb of energy.

"Storm release: Eye of the storm!" The chakra began to swirl with water, lightning and air as I pushed as much power as I could against the tailed beast bomb.

I woke up to a smoking and devastated piece of land and looked down at myself. My clothes were all destroyed except for a few scraps still clinging to me and luckily the dragon skin leather was part of my ten tails so it was okay. My skin was scratched and burned and bleeding rapidly as it looked like I had my body blown apart.

It was a while before my body registered the pain and I screamed blue murder as my bloodline and Jyuubi chakra tried to heal the damage quickly. A few people had run up to me and a few of them had to turn away and empty the little they had in their stomachs.

One of the few that didn't throw up offered me his jacket as I stood up carefully with the healing more than half way finished, I was surprised at the little damage my arms took as I examined the rest of me.

All I had left was the dragon leather, my boots, which I was surprised at that they only had a few marks that would come out with some good polish and part of my upper pants with my underwear. Closing the jacket over my exposed and healed chest, I looked over to Matatabi and she wasn't moving but she was breathing. Another team walked over with an amber gourd and I began preparing the Kohaku no Johei. This is the second one to ever be made as the first one broke as a temporary sealing to the Jyuubi.

I drew the pattern on the front and created a rope of white chakra, which solidified and I tied it around the top. I carried the gourd over to Matatabi.

"Matatabi?" I asked holding the gourd.

"Yes Sonea?" She replied and was being sucked into the gourd.

"Where are your siblings?" I asked.

"They escaped when the war started and they won't be so forgiving of you, I was the protected one by them." She said as she was sealed. A tear trickled down my cheek as I placed the lid onto the gourd and quickly passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

I woke up in my little cottage and felt a little confused.

"I see that you're awake at last." I heard Butsuma's voice say next to me. I sat up carefully even though no pain came.

"Yeah. How long have I been out for?" I asked.

"Two day's. How did you survive that? There is something you and Kenjin haven't told me, is there." He said staring straight into my eyes. I sighed and looked down at the blankets and began to play with them between my fingers.

"You are right." I said and saw him flinch in the corner of my eye.

"I have known you for five years and you have not aged a day except for now…" I cut him off

"What do you mean 'except for now'?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well when my team and I came over towards you after the explosion, you began to heal rapidly and your features have seemed to age a little as it was happening. What is your secret, Sonea and why have you kept it from me?" He asked a little sadly.

"Fine, I will tell you everything." I huffed a little tiredly

My story started with the sealing of the Jyuubi into me and the discovery of my body clock stopping and the imbalance of my seal leading up to how I met Kenjin and Taka who is going to help me when he completes his training. His features stayed stone as I explained everything about my current abilities and I ended with saying that I shouldn't meddle with the time line and why I haven't participated in their war.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked sadly.

"I thought that you would just use me to massacre the Uchiha's and I couldn't do that. Please, don't tell anyone about me." I pleaded, taking his entangled hands into mine. He smiled softly at me before taking my hands into his hands.

"I would have never asked you to do such a thing because this is our war and not yours. As for your other secrets, there are people who want that power and I am glad that you have hidden it and I will not tell anyone. Shinobi's honour." He said holding up two fingers in a salute.

"I will ask Mitsuki to find you a new uniform as yours was obliterated except for that weird skirt of yours and your boots. Get some more rest and Mitsuki will bring you some food later." He said waving and walking out. I snuggled back into my bed and fell asleep.

I nearly stabbed the ball of warmth that tackled me when I woke up. I opened one eye to see Itama on top of my stomach and Mitsuki walking in with food and a box, probably with clothes in it.

Rolling the two-year-old off of me to sit up and take my food, Mitsuki sat down next to me with a worried expression.

"What?" I asked between mouthfuls.

"Butsuma said the condition you were in was very bad on the battlefield and that he thought you were dead." She said softly while tears streamed silently down he cheeks. She looked unusually pale and sickly. I finished my food quickly and placed the plates on the table next to me and looked at her. Itama was cuddling into my side and hiding his face.

"Mitsuki, what's wrong?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I went to the doctors for my yearly check-up a week ago and they told me that I'm sick and that there is nothing they can do for me." She said sobbing uncontrollably. I pulled her into a hug as I waited for the news to set in but it never did for me.

She died a month later and two weeks after that, Kawarama was killed on the battlefield and the Uchiha's declared a temporary truce.

I stood away from the funeral and family as I watched them burry their loved ones. From the tree I was in, I could see Butsuma, Hashirama, Tobirama and a crying Itama watching on as he was buried next to their mother.

They were talking and I saw Butsume hit Hashirama and Tobirama stand in between them and say something. Butsuma turned and walked away and Hashirama ran to his stream where he enjoyed skipping stones. Tobirama took Itama's hand and walked away.

I jumped down and walked over to the graves. I felt nothing and I hadn't even cried since the sealing of Matatabi. _'How did I turn so heartless so quickly? I knew that I would have to watch people that I cared for die but now that the Bijuu have turned against me to, my heart has decided not to feel anymore.'_

I walked towards the house and went straight to my room and stood in front of the mirror over the basin after splashing some water over my face. I looked into my eyes. The once bright blue, are now a dull greyish blue. Switching to my demon eyes I saw that they no longer looked like fresh blood but the old and browning blood. What has happened to me to kill my spirit so easily?

I was lying on my bed when there was a knock on my door and a hesitant Hashirama came in and sat down next to me. I could see the shiner he got from his father that afternoon.

"How can you hide your emotions so well, Sonea sensei?" He asked in a small and sad voice as he looked down at my tattoo and seal. I flipped over and sat up and sat right in front of him.

"My heart has refused to feel anymore and I've just stopped caring somewhere along the way, even though I want to cry I just can't and I actually find that really unfair. Don't lose your emotions Hashirama because it is lonely without them." I said in a plain voice looking into his eyes. I raised my hand against his cheek carefully and sent some healing energy forth, thanks to having to learn it with Mitsuki.

"But it hurts, sensei." He said as his tears fell.

"The pain may hurt now but over time it will fade but don't let your memory of them fade and remember that they will be watching over you and will always be in here." I said as softly as I could as I moved my hand from his face and pushed gently against his heart. Lifting my other hand up I wiped his tears away.

"Shinobi rule number twenty-five; A shinobi must never show their tears." He recited softly to himself

"You know what I realised?" I said tilting his head up to look at me, "Those rules should only be followed on the battlefield and not around those that you love because it is not good for your mental state, especially for a young and gifted ninja like yourself. Now go and enjoy life to the fullest because you only get a short one to be happy." I said pushing him to go. He ran out with a bit of a skip in his step and I smiled slightly at this.

"Oh and I almost forgot, father wants you in his office." He said calling over his shoulder.

Arriving at his office door, I knocked and then walked in and I stopped immediately.

"Kenjin!" I yelled and flew myself at him. He was a bit sad but it was probably because his friend had died. I sat down in the seat next to him and waited patiently.

"Right, now it is good to see you again old friends even under these circumstances. I have been filled in with what happened over the past five years and it is starting to look a little grave. We need this truce to last for a few years to be back up and fighting, there have been many casualties on both sides and Uzushio will back you up fully this time. We need peace and we need it fast. We have been looking into t permanent truce and to involve some of the other clans in the fire country. We know that for a fact that The Nara clan, Yamanaka clan and the Akimichi clans have been working together for a long time and the Sarutobi clan would love to be a part of a ninja village but we cannot progress with this if you don't agree to this, Butsuma, then we will work on getting the Uchiha clan to join."

"I will not agree to this and you know the reason, Kenjin." Butsuma said harshly.

"Okay. I think this meeting is over for now." Kenjin said standing up. I felt a presence swift away from the door but thought nothing of it and followed Kenjin to my cottage.

He collapsed onto my bed as I closed the door. And I sat next to him on my bed. He looked a lot older now, all of his hair had gone grey and he had permanent frown lines.

"How is Taka doing?" I asked to make conversation.

"Oh, yes." He said standing up and reaching for his bag. He pulled out a letter addresses to me and handed it over.

**Dear Sonea**

**I completed my training over two years ago and I have been looking for an answer to your seal ever since.**

**I have been trying to decipher those journals you gave me, as I believe that they may have a solution to your problem. I have been travelling as well, studying other ruins for any type of answers to the journals. I will return to you once I find the full answer to the journals and your seal and I hope that it is soon as I miss you and those other books you gave me have been very educational and helpful with deciphering them so far.**

**I miss you and I cannot wait to see you and help you once and for all.**

**Love**

**Taka.**

I was smiling after reading that and Kenjin's face seemed to brighten up to. I can't believe that he got his mastery so early and he hasn't stopped working for my sake.

Kenjin stayed in the fire country with us and the Uzumaki clan built an estate next to the Senju's estate, just temporarily. I continued to train the kids in the shinobi arts and a small girl caught my eye. She was cute.

Her name is Uzumaki Mito. She is six years old and took a big interest into the sealing arts so Kenjin and I spent our time teaching her about them. She has the traditional red Uzumaki hair that she keeps in two buns on the top of her head and the most stubborn black pupil less eyes that any five-year-old could have.

She proved her worth one day when Tobirama lost in a spar against her and she told him exactly what she thought of him while he lay flat on his back. Butsuma even laughed at this and said we had a little spit fire on our hands.

Four years of peace passed by. Kenjin and I had been called to Butsuma's office immediately. I feared for the worse new of war starting again. Walking in we came face to face with now ten-year-old Tobirama and Butsuma's concerned stare.

"You summoned us." Kenjin spoke up.

"Yes, my son here has brought me some disturbing news. Please speak son." He sad gesturing to Tobirama. He faced us and bowed respectfully

"Sensei and Kenjin-san. I have news of my older brother, Hashirama, has been conversing with the son of Uchiha Tajima and has been meeting him for the last few years by the lake. I was ordered by my father to follow him and this is what I saw." He bowed again when he was finished.

"Thank you Tobirama, you may go." Butsuma said and Tobirama left.

"Tobirama and I have decided to confront the Uchiha and kill him." Butsume said in a monotone.

"That's just ridiculous. If Hashirama had been relaying information to him, the Uchiha's would have attacked by now. They are doing nothing wrong. They are just kids." I complained, standing up as I talked and letting my chakra go wild causing me to go into my demon state. Butsuma stood up against me with an angry expression.

"No Sonea, they are both shinobi and talking with the enemy is treason and is punishable by death in this clan." He said, trying to restrain his anger.

"Would you really want the death of another of your children because of your clans' hatred?" I said defiantly.

"Know your place girl." He warned me with a snarl

"So you think you own me to now? Well maybe I'll just go and tell Tajima that I will happily take up his offer after ten years…. You know what? Whatever, I'm done here." I said standing up and walking out. A familiar brush of chakra left the door before I got to it.

Turning out of the room with a fuming Butsuma behind, I crashed into a person and landed on my ass with a little yelp. A dry and throaty laugh came from my assaulter. I rubbed my back as I looked up in shock.

"Taka?" I said in almost a whisper. The man with brownish red hair got on his haunches and offered me his hand and I took it. As I stood up I was pulled into him with a hug.

"How have you been, Sonea Storm Shadow?" He asked in a singing like voice that felt like velvet to my sensitive ears. Pulling him closer I hugged him back and rested my head on top of his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much, Taka." I said closing my eyes into the warmth. All to soon he pulled away and looked me in the eyes then studied the rest of me with his lively brown eyes.

"This your boy Kenjin?" Butsuma said from behind me.

"Yes it is." Taka replied to Butsuma in a smug tone


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Butsuma chased us into my little cottage to catch up. My day had just gotten better when Taka said that he has a way to stabilize my seal but we would have to go travelling.

"How have you been Sonea?" Taka asked sitting down next to me on my bed while Kenjin sat at the bottom of my bed.

"I've existed but I've lost my abilities to feel properly since I found out that all of the Bijuu hate my guts and I got close to Mitsuki and Kawarama but they have died now and I couldn't even cry anymore." I said sadly. Taka wrapped an arm over my shoulder and squeezed a little.

"Don't worry. I think that a little bit of travelling will do you some good, don't you think dad?" Taka said smiling down at me.

"Yes it will. Why will you be travelling and what's this I hear about demon magic being involved?" Kenjin said seriously towards his son

"The journals that I deciphered are all about the arts of demons and how they lived. Sometimes the demons powers would become too strong and imbalanced, just like Sonea's seal is. They gather seven other demons that connect to the circle master automatically, one for each element; Wind, fire, water, earth, lightning, light and dark. The smaller demons are lead by the larger demon and balance it's power out and living off of the life source of each other. The smaller demons can be replaced if they die but are ageless beings like the large one and only die if they are killed, and the large demon can only be killed by killing all of the smaller demons first and then it. It represents Sonea's predicament perfectly and this is the only way apart from unsealing the beast and finding a new and compatible jinchuuriki which is pretty impossible." He finished talking. Kenjin and I both had our mouths open in awe. This young man was definitely a seal master.

"So how do we get started?" I asked impatiently.

"We need to prepare you for this tonight on the new moon, during the darkest night but don't worry you won't feel a thing and I have the ritual all set up already We just have to wait for night to fall. So what do you want to do in the mean time?" He asked happily

"Well, Sonea and I have a seal class, you should come and meet the promising girl." Kenjin said getting up. Taka and I followed suit to the training grounds.

We arrived to a grumpy Mito, kicking a rock on the sand. We introduced her to Taka and they pretty much talked the whole afternoon about seals while Kenjin and I sat and chatted about Butsuma's stubbornness.

Before we went our separate ways I stopped Mito to see what was wrong earlier.

"Oh it's just the Hashirama cancelled on our plans but I'll be okay." She smiled as she ran home.

I continued to my home but something felt strange as I got to my cottage. No one was in the main house. I shrugged and went into my room to prepare for the opening of my circle.

The ritual was simple as I was already mostly demon anyway and was finished quickly by Taka. At the end of it, I was presented with a red and black staff known as 'The Demonic Ring Leaders Staff' and I decided that it belonged to Taka.

It was when I thanked him and hugged him that the wind element inside of us rose up and twisted together. Taka explained that he was a match to me and he was my wind element and that he wished to grow to the age of twenty-eight before he stopped aging. The wind complied and left. He said that this is what would happen with all of the other elemental matches to me and the only hard part was going to find them and then convince them.

When I rested my head on my pillow I fell into a wind like sleep, floating into the dream world. 

I awoke to shouting coming from the main house and my back felt like it was on fire. I got dressed quickly and ran to the house to stop a fight that I could feel was coming on.

"He is dead because of you, do you understand that!?" Butsuma shouted at Hashirama while tears streamed silently down his face. I looked at the dining room table and my eyes widened in shock. Itama's lifeless and bloody body lay there with Tobirama pulling a sheet over it.

"No father, he is dead because of you, not me. You are the one who fuelled the war this time by trying to kill Madara, you got a parents and siblings rage and nearly killed his brother when they withdrew. You are the one who made a mistake this time." Hashirama spoke in a dead and soft monotone, not taking his smouldering eyes away from his father's. He then excused himself past me and left. I was taken back by the twelve-year-olds calmness that I didn't notice Taka and Kenjin walk in just after the boy left. Kenjin took Butsuma away and Tobirama left, emotionless.

"I got word that Itama was killed when he was spying and got ganged up on by some of the Uchiha guards yesterday morning." Taka said to me softly. All I could do was shake my head in shame and began to chew on my bottom lip in thought.

"I need to find Hashirama, can you try to talk to Tobirama?" I asked, worried for the boys' mental health. Taka nodded and left while I left to find Hashirama.

I eventually caught Hashirama's chakra in Jyuubi chakra mode as he had suppressed it so much that no human would be able to sense him. He was just behind the training ground, huddled around his bent knees and crying. I powered down to my blonde state and sat down next to him. He latched onto me quickly and cried harder as I pulled him onto my lap and placing his head against my shoulder. I rocked back and forth slowly and hummed one of my favourite sad songs.

His sobs died down and he was resting his cheek against my shoulder when he decided to talk.

"I overheard dad saying that he was going to kill Madara so I ran to warn him. He took off quickly and must have told his dad because when dad and Tobirama got there, Madara's dad and his younger brother were there. They started to fight but then I saw my brother in trouble, I helped him. Madara then came out and said that he hated me and were no longer friends and that the peace we talked about was impossible and left. When we got home we were informed of Itama's death and dad started to blame me and that's where you walked in." He all but whispered this to me and then he fell asleep in my arms.

"I believe that you can find peace one day and I believe that yours and Madara's friendship can be built again and bring peace." I whispered to him as I lay him down in my room. I kissed his forehead and left to the main house.

I found Taka with Tobirama, sitting on the couch and they were just talking about random things. I smiled at the sight as I sat down on Tobirama's right and their talking stopped. I began to get up and leave again but Tobirama had grabbed my sleeve and pulled me to sit down again and he faced me slightly with eyes full of emotion.

"How do I patch it up with him Sonea?" He asked in a small voice. Looking down at his hands playing with my sleeves.

"Well I think that you need to talk to him and apologise to him for going behind his back on orders and for hurting him by destroying his first friendship out of the clan, even though you don't like the Uchiha's, you need to think of him right now and get to know each other properly and slowly and become more than just blood relatives but actual brothers. You two need to stick together now as you have lost most of your family already and change the future for good and try to think of other peoples needs before your own and you two will be a force to recon with in the future." I smiled at him as he looked at me with fire in his eyes of determination and unspoken emotion.

"Do you think he will forgive me?" He asked with a bit more courage now.

"Well I hope that he does but if he doesn't then you will have to work hard to gain his trust back and he will forgive you one day." I smiled at him again, "He's in my room right now if you want to see him and I will probably be leaving soon so you two can have my room as 'your room'."

"Thanks sensei." He said smiling as he left for my room.

"How are you so good with them?" Taka asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well I did practically raise them with Mitsuki and since she died, they both save their emotional side for me only as by the stupid 'shinobi rules'." I said in a goofy stern tone at the last part and put up two fingers as the ' ' signs. I would swear that he nearly rolled of the couch in laughter at that. I smiled at myself as well as him.

"So, I managed to talk to Butsuma before he left with my father this morning and he said that we can leave when we want as he doesn't own you, his words by the way." He said recovering. I frowned at the last part as I remembered the previous morning when I ran into Taka.

"Fine. We will leave in the morning then so have your good-byes with your father before then and we'll leave at sunrise." I said seriously.

"Okay I will do but are you seriously going to wear that to go travelling in?" He asked moving a finger up and down my body. I rolled my eyes at him in mock frustration.

"Well then you can come shopping with me quickly before it gets to late and the shops close." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the house.

Five hours later of shopping, Taka,Tobirama, Hashirama and I were sitting at the new dining room table while we ate an exotic dish that Taka found while on his travels. He grabbed the ingredients on our way home after we finally decided on a suitable travelling outfit for me.

It consisted of a fishnet boob tube that also went onto the arms down to the wrists and a halter neck top that we had tailored onto the fishnets to leave the back open and cover just under my breasts and came up into a collar around my neck, black of coarse. The pants we decided on lycra shorts to my mid thigh and new knee high boots that were comfortable for long distances. He also bought me new weapons and holsters for them as the other ones had disintegrated with my fight with the two tails and of coarse my shape shifting, dragon leather half a skirt that ended at my ankles.

We had arrived home to Hashirama and Tobirama sparring playfully in the back and chatting in between when we announced dinner. They seemed to be on better terms with each other and I warned them to not let their father get between them again and they agreed.

I said my good-byes to the boys that night and gave Hashirama a letter to give to Mito and Kenjin in case I didn't get to see them before I left the next morning.

Back in my room I finished packing the small amount of belongings into a bag that Taka also got for me that afternoon and thought about memories as I packed and I came across the pink scroll. I smiled as I put it into my bag and carefully hid it away.

I then got into bed and prepared myself mentally for my trip ahead, soon I would have six more friends and consider them my family as we live agelessly together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Taka and I got to the docks at noon and I laughed at the gambling I did years ago to get some money. We soon found a friend of Taka's that began to instantly get his boat ready. And we were on our way an hour later.

"So why are we returning to Uzushio first?" I asked as I lounged against the railing to watch the crew working.

"Well when I started on my journey eight years ago, I met these two boys that were completely opposite that took to your demon books to fish out of water. The firstborn boy, ironically has the name of Storm, has black hair and green eyes but as I looked into his bloodline I discovered that he is like the male version of you. He has the demon eyes and the storm release but does not possess the blood abilities so I think he came from your clan somewhere along the way His twin and second born is ironically called Light. His hair is as white as a piece of paper and ocean blue eyes and took to the teachings in the journals naturally a and is extremely skilled in genjutsu and wind release but also a few blood clan tricks. I think that me meeting with them was fate playing with me but I honestly think that they belong in your circle." He finished. I stared open mouthed at what he just said and I shook my head ferociously, trying to get my questions into order.

"So, you think that fate led you to them for this reason?" I asked still amazed.

"Yeah, I mean I had just finished deciphering those journals when I met them and the way they took to your abilities in those books, I have no doubt in my mind that they come from your clan somewhere and they were meant for this." He said staring at the sky with a scowl.

"So Storm has the demon eyes like me with the storm element as well but does not posses the blood abilities and Light took to the demonic side of this as in Yin release and genjutsu but look completely different to each other even though they are twins?" I asked trying to get this straight.

"Yup, like I said." He said still scowling at the sky.

"You know that if you continue to scowl like that, your going to have bad wrinkles for a twenty year old? What's wrong with the sky?" I said mockingly.

"The wind has dropped and we'll get caught in a storm. I'll need to use a wind jutsu to get us there before it breaks." He said pushing off from the rails and walking to the sails. He formed the hand seal of ram he held his palms up to the sails.

"Wind release; pressure damage jutsu." He said as a gust of wind hit the sails and we began moving at a better pace.

"I forgot to ask but when did you learn wind release?" I said pushing off the rails to stand next to him.

"Just after you left, I took some classes and found out the nature of my chakra to be wind natured so I just rolled with it even though it is weird since the Uzumaki clan is notorious for water natured chakra." He said watching the sails.

"Oh well then I guess it was fate too that we met." I said meeting his eye as he turned to look at me. We smiled at each other before he watched past the sails to another world in his head.

"Perhaps." He whispered.

The rest of the trip was uneventful as we made it to Uzushio in a record time of two days thanks to Taka and I and our wind release. Luckily it wasn't a long trek through the forest before we came to a small run down house and Taka knocked on the door. A black haired sixteen year old answered and his face lit up when he saw Taka.

"Master it has been a while. What brings you back here?" He said bowing to Taka. I had to admit that he had this mystery around him as a he looked like an angst rocker teen and he was kind of cute.

"You remember my quest and what it would entail if she agreed? I would like you to meet Sonea Storm Shadow." Taka said as he gestured towards me. The poor kid must have blushed four shades of red before ushering us inside and sat down on futons, we followed suit as his white haired brother joined us. Light seemed to have this sense of innocence floating around him. He and his brother were already taller than me but by a few centimetres. They were skinny but I could easily see the ripped muscles they had under their tight uniforms. And they both had this short type of punk rocker style of hair and it was now easy to see their likeness by the edginess they had about their jaws. Over all they would gain a fan club pretty quickly.

"Is something wrong Sonea-san?" Light asked in a deep boyish tone. I blushed as I realised I was staring at them.

No nothing, I'm okay. So Taka, why are we here?" I asked as I scratched my cheek nervously.

"We are here to see if fate had its hand in these two boys to join your circle, Sonea, if they would accept." He said waiting for an answer.

"Well, we have nothing else better to do and we already knew that you would return with Sonea-san if she accepted circle magic. So how do we know if we belong, master?" Storm said in his punk rocker voice.

"Well why don't you take Storm's hand first, Sonea and close your eyes to concentrate." Taka said as Storm reached his hand towards me eagerly. I closed my eyes as I reached for his medium sized hand. As I did I felt the powerful hum of darkness in my ears and an oddly comforting shiver run down my spine as I felt a little light coming through the darkness as my pentagram tattoo began to buzz against my skin. I let go of his hand and held it out to take Light's hand immediately. I felt light and happiness wash over my senses as I felt like I was floating but felt like something dark and mysterious was watching me and gave me another odd shiver down my spine as the buzzing against my back intensified. I opened my eyes and let go of Light's pale hand.

"Well my seal definitely likes you two a lot as my Yin and my Yang. And I would love for you to join my circle. What else do they have to say when they accept?" I tried to remember as I tapped my chin.

"I, Storm, accept the circle's call and would like to become ageless at eighteen." Storm said confidently.

"And I, Light, also accept the circle's call and would like to be ageless at eighteen." Light said too as the buzzing on my skin intensified and the stopped suddenly sending a visible shiver down my spine this time. They both smiled at this and we all started to laugh at how odd this felt. Once the laughing died down I decided to see how much these two really knew about me.

"So, what did your master tell you about me?" I asked, studying their expressions.

"He said that you had a great demon sealed inside of you and that the sealing went wrong and became unbalanced and that the answer lay in circle magic of demons that he deciphered from some books that you gave him to decipher." Storm said easily.

"Okay that is most of the correct information about me and I will now tell you the rest. Taka can you make us some tea while I talk?" I asked, all of a sudden feeling parched.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back." He said smiling and standing up to go to the small kitchen.

"My original name was Chi Tsuki and I came from a demon like clan that fought the Jyuubi before the Rikudo Sennin finally stopped it. People believed that he actually killed it but he didn't, he actually sealed it inside of him. After the massacre of my clan, the Rikudo took me in and trained me under the name of Sonea Storm Shadow, in the blood arts and the storm release. I gained my pentagram tattoo of my clan and was able to release the demon eyes and the vampire side of my clan and became very strong. Things started to go wrong when the Rikudo became old and needed to seal the beast into a new Jinchuuriki. I was not able to handle the full beast and only its Yin side was sealed into me using my tattoo and my abilities as a medium. I became immortal and I have trained for five hundred years to get to this point where Taka has now found the answer and we have come here. The other side of the Jyuubi was split into nine Bijuu. Do you have any questions?" I asked the dumb founded boys.

"But how can you handle it, I mean no one can have that amount of demon in them and still act sane like this. How do you do it Sonea?" Light said with conviction.

"I think that it is a persons decision whether or not to give into that power and wield it properly and not recklessly. I guess I'm just lucky that way." I said putting a hand up behind my head and hide my embarrassment.

"So you actually have the demon eyes and storm release to?" Storm finally asked, intrigued.

"Yeah we must be really distant relatives though it sucks that you don't have the blood abilities like I do. Do you guys know where you came from so we can see if maybe we're related somewhere?" I asked. Taka gave us our tea and we said thank you.

"No, we arrived at an orphanage just after our birth and we left it at the age of ten and that's when we met Taka." Storm said sadly.

"Oh well, we're gonna be family now anyway so lets just forget about it and enjoy ourselves while we can." I said sipping my tea.

"There is something I need to explain about this system, now listen closely. According to the journals I deciphered, the circle members can be killed by a normal fatal attack. As Sonea is now, she cannot die but as explained by observers she gets a little older every fatal attack that is dealt to her. She can only die if her seal breaks or her entire circle is killed and then she is dealt with a fatal wound. Mating within circle bounds is forbidden as it shows favouritism to the other members. There are four more members to find, fire, water, earth and lightning before her seal will become fully stable and we will travel to every country to find them." He finished and the boys had now taken on a very serious look but they did not object to the rules of this and neither did I.

"So where are we going next oh travel guide?" I asked in a mocking tone and bowed awkwardly. The boys just laughed at this and I giggled to.

"Well I was thinking that we will work in a spiral shape so we will go to Mizu then Kaminari then Tsuchi, Kaze and end up back in the fire country. What do you guys think?" He asked pointing to a map he had rolled out while talking. Storm and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Sounds like fun. When do we leave?" We asked in unison.

"Well we can leave tomorrow if you guys want." Taka said with a small chuckle, "But let's sleep first and then tomorrow we can get our supplies together and leave by tomorrow afternoon." We all nodded at this and I took out my sleeping bag and lay it down next to Storm's sleeping bag. I took off all of my holsters and hidden weapons, armour and settled in for the night. They all stared wide-eyed at me making me feel paranoid and opened my eyes again to look at them

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Where do you keep all of that under such tight and little clothing?" Storm finally said with a small blush after shaking himself out of his stupor.

"Oh, I actually have more that are sealed into my skin, that's just the bare minimum." I said with a shrug and turned my back to them to smile myself to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The boat ride to Mizu felt like forever when it only took two weeks. During this time I got to know Storm and Light better. Both of them played the guitar and had one sealed into scrolls that housed their personal belongings, I decided to keep a bag, as it just felt more natural to me. They did make me keep my scrolls in my Scrolls pouch now, all of the including the pink (Shivers down spine) one, which I hid very quickly.

Storm began to sing and play one of my favourite duets and I couldn't help but sing with him. We entertained the crew every night after that with different songs and Light was teaching me music and how to play the guitar. We finally made it to land again.

"So where do you want to look first?" I asked the boys. And began to walk backwards to face them.

"I swear if you walk into someone, I am going to laugh my ass off and make sure you never forget it." Storm said with laughter in his voice already.

"Ha! Like a super special awesome ninja like me would do such a thing." I said by proving a point by twirling behind someone that was moving adjacent to me. Taka just rolled his eyes and Light was somewhere else in his mind. Storm just scoffed and began looking around.

Turning around again to walk properly I decided to look around. Too young to go drinking or gambling, it was a pretty boring town if you aren't old enough. I sighed, it's not like I can get drunk anyway thanks to my bloodline and the Jyuubi. Storm slung an arm around my shoulder and I nearly punched him but I realised very quickly and gave him a small punch in the gut, which he jumped back away from anyway.

"What's that look for?" He asked piercing me with his emerald green eyes.

"Nothing. Why did you choose such a young age to stop at? Don't you want to be able to walk into a bar legally or go gambling?" I asked with a slight pout on my lips.

"No not really, I don't desire to do those things anyway and eighteen is such a good number, you are a young adult but can still be classified as a child. Why are you so down about this?" He asked with sadness for me.

"Well I was sixteen when I stopped aging over five hundred year ago and my blood abilities stops me from getting drunk anyway but I am a good gambler which would have been useful when we start to run out of money in the future." I said, distracted by the people passing by.

"Well I have to say that it probably does suck about not being able to get drunk but maybe one day we can con Taka into opening a club for you, how about that? Then we can drink, gamble and perform all we want for eternity. What do you think?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile up at him and wrap my hand around his waist to give him a hug but I left my arm there afterwards as we continued to walk.

We decided to stay at a hot spring that night and boy did the hot water do wonders on my nerves as I relaxed into the water, heck I even brought out my tail and wings just to enjoy it more. I got out feeling more relaxed than I have in a long time and wrapped the yukata around and continued on to our room.

I walked in to all of them already digging into the food we ordered earlier and I shook my head as I sat down, separated my chopsticks and dug in. After the table was cleared, Taka motioned us to sit down.

"If you are wondering about how this is paid for, don't worry I have favours owing to me everywhere and I have some of my clans inheritance to but if you want spending money you must earn that yourselves. Is everyone okay about this?" He asked. We all shook our heads and thanked him for this and he smiled at us.

"So, how do we find the rest of my circle members?" I asked because I wasn't going to go around and touch random people. I mentally shivered at that.

"Well we'll just drift a long and because of your fate seal, fate should nearly literally throw these people into your way just like it did to me, Light and Storm." He finished in a thinking pose.

"Yeah, how did you guys meet? This should be an interesting story." I said musing to myself with a wicked smile and they all just blushed.

"Well," Taka continued clearing his throat, " I was fourteen and had travelled pretty far in two years and I was actually in the fire country, well away form the war at the time. I was walking through a small town when I was the object of these two pranks at the time. I barely missed the rain of kunai and then the paint filled water balloons that were punctured by the kunai and exploded. After dodging all of these things, it finally dawned on me that I was stuck in a genjutsu that Light had placed on me and to everyone else around it looked like I was doing a funny dance. And after two days of following them I finally caught up to two ten-year-old boys and I decided to train them in the ninja arts since they couldn't qualify at their level because of their lack of talent in it and that's how I taught them and helped them out of their predicament. T took it as fate and not pity on them." Taka finished with a proud smile on his face. I smiled at this and remembered to not get on their bad sides.

We looked around the next day and found a restaurant that wanted a singer with a band to play and I dragged Storm into it, which earned us a good thousand ryo each. After that we were pretty well known around there. Storm then dragged me into a weapons store and said how much he would love to learn Kenjutsu (Japanese swordsmanship) and said that I would teach it to him. He tackled me to the floor right then in the shop and I shoved him off of me as Taka and Light came through the door and he bounced over to them telling them that I was going to teach him and Light asked if he could learn to and I agreed.

"Alright then, your first lesson is this, find a katana or two which call out to you." I said standing back from the Katana rack and watched them look at all of the katanas. Light reached out for two, one called _Hikari_ (light in Japanese) and the other called _Akarusa_ (opposite darkness), which I kind of laughed at ironically.

Storm reached for two as well, one called _Arashi Bureiku_ (Storm break) and the other called _Taifu no Me _(Eye of the storm) and this time I did laugh out loud and the boys looked at me in confusion. I pointed to the names of the katanas and they started to laugh to.

Taka paid for Lights katanas and Storm paid for his own and we left the store before I started to drool over all of the weapons in there.

We spent a month in Mizu but had no fated meetings with anyone but I did start on the basics of kenjutsu with Storm and Light, taking their katanas away from them for now and replacing them with wood ones. They were upset at this but after a few mistakes and cuts and bruises from wood they were very thankful to me. I just smiled every time they came up to me and showed off their bruises and cuts.

Storm worked with both of them pointing upwards while Light found it easier with the downward pointing stance and he looked deadly with them in that position.

Storm and I performed at a few other restaurants and ad quite a bit of money afterwards and Storm decided he needed a new look and I agreed. Right now his look consisted of a sleeveless tight shirt with bindings on his forearms, loose pants that looked like two sizes to big for him and shinobi sandals. So I decided to enjoy this and shoved him into many stores and made him try on the most ridiculous things before he finally had his look.

He now had a long sleeved shirt that was loose but not to loose, just to make the girls and some men stop staring at him like a piece of meet, A sleeveless flak jacket in a mid night blue that he kept unzipped. His loose pants were no more as he now wore skinny jeans that left just enough to the imagination and armoured lace up boots that came to his ankles. All of it black and complete with new holsters for his weapons and hopefully soon, his katanas.

Walking back, I was working on ways to get Taka and Light new clothes, honestly if I didn't get Taka out of that sleeveless yukata and wide pants that made him look like an old samurai and Light out of that skirt like thing he had on, I was going to scream.

Storm had the same thought running through his mind as he looked at me and we grinned with evil thoughts.

We pulled them out the next day as we did the same thing as yesterday and we finally got them to look normal and admit that they liked it.

Light was dressed in a short sleeved, white flak jacket with it opened to exposed his bindings around his mid section which he soon covered up by zipping it up to the middle of his chest, Loose-ish black pants with bindings around his ankles to close the legs and black shinobi sandals.

Taka wore a brown long sleeved loose shirt that matched his eyes, dark blue jean like pants and his traveller boots. Now we all matched and I was happy when we finally left on boat towards Kaminari after a year in Mizu and the trip to Kaminari takes three months. Oh boy.

On the boat trip I continued the boys kenjutsu training, still with the wooden ones, and I was getting better with the guitar and reading music and it wasn't long before I was singing and playing all of my favourite songs.

A month before we reached Kaminari, I gave Light and Storm their katanas and warned them that I was not going to heal any severed limbs and decided not to practice against each other anymore until Storm challenged me to a duel. I accepted with a sigh and got up.

As Storm was going to offer me Light's katana's, I swiped some blood over my left hip and out appeared _Akuma_ and _Youkai_. He seemed a bit afraid when he saw those names but straightened his stance and prepared himself as I unsheathed both of them in my usual left pointing down and right pointing up. and I took my stance. The crew on the ship gathered around to watch this.

"Begin." Taka refereed for us.

We slowly moved around the outer ring, watching each other's movements. Storm lunged at me and I blocked with my left sword and left a nice little red line across Storms abdomen with my right sword.

"One to Sonea." I heard Taka say over the crowds cat whistles at Storms wound. We took our stances again.

"Begin." Taka said again

We started walking again and I was watching Storms wound as it gushed blood. He lunged again but in a better stance this time. His right sword clashing against as he tried the same manoeuvre on me as I did him, I twisted my wrist for my right sword to point down and stopped his blade. I pushed his sword off of my left hand sword and pointed it under handed at his abdomen and added pressure to his heart with the tip of my sword, drawing some blood.

"End fight, winner is Sonea." Taka announced and the crew went wild as Storm sunk to his knees and dropped his katanas. I rushed over to him as I sheathed my katanas and got down on my knees in front of him and placed my hand against the now seriously gushing wound. He had lost quite a lot of blood as I healed his wounds quickly and carefully.

"Sonea, why did I lose?" He whispered dejectedly.

"You challenged some one with five hundred years of experience, that's why. Don't feel to bad about it." I said as I concentrated.

"Can I ask you something else?" He asked still in a whisper.

"Sure, go ahead." I urged as I finished up and lowered my hands.

"Why does my blood smell so good to me right now. I shouldn't want it, it's not normal." He whispered frantically. I pulled him into a hug and lay his head down on my lap and urged him to lie down.

"It's the curse of the demon eyes, only someone with bloodlust can get them and it's also because you've lost a lot of blood that the demon side of you wants to replace the blood you've lost. Just go to sleep and it will fade away." I said stroking his hair after wiping the blood away from my hands. His eyes closed and his breathing became deep and even, indicating that he has no risk from loosing so much blood.

Light came over and picked up his brother carefully and carried him below deck. I was caught up in how Storm looked, defeated and scared and so venerable. I decided that I never wanted to see that look on him again as I stood up.

I sealed my katanas back into my skin and put Storm's katanas into a scroll for safekeeping. Taka walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him with down cast eyes and pushed his hand off gently.

"I'm going to get cleaned up, I just can't stand the smell of blood right now." And I turned and went below deck to get clean. I heard Taka shouting to the crew to clean up the blood as I disappeared down below.

Finally! Land again. Storm was back to his normal arrogant self again as he strode proudly with his katanas in their sheaths on either side of his body as well as Lights with his katanas, just with out the arrogance.

We looked at the long trek up the mountains and the boys sighed with unhappiness. I was bouncing because with the cloud cover I could finally stretch my wings and tail again. I transformed to my demon state and heard two sharp intakes of breaths. I turned around to see a mirror reflection between Storm and Light of shock.

'_Of coarse! They've never seen me like this before.' _I thought evil thoughts.

"Sonea, what are you?" Light finally managed to speak in a spooked out tone.

"Oh this? It's the advanced form of my blood abilities, but don't worry the transformations get scarier after this." I said with a wink and took off into the sky, laughing.

"There's more!" The twins shouted in unison with slight horror in their voices, which made me laugh more.

I flew around for hours before I decided to try and locate my circle. Finally picking up their chakra signatures, I shot into a nearby tree and could not believe what I saw. A butch man with dark grey hair that had scars all over and a beautiful, tall teenage girl with fiery red hair that had so many concealed knives on her were mugging them that I nearly laughed out loud.

Deciding to stay in my demon state of red eyes and black hair as well as my black tail and wings, I hopped down from the tree quietly and walked towards them. All of a sudden something shot at me from the butch man and I deflected it with a lightning natured hand covered in chakra. I looked at the tree it hit and it was chakra in a solid form then it disappeared.

I continued to watch the chakra disappear as he shot wildly at me and I continued to deflect the hits without looking at them. On shot number ten, the onslaught ended and I turned my eyes back to the group. The man was now on one knee and panting hard as I felt at how depleted his chakra is. Only enough chakra for one more shot, if he wanted to die. The girl was trying to pull him up and get away when she finally stopped and stared at me with wide eyes.

I got a good look at them as they looked at me. The man looked like a nuke nin by his scars. His eyes were black and pupiless. He was a big and strong build with huge muscles and brown tanned skin. He looked to be about in his late teens, early twenties.

The girl was tanned brown, which, with her figure and tall stature, gave her an Amazonian vibe. Her eye were a hard piercing green, even more effective than Storm's eyes, and you could read the emotion burning in them like a wild fire. Her Hair was like an actual wild fire, mixing oranges, yellows, and a deep red colour making the other colours stand out and it reached to the small of her back.

They both wore standard grade assassin uniforms with shinobi armour. They were still frozen in shock when I decided to speak.

"So, what you doing to my friends?" I asked in a commanding monotone, making them come out of their shocked states.

"Are you an angel?" The dark haired man asked in a very deep voice.

"No," I said, picking at my nails with a kunai I had flipped out, "I'm actually the complete opposite."

"A demon?" The girl said with a rapper's sort of voice.

"Ding, ding, ding. Bingo." I said as I flipped the kunai to a near by tree on my right. They both seemed to come to terms with it as my Sharingan appeared and they looked at my eyes, which seemed to convince them.

"What're your names?" I asked looking at them without fear or rage.

"I'm Hisoka." The girl said.

"And I am Isamu. Why did you not kill us and save your friends right away?" The grey-black haired man asked with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"I don't know, I think I was just punishing them by pretending to decide whether or not I was going to save them and besides, they had you out numbered and should have fought back after all, I've trained two of them to the bone in Kenjutsu." I said walking over to them as I heard Storm choke back an insult.

I offered my hand to the man and he took it. A bolt of lightning ran up through my body as my tattoo began to buzz again. I finished helping the man up.

"Really?" I asked the heavens.

"You felt that too?" Isamu asked taking back his hand and looked at it as Hisoka looked around his arm at his hand too.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, you see, I'm actually here on a quest. Is there somewhere close that we can just talk?" I asked them. Isamu nodded and began walking, with Hisoka behind who just happened to brush past my arm. It felt like my body got encased with flames, but they weren't burning me but protecting me. Hisoka stopped, grabbed her arm and looked at me. Isamu had stopped as well and looked at us strangely as he turned and began to walk.

"I'll explain later." I told her as I followed them. Not even waiting to see if Storm, Light and Taka followed.

"Hey, did you feel something?" Taka asked as I was surrounded by Storm and Light too.

"Yeah, light, dark and wind, meet fire and lightning." I said unhappily. I could see this ending badly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

I stayed in the form I was so I didn't scare them away. We came up to a cave by a waterfall and Isamu ushered us in. We sat on different sides of our groups and I sat forward a little bit.

"Don't be alarmed but I would like to transform back to my normal state." I explained to them before taking a deep breath and changing back to my blonde state, minus wings and tails. Their expressions remained neutral.

"Right I will now explain what you both felt. I connected to the nature of your chakra, lightning and fire. I have half of the Jyuubi sealed inside of me but something went wrong with the sealing and created an imbalance. The only way to correct this is to find seven people to complete my circle. And fate has decided upon you two to join." I finished feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

"And what would happen if we agreed to join you?" Isamu asked cautiously.

"You will be a part of my circle and keep me balanced for the rest of eternity." I said.

"And what do you mean by the 'rest of eternity'?" Hisoka asked.

"I am immortal. If you were to join, you will become ageless at an age of your choosing however you can still die from a fatal attack."

"So what's going to happen once we decide to join you?" Hisoka asked

"Well, I'm planning on returning to the fire country but we have all of the time in the world so no rush but I do need to find two more people though and who knows how long that will take." I said getting more tired.

"I agree, I will join you. Hisoka this is your decision and I will not try to sway you." Isamu said, surprising me a little

"I also agree, don't worry, Isuma but I would like to request something though." She said turning towards me, "I want a new identity." She finished with determination showing in her green eyes.

"No problem." I said

"I, Lightning Bolt, Have heard the circle's call and accept it and will become ageless at twenty-five." Isuma, now Bolt, for short, announced making the buzzing die down a bit. Hisoka was smiling at Bolt when she stood up and spoke.

"I, Spit Fire, have heard the circle's call and accept it and become ageless at twenty-one." She declared and the buzzing finally subsided on my back. My eyes became unbelievably heavy as I closed them and leaned back against the cave's wall into sleep.

I woke up and stared at the cave's ceiling.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Storm asked from my right.

"Did I just fall asleep?" I asked a little confused.

"Yeah you did after Bolt and Fire accepted the call and the terms. But we did get worried when you just carried on sleeping though. Is something wrong?" He asked, worried.

"I think that whatever temporary thing was holding my seal is slipping and my body just shuts down to protect itself and the rest of the world. But now that we have most of the circle, the other two shouldn't be to hard to find." I said trying to alleviate Storms stress. "Where is everyone?"

"They are in the main village up ahead getting Bolt and Fire some new clothes and equipment. They left a few days ago." He said.

"So how long was I out for this time?" I asked with a little sarcasm

"Six days, nearly seven." He said in a whisper of sadness.

"Storm, please smile. It breaks my heart to see you so weak." I said as I started to sniffle a little and catching a scent. "They're back."

"How can you tell?" Storm asked with a smile.

"I caught their scent on the wind. Any time now." I said returning a smile.

A moment later they all returned. Bolt and Fire had new clothes that really suit them.

Fire was in a pair of black, ripped jeans with knee high boots that laced up the front. Her top was tight, fitted and sleeveless. And she had holsters on her belt, thighs, by her boots and her upper right arm for all of her knives and knuckle busters. All of her clothes were black and the holsters were a deep maroon, complimenting her hair.

Bolt was in similar attire. He had a grey sleeveless top and army print pants that fitted loosely and went into his boots that laced up half way up his calf. He was proudly showing off hundreds of scars. His gun that shot chakra at me was in a brown holster on his back of his pants and all of his other holsters were brown to.

"Well, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Bolt asked, going on his haunches to look at me.

"I'll be fine." I said putting a hand on his knee to assure him.

"What happened, girl? One minute you were there then the next you were passed out." Fire said putting a hand on Bolts shoulder as he stood up again.

"Sit down, all of you, you're making me dizzy and then I'll explain." I asked/commanded. They all sat down and Light handed me a bottle of water. "Right, this is just speculation but I think that the temporary thing that was placed on my seal is wearing out which is why I keep passing out for longer periods each time." I said taking a sip of water.

"How can it be that it's wearing out?" Fire asked.

"It was placed on me by a powerful person nearly five hundred years ago and it's only natural that it would fade and besides he did order me to find a seal master to correct it anyway and that's what I'm here for so no worries, we only have two more people to find and I'm sure fate doesn't want the Jyuubi back in this world yet." I finished. They all seemed deep in thought as they considered this.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Light asked.

"Well, I think we should stick around for a while before moving on and we can also train together so we can start to act like one cell, one family and then we can integrate the other two in afterwards and also the high altitude will do wonders for our stamina. What do you guys think?" I asked. They all seemed to smile at me after considering it.

"Great so it's decided, we'll stay for a while. So who wants to be my first sparring partner?" I asked with a wicked grin and I was left alone very quickly.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and we didn't notice time passing by until we got a letter one day from Kenjin. It read as follows:

**Dear Taka and Sonea**

**I have sent this letter bringing bad news so I suggest you sit down now before you read any further.**

**Senju Butsuma has passed away after he got sick the night after attending a party with one of the Daimyo's. I would like for you to return to investigate this if possible and I have not seen you in nearly ten years and I would like to see you, Taka, about clan responsibilities.**

**I hope to see you soon and I am sorry for your loss.**

**Love**

**Uzumaki Kenjin**

Taka and I looked at each other after reading this. We were speechless. There was definitely something fishy and we knew that my abilities could possibly help. I never really liked Butsuma but I did know him and I struck me hard that we had been gone for ten years.

"We need to leave as soon as possible and tell everyone now." I said to Taka.

"Right. Let's go and find them." He said as he put an arm around my shoulder for comfort. Every one was sparring in a four-man taijustu match when we interrupted them. When they calmed down and walked over to us, their looks turned to worry as they saw our faces.

"A dear friend of ours has passed away suspiciously and we have been asked to return home after ten years to sort out everything and get to the bottom of this. Do any of you have any objections to leaving right away?" Taka asked the group. They all shook their heads.

"Then we will leave once you've gotten cleaned up and packed." I said as I turned away from them to go and let out some steam. I took out my modified Mp 3 player that now works on my chakra instead of batteries and went to an open area. I put on a song and lost myself to the world of hard contemporary dance, letting my storm release have free reign as I danced away my emotions. Twisting, jumping, kicking, flipping, twirling and just moving to the rock song.

I stopped suddenly as I felt a presence by the trees and I reined in my emotions and chakra as I realised it was Storm. I took out my earphones and put them safely into a seal on my skin again.

"We are almost ready and I came to get you so you can get dressed into your uniform before we left." I nodded to him as a thank you gesture as I made my way back and got ready to leave.

We decided to go by land, as it was quicker for this time of year. It took us a week of pure running with no sleep or rest before we finally reached the Fire country's border.

We stopped for a day, planning our root back as we were already close to the Uchiha's estate and didn't want to get involved prematurely. After a day's rest and a night's sleep we were on our way again, hopping through the familiar scenery of forest. It definitely felt good to be back

I was pleasantly surprised to reach the Senju estate within two days with no interruptions.

"Who are you and state your business here." A man said next to the gate

"I am Sonea Storm Shadow and this is Uzumaki Taka and this is my team. We have been requested by Uzumaki Kenjin to return. Please take us to him." I said in a cool and commanding tone. The guard gestured for us to follow him through the estate. So much had changed yet stayed the same some how and it brought back a sense of nostalgia. The guard stopped and knocked on a door to a house.

"Yes, what is it?" said a familiar white haired man and the guard gestured to Taka and I. His eyes widened before he spoke again.

"Sonea sensei?" He asked as I finally recognised him.

"Oh my gosh, Tobirama! Look at you, you've grown up well, how's Hashirama?" I said excitedly and attached myself to him with a hug, which he returned cautiously.

"Sonea, the poor man needs air before he can speak." Taka said in a quick and worried voice. I let go and he took a deep breath.

"Perhaps you should come inside and Taka and Sonea, please go to the study right away." He said moving aside for us to walk in. I turned back to my hesitant team.

"Don't worry, we'll be right back guys." I assured them as Taka and I knocked on the office door and walked in.

There stood a young man behind his desk with long chocolate brown hair and those same eyes and a slightly older looking Kenjin next to him, whose face brightened quickly as he latched onto Taka.

"Sonea sensei?" The brown haired man asked. I walked up to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Hashirama." I whispered into his ear as we pulled back from each other.

"But how is this possible? You two haven't aged a day." Hashirama started frantically.

"Did you ever see me age in the first twelve years of your life." I asked rhetorically. " I suggest both of you sit down as I have a lot to explain to the new head of the clan." I said as I pushed Hashirama into his chair and I rested against his desk. I flared my chakra dangerously and Tobirama rushed in with kunai drawn.

"Still as sharp as ever I see. Sit down so I don't have to repeat myself twice." I ordered the white haired man.

I started explaining to them that I actually had the Jyuubi sealed into me and it stopped my body clock and that was the reason why I or Taka hadn't aged as I explained the imbalance in my seal and Taka explained why we had been gone for so long as the reason to the other people with us now. They all went into shock as we finished explaining. It felt like forever before Kenjin, the least shocked finally spoke up.

"So why have you been gone for so long?" He questioned with a sharp edge to his voice.

"Well when you're immortal, time just kind of flies by and we didn't even realise it had been that long when you sent us that letter." I said, nervously scratching my cheek with a forced smile. Hashirama and Tobirama all of a sudden burst into laughter. I waited in confusion before it ended abruptly when they saw my expression.

"Come on, you can't be serious. Immortality?" Hashirama asked in a desperate voice. I slammed my hands down onto the desk and it creaked as the young men jumped at my sudden movement.

"Oh, I'm dead serious." I said swapping my eyes to each of them making sure they understood.

"So everything you told us is true?" Tobirama said in a shocked tone.

"Hell yes it's true now get it through your stubborn and thick skulls." I slammed my hands down again making the two jump again and the desk finally break in two.

"It is a secret that only you two, me, her team and your father knew and we need it to stay that way, do you understand." Kenjin said in a stern tone.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison.

"Now enough of my business, what happened after I left?" I asked the brothers.

'The war never continued but we were walking on nails around each other until Father and Tobirama faced off against Tajima and Izuna and Tajima was killed and Izuna was wounded pretty badly before Madara showed up and rescued them, this was about a year ago. And then fathers death happened and now you're here." Hashirama said easily. "I want to try and have a peace talk with them but I need to confirm if my father was killed by assassins first or if the Uchiha's did this some how." He said, deep into thought.

"Okay, I'll help you to the best of my abilities but my team and I will need a place to stay." I said to get down to the point.

"That is no problem, you can all stay here and Kenjin has been staying in your old room so go and get some rest and we'll go and see father's body later." Hashirama said sadly and Tobirama put a hand on his shoulder in support. I got up and began to leave before an evil thought struck me as I got to the door.

"Hey, Hashi, How's Mito doing?" I said cheekily over my shoulder and saw Hashirama blush. I walked out, satisfied, to alert my team of the arrangements.

I got snuggled down into the bed in a room I was sharing with Fire, with a nice warm and clean feeling and I fell asleep and prepared myself to see Butsuma's body when I woke up.

'_Kurama's energy was flowing freely with cooperation from the two men standing next to me and a stoic looking Uchiha with susano'o blazing to protect the one orange glowing teen. Sonea began barking orders as Madara was close by as well as the Senju brothers.' _

I sat straight up in bed as I saw Hashirama sitting on the edge of my bed with a concerned expression.

"Sensei, are you okay? You have blood pouring from your eyes." He said concerned tone as he began wiping at my eyes carefully and sending some healing chakra into them.

"Yeah, I'm fine just another weird dream I haven't had in a long time. Why are you here?" I asked as I took his hand away from my eyes and tried to look at him.

"I came in to wake you up so we could see dads body but then I saw that you were having a nightmare and as I tried to wake you, blood started to pour from your eyes and I got really concerned." He said in a slight panicked rush.

"Yeah, like I said, don't worry about it. I'll meet you downstairs once I clean up. Okay?" I asked in a soft tone and he smiled, got up and left the room. I flopped back onto my bed, replaying the dream in my head.

"Definitely not a normal dream." I whispered to myself, getting up to clean up and get dressed.

I hurried downstairs, putting on my holsters and I nearly ran straight into Hashirama and Tobirama, appearing out of a room. I just smiled with a slight blush when I stopped millimetres short of knocking one over and causing a domino effect to the other. I just continued to follow them through the estate to a largish building and went to a room, filled with black scrolls and a stone table in the centre

Hashirama had taken a scroll from one of the many rows and unsealed his father's body from it. By the looks of the Y shaped cut, an autopsy had been completed.

"Where are the results of the autopsy?" I asked, not taking my eyes away from my friend's lifeless body as a scroll was placed in my hands. Cause of death was multiple organ failures within two days, which means it was a slow release toxin that damaged all of his organs, which made them fail. But nothing was found in the blood tests meaning such a minute amount was administered.

"What were the symptoms he showed during these two days?" I asked, now studying the blood tests.

"Well, vomiting, diarrhoea and he was having hallucinations." Tobirama informed me. Well there are hundreds of poisons and toxins that could cause these vague symptoms.

"I'll need to taste a sample of blood. Do you have any on hand or must I take it from his body?" I asked impatiently. They both shook their heads in confusion. I sighed. I really hate old blood.

I transformed into my demon state and extended my canines. Taking his lifeless wrist, I bit down on it and drew a small sample. I saw Hashirama and Tobirama go a bit green.

I could taste it right away but just to make sure I performed a jutsu ending with the special demon hand seal.

"Blood arts; damage detection jutsu." I said as I placed my hand over the cross section on his chest and sent my chakra in. I of coarse found all of the internal damage easily so I concentrated on the specific cells and DNA that produced proteins and what I found confirmed it. The ribosome's had shut down and could not make protein, nearly seventy-two hours before his actual death. I drew my presence back out and opened my eyes as I placed the body back into the scroll.

"He was poisoned with Ricin poison which causes the cells to die due to a lack of protein and it is easily created but very untraceable." I said, angry at the outcome.

"Well why is it untraceable?" Asked Tobirama trying to contain his rage.

"It is naturally found in castor beans and even a small grain can kill you easily and I think that that is all it took by the time period that he lived afterwards. We have come to an impasse." I said sadly.

"Perhaps not." Fire interrupted us.

"What do you mean?" I asked very intrigued.

"Well he was a political figure, am I right?" She asked leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and one leg crossed over the other.

"Yes but how does that help us?" I enquired.

"I heard a story from long ago that there was a family that lived on a mountain in Iwa called the 'Ansatsusha (Assassin of a political figure) family' that can be hired by someone to kill a political figure for a reason and a large fortune. They are heartless assassins that have never been proven that they exist or even committed any of these political assassinations. It sounds like their sort of style. Even though it's only a rumour, it's still a starting point." She said, finishing with an emotionless shrug.

"You expect us to follow a rumour?" Tobirama shouted and lunged for the girl only to be stopped by a solemn Hashirama. It was funny that Fire already had her knuckle blades out before he even moved.

"It is the only lead we have, if they didn't do it then maybe they know who did." Hashirama explained to his seething brother. "So how do we find them?" He asked Fire.

"The only information I have about them is that they reside on trop of the tallest mountain in Tsuchi no Kuni and is said to be unreachable because of a cursed storm cloud that surrounds it." She finished.

"Well, that's not going to be a problem." I sneered with determination, "I will leave as soon as I gather the information I need to find the mountain and I will report back my findings as soon as possible." I said, striding out of the antiseptic room with newfound determination in my step.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

I left two days later after arguing with my circle about doing this alone as I was the only one who could and it would be faster and easier for me to gain access into the military-like country.

I flew at full speed that my white wings and tail would allow in a north-west direction the Earth country, Iwa, and finally reached the borders in a solid five day flight.

Creating some clouds with my storm release, I flew up high to use them as cover as I passed the border with ease when I was in my least threatening blonde state and suppressing my chakra as much as I could but it wasn't like they could do anything if they sensed my chakra anyway.

I reached the base of the mountain, two day's later after resting for one night. That storm cloud at the top was a deep purple colour and looked as deans as water, which I figured that it could be and also be a barrier at the same time.

I flew up to it, still in my normal state and suppressed my chakra as much as I could. I was right beneath it now and I saw that it was, in fact, a barrier of water. Releasing a small amount of water natured chakra that I hoped would be the only plan having the least possible detection, I waited for a while, while it mixed with the other chakra, spreading like an infection as I slowly gained more control over the water cloud.

Finally having enough control, I gathered it into one spot and began to swim through it, hopefully without detection. As I reached the other side I was showered with senbons and acupuncture needles and I quickly discovered what gave me away. The concentration of chakra in one spot.

I quickly whipped some of the water up with the water dragon jutsu to block the onslaught. Quickly realising they continued through the dragon because of the water natured chakra applied to them, I dropped the dragon and began a dance-like weaving pattern, aided with my sharingan and now demon state.

The onslaught stopped, which put me on immediate guard before narrowly dodging a… piece of material? No it's not normal, it had chakra around the edges. Quickly understanding the now complicated situation if that material catches me, I quickly sliced my thumb on my canine tooth, swiped it across my left hip. Now my katanas were out and unsheathed, I quickly pushed some wind natured chakra into them and sliced at the snake like material and dodged to the left slightly.

Watching the material with my sharingan, I noticed it threaded itself back together using chakra and it began its onslaught. I needed a plan and what I thought was genius.

Sheathing my katanas again, I gathered up a lot of chakra and pushed it up into the dark clouds above and continued to dodge, waiting for my chakra to spread quickly through the storm clouds.

The material nicked my skin a few more times before my jutsu was ready. Pointing a lightning natured hand to the sky, a bolt of lightning hit me and using my other hand induced in water natured chakra, I directed the lightning down my hand, into my stomach and concentrated it.

"Storm release; Raijin's Wrath jutsu." I said as I switched the water natured hand into a lightning nature and directed it at the material. The lightning conducting itself to my left hand in one solid mass and released forward to the material, which fell limp after the attack.

Not feeling to good after that massive and very damaging jutsu, I cautiously followed the material to where it was connected and came to the side of the mountain. I got close to a landing and noticed shattered pieces of earth around two teens as they lay on the ground, out for the count.

I landed onto the landing and changed into my normal state so my body can begin healing the damage I received from the raw element of lightning. That was a little trick I learned from Chief and I now understood why mortal humans couldn't use it.

I walked cautiously to the blue haired girl to see if she was still alive, she was so pale, almost like a ghost but I was relived to see that she was breathing as well as the green haired boy who was also as pale.

I quickly switched to Jyuubi chakra mode and carried them by my tails, which was steadily keeping their chakra low so they wouldn't cause any trouble if they woke up. I picked up the deadly material, carefully wrapped it up and proceeded to the little house I could see through the darkness.

The house was nothing I expected it to be on the inside. Everything was white with a hint of gold or silver here or there and so lavish and bright and huge as it travelled underground. I sprinted down the halls to find no one else it the house and only two bedrooms, which I placed the boy and girl in their respective rooms by the objects inside. I changed back to normal and I went back to the entrance hall, sat carefully on a white couch and began to meditate to finish with my internal damage.

I don't know how much time had passed but I instantly felt the nervous chakra coming from the two teens as they made their way towards me. I opened my eyes and waited for them to appear. I looked at them properly when they came into view and waited cautiously, the girl clinging to the boy, partially behind him.

The girl looked to be fifteen at the most, she was a tiny little thing but I could feel her massive chakra as she was recovering. She had blue hair that had different tones in it from a royal blue to a pastel baby blue and it reached to her ankles in two braids and her eyes were a lazy but shy shape with steel blue irises. She was cute in a very flowy yukata.

The boy was slightly taller than her and looked to be fifteen as well. His short, spiky hair was pointing up to the right a little like there was a small wind constantly blowing. It was the colour of green grass and kind of resembled it to. His eyes were the same steel blue like the girls and he was a medium build for his age. He had on a short sleeved, light green yukata with a tree on it and loose black track pants underneath.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I studied their expressionless faces.

"We are alive. That is all." The boy said in a soft boy's voice, void of all emotion. It put me at unrest right then. These kids are the famous assassins, which is why they seem so emotionless and I needed to be careful because they could try and kill me easily.

"Are you two the Ansatsusha assassins?" I asked carefully, trying to keep calm in this situation.

"We are. What is your business here and threatening our home?" He asked in the same dead monotone.

"I need confirmation on an assassination and who ordered it, if you give it to me I will leave and forget about this." I said straight to the point. The girl stepped around the boy to speak.

"What is the name of the deceased?" She said in a soft sing song voice, making her look even more delicate.

"Senju Butsuma." I said looking her in the eyes.

"We have not assassinated anyone by that name. How was he killed?" She asked, letting a bit of curiosity seep into her voice.

"A minute amount of Ricin at a Daimyo's party of the Fire country, he died within seventy-two hours of it being ingested. Do you know of who performs this type of assassination?" I asked, carefully, trying to not push my luck. The teens regarded each other through emotionless expressions.

"The Daimyo is probably the one who killed him, it has been rumoured to happen to a lot of people who disagree with them.." The girl said simply.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I performed the hand seals of boar, dog, monkey, bird and ram, "Summoning jutsu." I said pushing a bit of chakra onto the ground and a palm sized, red dragon appeared.

"I need you to fly to Senju Hashirama and tell him that it was the Daimyo that did it and I will send him more information when I can." The dragon nodded once and flew out a window.

"If I may ask, was that a summon dragon?" The boy asked with a bit of curiosity tainting his monotone.

"Yes, why?" I asked a little amused as they silently glided over a little closer.

"They are a very sacred creature to our family and you have brought great honour to us to see a live one." The girl said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Please, come and sit down with me. What are your names?" I asked, very intrigued with this side of human nature.

"I am Ansatsusha Killua." The green haired boy bowed and sat across from me, to my left.

"I am Ansatsusha Kira." The girl repeated the motion to my right, where she sat down. I tried to stand up slowly and carefully as not to scare them as they watched me with speculation.

"It is nice to meet you both. My name is Sonea Storm Shadow." I said with a smile as I bowed to them and sat down.

"You are not an assassin." The girl said rhetorically.

"No, I am a shinobi. How could you tell?" I asked as these teens reeled in my curiosity.

"You have to many wasted movements." The boy said bluntly

"Wow. You two are the most interesting people I have ever met." I said in wonderment as they watched me, dead still.

"You have intrigued us as well Sonea-san." The boy said with wide and lazy eyes.

"Oh? How so?" I asked, bemused at this situation.

"You got passed our water jutsu that has protected our family for hundreds of years, the first person to. You also defeated us easily with an amazing jutsu and caught on very quickly to every situation as well as stay in the air some how. The last point that intrigues us is your summoning contract with dragons." The girl said, looking like she could barely contain her excitement inside.

"Yeah it was tough but it was thanks to my special abilities. I was fascinated at that protection jutsu as well as the material. I was lucky to get to this point against you two." I said with a blush. They both blushed to and it disappeared quickly, back to emotionless.

"May we ask a question, Sonea-san?" The boy asked with a bit of caution.

"Sure, fire away." I said leaning back onto the couch.

"Why is your chakra so demonic?" The girl asked bluntly. They noticed the small flinch from me and pressed me with their gazes for an answer.

"I'll keep your secret, if you can keep mine, deal?" I said exasperated as I sat forward again.

"Deal." They said in unison.

"The clan I came from has demon qualities and I also have half a demon sealed inside of me." I said. They regarded each other again before turning back to me.

"Do you believe in fate?" Kira asked suddenly and I flinched again.

"This is a fated meeting, Sonea-san." The Killua said.

My mouth became dry at their words as my tattoo started it's irritating buzzing on my back.

"What chakra natures do you have?" I asked, a little freaked out.

"Earth." Killua said.

"Water." Kira said. I put my head in my hands and moaned.

"I can hear your demon calling out to our demons." Kira said with a chilling tone. I picked my head up to look at them.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a drowsy and curious tone.

"We are heartless murderers and are born into this cursed family of killers, explaining our names. Assassins, themselves, are the human kind of demons and your power is calling us to join you." Killua said.

"Don't you want to know what I am and why it is calling you to join me?" I said tiredly. They nodded stiffly with emotionless and neutral faces as they waited for me to explain.

I explained from the beginning again about my bloodline, Jyuubi, the dragons, which I asked to keep a secret, and what was wrong with my seal and the calling for them. I felt emotionally exhausted afterwards again.

"We will join you but do not want to be who we are to follow into our next life, may we?" Killua asked.

"Yeah, I have two people who have done the same thing according to their chakra nature so have at it." I said drowsily.

"I have heard the call of the circle and accept it. I, Waterfall. Will age to seventeen." Kira, now Fall for short said.

"I have accepted the circle's call and I, Sage, will age to twenty-one." Killua, now Sage said as the buzzing finished on my back.

"I will be passing out for a while now, do not be alarmed." I drawled out as I fell into unconsciousness.

_A white wolf, with five tails walked up to me and towered over me slightly._

"_I have been waiting for you Sonea." It said happily._

"_Who are you?" I asked cautiously._

"_I am your spirit guide but also a demon. I am a spirit Bijuu named Houkou, the five elemental wolf and I have come to tell you everything you need to know. So ask away." Houkou said sitting and swaying her tails around gently._

"_What's happening to my circle members and me now that I have found all of them?" I asked for their safety, as this is a demon ritual._

"_You will now be connected to their consciousness and hear their thoughts and have the power to summon them. In battle they will take the form of a wolf and become shape shifters Not human but not demonic either. You will also gain the wolf shape shifting quality now to add to your powers. They must reign in their abilities to control their shape shifting. They will now regulate your seal and you will feel better now that you are balanced. Another question please." She asked._

"_Wow, okay, weird but cool. Will they know about this right now?" I asked a bit dazed._

"_I will visit them, one by one for you as they are under my guidance now as well. And I will help them and explain every thing they ask for. Next question." She said happily._

"_Um, I've been having weird dreams where blood pours from my eyes. Can you explain that?" I asked not minding if she didn't know._

"_Yes, these are glimpses of the future that the Jyuubi is showing you. You may start to forget as it gets closer to the time. I cannot explain it further." She said unhappily._

"_I don't have any more questions but if I do, how will I contact you?" I asked one last question._

"_Anything else you need, go to your dragon friends for the answer and I will guide them to it. There is something I must warn you about, one of your circle members is not to be trusted, he feels to much like a demon to be trusted." She said as she stood up again and walked away._

I woke up with so many thoughts running through my head and most of them weren't mine. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on one.

'_Storm, is that you?" I thought to the voice I concentrated on._

"_Yeah it's me. Sonea, what are you doing in my head? Am I going crazy?" He asked confused_

"_No you're not. The circle has been completed. Please gather up the other members as quickly as possible and tell them to keep their thoughts to a minimum and tell them that it will be explained as soon as they are together. I'm going now, just call my name when you've gathered everyone."_

I opened my eyes and tried to block out the voices, emotions and the things they were seeing at the time. I sat up in bed and began to meditate. I placed the chakra signatures to names and voices, emotions and scenery and started to sort through them to gain order to try and block them out. I finally succeeded and I got up and found Fall and Sage playing music through my head. They looked up and I could feel their worried emotions even though their faces portrayed nothing.

"I need you to come and sit down with me and I have something to explain to you. " I turned around as I immediately felt their answer and ended up in the welcome hall couches again.

"_Sonea."_ I felt the familiar whisper in my thoughts

"_Alright, everyone, listen up. The circle is complete and I have been connected to you individually so keep your brain activity low as I explain this to you." I said as I felt understanding coming from them._

"_You are only connected to me but I have all of you in my head right now and I'm hoping over time I can block them out. You are all no longer human nor demons and have been deemed as shape shifters. When you are summoned by me for battle, you will take the form of a very large wolf. Do not be alarmed. I am able to summon you now but I will alert you before doing so. I will return as soon as possible so please alert Hashirama and Kenjin of my arrival. When I arrive I will have two other members with me but be gentle as they are trained assassins and welcome them graciously into the circle. I will now cut off from you as best as I can and leave for home as soon as possible. If you need me just whisper my name into your conscience and I will reply as I can."_

I cut off from them surprisingly easy as I can feel their presence but ignore it now. I suddenly felt like I was in better control of myself and the world around me as I looked at Sage and Fall with fondness. I felt them smile back even though it wasn't on their faces.

"Mind teaching me the art of assassination on the way home?" I asked happily and their happy emotions washed over me.

We packed up quickly as they locked the house down and said good-bye to it sadly. That is when they tried shape shifting and they managed to succeed. They turned into large wolves that their backs came up to my shoulders.

Fall was a white and blue wolf with a coat that looked like water with the different blues and two dark blue braids around her tail.

Sage was shades of green and white and short fur covered him lusciously like grass. They were so cute but deadly. They said they were gaining the upper hand in shape shifting as they turned into humans again but then down to a puppy form of their bigger selves. They were no bigger than half my calf tall and my hip width in length. We seemed happy like this as they jumped into my arms for the ride home on my wings.

We took a month to get half way back as Sage and Fall were harnessing their shifting as well as teaching me to hide my emotions and become an assassin.

I learned how to glide like they do, hide my presence completely and the fun things about killing which were more sadistic and masochistic than fun but with my dark sense of humour, I did find it funny.

Two more months passed and they deemed me an assassin like them. I easily hid emotion now but knew how to talk with my eyes now. I silently jumped from tree to tree with them as we approached the Senju estate. I even had time to practice my assassinations on a few Uchiha's that blocked my path home.

All of my emotions were reigned in as I concentrated on what the others were doing, as we glided through the trees and reached the gates where I was tackled by five large wolves just outside. The gate guards saw this and rushed to my aid but I told them that it was fine. The wolves stood at attention as I looked at every one of them.

Storm was a pitch-black wolf with fur that flowed like a shadow. And I hugged his shoulders and he pulled me close using his head.

Light was a pure white wolf with fur that looked like fresh falling snow and piercing blue eyes that stood out against his coat.

Taka was a brown and red wolf with a white stomach. Luckily with his wolfish figure he wouldn't be mistaken as a fox.

Bolt was the very definition of a grey wolf. His scars made him look like the leader of the pack, with his broad figure, he was perfect, with a lightning bolt scar running over his snout.

Fire was beautiful. Her long and flaming locks made her look like an actual fire. And her sleek look just finished it off.

I smiled, as they all became their puppy forms and started to play with Fall and Sage, now in their puppy forms. I followed them through the gates up to Hashirama's home.

"Ah welcome back Sonea." Hashirama greeted me as I walked into his office, leaving my circle in the lounge to get to know each other. I smiled at him.

"So, what's this I hear about a possible truce and the building of a ninja village?" I asked with a grin that matched his.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Wow, news travels fast, huh?" Tobirama said, coming in behind me. He sat down in the chair next to me.

"No it doesn't, I just have a better connection with my circle now." I said winking at them, making both of them blush.

"If Madara agrees, then we will be building a hidden village. We already have the Nara clan, Yamanaka clan, Akimichi clan, and the Sarutobi clan, just to name a few that are willing to build a village with us but we need the Uchiha's cooperation to before the Daimyo agrees to it." Hashirama said, entwining his fingers together and resting them on the new desk after I broke the last one.

"When will you know the verdict?" I asked seriously.

"Tomorrow." Tobirama said. I took a silent deep breath as I thought about it. Madara is going to want blood for his dead family and it would probably concern these two.

"Hey, Hashi how you doing, I was thinking…" A voice shouted as it burst through the door and stopped dead in her tracks. I knew who it was as soon as her chakra wafted by the house. Uzumaki Mito.

"Hey, Mito, how have you been?" I asked not even turning around the now woman.

"Se… Sensei?" This was the first time I had heard her being unsure, not the usual strong-headed girl that defeated the second heir to the clan. I decided to turn around and face the music.

"Yo." I said with a two finger wave like a salute. I glided out of the way of the young woman as she tried to tackle me for a hug but I caught her around her waist just before she hit the desk and placed her upright again.

"Where did all of those fancy movements come from?" Mito and Tobirama asked in unison. I just stood emotionless as I replied in a monotone.

"You pick up useful things when you hang around with world class assassins." And I saw shivers run up my three ex-students spines.

"So that's all the people in the living room, are they all assassins?" Mito asked with another shiver. I switched back to my normal mood.

"No, only two of them and they're adjusting slowly." I said with a small smile. They all seemed to shiver again.

"Right lets go and be social, shall we?" Hashirama said, extending an arm to Mito who took it happily. Tobirama tried the same thing to me and I gave him another emotionless expression before he shivered and walked ahead.

We didn't make it far with my circle being around. Taka came straight to me and whispered in my ear.

"I need to talk with you, in private." I nodded and followed him back into the office.

"What's up?" I said, plonking back into my chair.

"I've given up my right to the heir of the Uzumaki clan." He said quickly but with conviction. I just gaped at him.

"What, why?" I asked quickly.

"Well I would eventually get kicked out anyway because of my now agelessness and I gave it to Mito's family and I know they would take better care of it than I would so I'm not bummed out but I thought that you would want to know." He finished and walked back out to the crowd.

'_Something isn't right here. I should have known because we're connected now. But he knew about me not knowing which means that he knows that I can't read him properly. I'll need to watch him.' _ I thought as I returned to the crowd.

I side stepped Storm and Light with the same gliding gesture again and caught them before they hit their faces on the hard floor but I lowered them onto it anyway. The both scrambled as they were getting up, excited as ever.

"Whoa, where'd you learn that?" Light asked in awe.

"I picked it up on the way back." I lied with a straight face.

"You gotta teach it to me." He said as he ran off again

"Why did you lie?" Storm whispered into my ear and I shivered at the hot breath on my neck. I play slapped him on the arm.

"Don't do that! And anyway, we both know that Light wouldn't handle being an assassin." I said sadly

"I never took you for learning the artistry of untraceable and emotionless killing before. So that demon side is finally shining through, huh?" He said, as he got lost in the small crowd, hands in his pockets. That was the second time that day, I gaped like a fish.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. I caught up with Kenjin and managed to sneak out of the busy house and went to the old training grounds.

"This place feels so nostalgic." I said to myself. I sat in a meditative state and concentrated. My body seemed lighter some how. Like there was a huge weight that I had been, unconsciously shouldering for a long time and now it has moved and gained speed. I smiled at the happy emotions coming off of my friends at the house as they traded stories with hot cocoa, as it was winter. I don't feel the temperature anymore as I have a smouldering demon inside of me that keeps my body at a high temperature.

My thoughts strayed to Taka. Something didn't seem to be right with him or my connection to him. He had changed from a hard working and happy boy to something that seemed like a shadow, looming over my head. Something was missing as I focused on his connection, it didn't seem all that clear and that missing piece still alluded me. I broke the connection before he realised. I can't have him knowing that I knew that something was up.

"It's late you know." Storm's voice flew over me. I didn't move, just talked.

"Your point is?" I asked in my assassin's tone.

"Oh nothing, I just wondered where you were." He said as I felt his presence sit down in front of me.

"You're distracting me." I said in the same tone.

"Oh? How so?" He said with sarcasm.

"I can feel your emotions clearest right now as well as your presence is distracting." I said finally opening my eyes to look at him.

"So then you probably know how I feel about you then." He said in an embarrassed voice. I looked into his eyes and saw raw passion and desire burning in the depths.

"Storm, you know the rules." I said bringing a hand up to rub at my temples as I closed my eyes.

"I know but I just wanted to hear about how you feel before I keep a torch for you." He said, seeming younger than eighteen now. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife

"There was no point in the beginning to carry one anyway. I am immortal and you are an ageless being, forever a part of my circle and that's never going to change." I said, a bit harsher than I would have liked as I stared into those burning eyes. I felt the hurt seeping into his soul and I felt really guilty now.

"Storm, I…" I started before he cut me off with a cold voice.

"No Sonea. It's okay, I see your point and you're right. There is no point to carry one." He said as he got up and joined the shadows of a moonless night. I knew where he was going. To Sage and Fall to ask to learn the skills of assassination and there was no doubt in my mind that they would say yes and I would loose the old Storm forever.

I sat in the training ground and stared at the stars. I knew that I should have done that differently but the words of logic just flew right out of my mouth. I shook my head to forget about what I just did and focused on the future. In twelve hours, a new village could be built or war could break out again.

I stood up and put on my new mask. My assassins mask because I just assassinated Storms feelings and right now it seemed like the true me. I began to walk back to the house and entered.

Hashirama and Mito were sitting on the couch and talking. I walked up to my room and collapsed on my bed. Fire looked down over from the top bunk, upside down.

"Hey, why the long face? She asked as I noticed a new bed in the room for Fall.

"I just kind of ripped Storms feelings from him." I replied dejectedly, leaning on my elbows to look at her. I could feel her questions and began to answer them.

"He admitted his feelings for me, I reminded him of the rules and rejected him even though he just wanted to know about my feelings. I know, I should have done it properly but the words were just flying out of my mouth with logic because I suppress my own feelings so I don't get confused with everyone else's that is in my head." I was surprised at the last sentence. I didn't know that that is what I have been doing to myself. Fire seemed a bit taken back at these words and was deep in thought. I decided this time I would cut her out so she can get her own thoughts straight before I answer them.

"I think you did the right thing. I think that he should have gotten rid of those feelings when they first came up because he knew the rules and not torture himself and now you." She said as she slide a little more off the bed and her hair fell over the top of her. I smiled at her, she made me feel better.

She pulled herself back onto her bed and went to sleep. I placed on my figurative mask and did the same thing. Sleep took me with desirable dreams.

I woke up with my skin slick with sweat as I pulled my taught body up and towards the shower. My erotic dreams last night made me feel like I hadn't slept at all.

I stood under the scalding water as it washed away all the tension in my body. I was grateful that none of those dreams had anyone I knew in them, which made it easier to forget about them and return to the day at hand.

I got dressed in my normal uniform and went downstairs. Hashirama and Tobirama were at the dining room table, talking quietly to each other. I was use to being a silent assassin it felt like second nature after what I did to Storm the night before.

I sat down at the table and they finally noticed me sitting there. I sat there with a solemn and emotionless face, waiting for them to carry on.

"Will you join us for battle today?" Hashirama asked with a dead and serious tone.

"No. However I will be watching to stop any unnecessary deaths that will affect you're vision of a peaceful future. You just need to remember that you and Madara need each other for this to work." I said with a dead voice with sternness seeping into it a little.

They stood up and joined the rest of the clan outside to begin their long road. I followed at a small distance from everyone and went into a tree that was away from the battle.

'_Be ready, I'm going to try to summon you all today.' _I said to my circle in my mind, I felt their understanding and prepared themselves. The battle had begun and it is Hashirama and Tobirama against Madara.

I let one leg hang off the branch I was on and brought my other knee up to my chest and I leaned against the trunk with my head looking to the side to watch the battle, waiting for my time as I observed what they were saying to each other.

Madara was now on the ground and I took this as my cue. I performed the hand seals of; boar, dog, monkey, bird and ram and focused on the presence of my circle members as I pushed out a little chakra and slammed my hand on the floor.

"Summoning jutsu." A puff of smoke formed and there was seven large wolves now standing in front of me, snarling for battle. I gestured for them to follow me and we ran full speed ahead.

"Listen well, Tobirama… and engrave my final words into your heart… For these are words for which I am about to exchange my life. The same goes for the clan. After I die, I forbid you to kill Madara. And any fighting between the Senju and the Uchiha will not be tolerated. Swear it on the names of our fathers and unborn young. Now Farewell." I heard Hashirama say these words as he began to cry and point a kunai to himself.

'_No, no, no, no NO!' _My thoughts were screaming as I ran to stop him. Just before I got there, Madara was getting up and grabbed Hashirama's wrist to stop him. I would have gotten there two seconds to late. We stopped by Tobirama and became silent as Madara spoke.

"It's fine… I've seen your true resolve… " He made Hashirama drop the kunai and they shook hands. I let out a breath that I didn't realise I had been holding. And Hashirama pulled Madara up to his feet.

Madara looked over to me and my oversized wolves and his eyes widened. I gave him a smile with closed eyes.

"Yo." I said with my two-fingered salute.

"Who is this, Hashirama?" Madara asked, not taking his eyes off of my wolves and me.

"She is the person that our fathers supposedly wanted to start a war over but we both know that that isn't the truth." Hashirama said as he turned and smiled to me. Madara walked over to me and held out his hand to me and I took it.

"I am Uchiha Madara, leader of the Uchiha clan. Who might you be?" He said calmly.

"Sonea Storm Shadow and these wolves are my summons, they are shape shifters." I said as I felt them shift to their human forms. Madara's eyes widened again and he seemed to smile.

"Let us return home and prepare a ceremony for our joining of clans. We will be in touch." Tobirama said as we all left our separate ways.

I took a relieved breath as I walked up to the brothers and hit Hashirama over the head gently. He cringed and looked at me questioningly.

"What did I say about you and Madara needing each other for this to work?" I scolded him.

"He gave me two options so I chose the one that worked for me." He said still looking ahead. I shook my head as I knew what those options were and I smiled to myself, happy about the outcome.

Even though it was a truce, I could still see the hatred in Tobirama's eyes, the same hatred that I saw with my lessons with him and it made me worry about the future. I pushed the thought away as now was a time for celebration among the clan.

I walked into the house as the two clan leaders were having a clan meeting and my circle had gone their separate ways for now. I heard the cheers and saw Kenjin come out of the little room at the back and towards the house.

"What's going on?" He asked me.

"A permanent truce now." I said coldly as His face lightened up and he rushed back to the room.

Months of preparations flew by, for the new village that would be mostly built by the Senjus' wood release. Plans were passed as the other joining clans came into play, even a few smaller clans came to join.

Storm got colder and colder towards me where eventually even his thoughts were still. I was sitting in a tree and watching the ceremony of the Uchihas and Senjus as a party broke out afterwards.

"Your skills are impressive now Storm." I commented as he landed on the branch next to me.

"Thank you. Why have you called for me?" He asked in a dead tone.

"I need you to get closer to Taka for me." I said, still watching the celebrations with Storm, not looking at each other.

"Why?" He asked in a dead tone.

"Ever since the connection was established with the circle, there was something wrong with him and his connection to me, like something is missing and he has done something and recently hiding stuff from me. I understand that he is your first master but this could effect everyone in the circle in the long run. I have noticed your skill set and I think that you are the best and only person who can get close enough to him without letting him see what you are doing." I finished coolly. Storm looked at me with puzzlement showing in his eyes.

"Why don't you do it?" He asked showing a bit of emotion now.

"He knows that I know." I replied as I coolly looked into his gaze.

"I will do it but I cannot give you a time frame for this." He said turning his gaze back to the party.

"It's fine, we have all of eternity. You may go now." I said also returning my gaze back to the party. He silently left as I continued to watch on and crossed my arms across my chest and leaned a shoulder against the tree.

Day turned into night as I continued to watch on, the festivities not letting up.

"Why haven't you joined us?" Madara said as he sat on the branch next to me.

"I have a lot on my mind. I don't want to ruin the mood." I said coolly, not looking at him but I could feel his gaze upon me.

"I've been thinking about the name the village should be given, do you have any ideas?" He asked and I welcomed the distraction

"Well it's a hidden village so maybe naming it after what it's hidden by." I commented sarcastically but he took it seriously.

"I have the perfect name. The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha." He said excitedly as he jumped off to find Hashirama to tell him of the name. I breathed a heavy sigh, as I knew that Hashirama would hate that name. Oh how wrong I was going to be.

The village of Konoha was built over the watchful eyes of Hashirama and Madara. Over three years, it started to come into shape, next to a large cliff.

I was painting one of the houses when I was rudely interrupted. It was Tobirama who looked a little flustered when he reached me.

"Hey Tobi, what's up?" I asked as I put the brush down onto the paint can and observed him carefully

"Well I was wondering… if maybe, if you're not busy if um…" He said, as his face got redder. It reminded me of the little kid I taught so many years ago. Then I caught on to what he wanted.

"Tobirama, listen to me, okay. You need to find someone worthy of your love and they can grow old with you and have children. I cannot do any of those things and it would be a little awkward as I don't share these same feelings for you." I said sadly as his face went rigid. Next thing I knew, I was against the wet house with him pushed up against me, my wrists were caught in his and next to my head as he put his head next to mine.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

"I can't. I've loved you since I was younger and I've never let that go." He said as he whispered into my ear and started to nibble on my neck. My body was trying to react to his touches but I refused to let go of my logic. I needed to stop this before we make a huge mistake.

I transformed into Jyuubi chakra mode and pulled him off of me with my chain-like tails and held him two steps away from me as I waited for his struggling to lessen. He finally realised by who and what he was caught up in. His eyes widened as he took in my transformation.

"This is the chakra of the Jyuubi that I'm using right now so there is no point in struggling and listen to me." I said in my dead voice again. He stopped and waited for me to speak.

"I push people away so that I protect myself and them. There is a soul mate that is a normal human out there for you and I am not that mate. Burry those thoughts and emotions now before they have become like you are now Tobirama. Demons and humans are forbidden to be together anyway so suck it up and move on." I finished deadly with a bit of killing intent. Rage was burning in his eyes now as I put him down and shifted back to normal.

We stared at each other for a while, his fists clenching and unclenching before he spoke with a chilling tone.

"You will regret this, Sonea Storm Shadow." And he left.

I leaned back against the wet paint again, as I let out a calming sigh. I stood back up and left the painting to get cleaned up before I had to go to the admin office for my meeting with Hashirama and Madara.

I got to my temporary residence, took of the loose and painted clothing carefully and tried to un-braid the pig-tails that had now dried with paint. I got under the scalding water again to wash away the paint and the feel of Tobirama's body off of me.

Feeling better after burning my skin and having to heal it, I got out and dressed into my Halter neck top with fish net boob tube to hold it in place, my tight black pants and my boots, as well as my dragon leather skirt and weapons, I was off.

I flew there and landed on the roof of the cylindrical building and walked into Hashirama and Madara's temporary office and they gave me a small smile as I walked in and waited.

"Good timing miss Shadow. Now onto business." Madara said and I nodded.

"We are busy registering all of the shinobi and would like to talk to you and fill out a form." Hashirama said as he held up the form but didn't give it to me.

"Okay so?" I asked a little confused.

"We want to know where you stand. I have told Madara all the relevant things about you and your power and we are a little worried about your allegiance. So we will fill in this form while we get your answers and fill it out ourselves while studying you for any ill intensions." Hashirama finished, a little guilty.

"I understand and I ask that you register my circle this way too." I said a little disheartened but I did really understand.

"Full name." Hashirama asked as I sat in a chair in the middle of the room and created a solid eye contact with me seriously.

"Sonea Storm Shadow."

"Affiliation."

"Konohagakure."

"Date of birth."

"Twenty November."

"Age."

"Eighteen." I answered just to make it believable.

"Height."

"1.75 Meters."

"Weight."

"Fifty-seven kilograms." It's because of my blood limit, we carry more than a normal person.

"Blood type."

"O."

"Right, you have now been registered, your registration number is 000001 and you will be tested for your rank at a later date." Madara said. Hahsirama got up and followed me out. He stopped and pulled me into another room and looked at me as he gripped my shoulders.

"I haven't said anything about you being a jinchuuriki and it has been recorded that you are a top secret person for the reason on your immortality. Your circle will also be recorded as such as a system is being created by Tobirama." He finished as he noticed my flinch at his name. He sat me into a chair as he settled into one across from me.

"What did he do?" He asked with a sigh as he leaned back and crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. I looked down and clasped my hands together in my lap.

"He forced himself onto me when he told me his feelings but I didn't return them, I then tied him up using my Jyuubi chakra mode and told him, emotionless, that I had no desire for him and he needs to crush his feelings for me and move on. He then said that I would regret it and he walked away." I finished with sobs and tears that I didn't notice. I looked up at Hashirama and he had looked down to his right. There was anger burning in his eyes but something else to.

He stood up with a sigh, as I mirrored his movements. He walked over to me and hugged me and I broke down, after years of holding in my tears and emotions.

I woke up in my bed and my eyes were sore as I remembered what happened. I fell asleep in Hashirama's arms and he must have carried me back to my residence. I shot up as I felt a presence in my residence.

I grabbed a kunai from under my pillow and stalked quietly to the living room. It was Hashirama who was still around, just sitting down with a cup of tea. I shoved the kunai into the wall and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Dammit, I could have killed you." I said as I sat down on the couch next to him as he took a sip of his tea.

"But you didn't." He pointed out annoyingly.

"Why are you still here?" I asked as I noticed it was already night.

"I didn't get to finish my discussion with you." He said plainly, taking another sip.

"Sorry about that." I mumbled, remembering earlier.

"No don't worry about it. Anyway we want to elect a shadow that protects the village and give the title of 'Hokage' to someone and I was thinking of giving it to Madara and carve his face into the mountain so he can watch over the village for eternity. What's your view on this?" He turned to me as alarm bells went off in my head for some reason at the mention of Madara having control.

"I think you need to talk to your brother on this as well as the civilians and clans, they need to make sure that they can trust the man in charge." I said trying to calm my panic down.

"That's a good idea. A council that can help in the decision making. And I would want you on it with your experience, it should help. Okay I'll arrange everything soon and talk to my brother." He said with newfound excitement.

"Good to hear." I said happily.

"Have you decided where you want to stay permanently?" He asked, "We're going to build a wall soon so you better decide quickly." He said with a slight pout. A perfect idea popped into my head.

"Hey, would you mind making a tower into the wall that connects to the mountainside and leave it hollow?" I asked with a grin.

"You want to live there?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, you have a problem with it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, no. Just odd anyway I got to go. Mito's waiting for me. See you later." He said disappearing out of my residence with a suishin.

Plan for my own club, part one complete. I cleaned up and got into bed and fell asleep, dreaming of my soon to be owned club.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Hashirama and Mito got married after a few months. A council was created, with me in it for eternity and they elected Hashirama as the Shodai Hokage. He took office quickly with his brother by his side. Madara seemed no-where to be seen.

The village began to prosper and grow nicely. I was given a tower on the Western side of the mountain and soon convinced my circle of the idea and they all seemed to love it. The club was placed into Fire's and Bolt's names as they took great interest into it and I was 'too young' to serve alcohol. My room was at the top of the tower and everyone had a floor to themselves as they came up with an ingenious elevator that only works on our chakra and takes us to our rooms only or if we tell it too, it will go to another floor and wait for that person to open up the doors. Who knows how it works, it works so no jinxing it.

I was waking up happily until there was a harsh knocking on my door. Grabbing my robe I opened the door to see a flustered Hashirama. I let him in and sat him down as I began to make him some tea.

"Madara's been classified as a missing-nin." He said quickly and I dropped a cup and it smashed to the ground.

"What?" I asked as I froze into place.

"I'm going after him and bring him back." He said seriously now, "And I'm giving my position of Hokage to my brother so I can drag his ass back home."

My eyes were wide now as I tried to think of a way to talk him out of it but I came up with nothing.

"At least take some jonin with you as back-up." I pleaded with him as I handed him his tea.

"No, I need to do this myself." He said taking a sip.

"You are the Hokage for Christ sake, you have a duty to at least let your comrades help you bring back one of the founders of this wonderful village." I finished with anger.

"Fine, then I'm taking you with me and you cannot tell Mito about this." He said seriously. I leaned against the back of my couch.

"That's not fair." I said tiredly.

"How so?" He asked, already knowing my answer.

"You know that I refuse to get between you two and Mito has the right to know why her husband doesn't come home for dinner. You have a child to think about that's on its way." I said as he flinched at the last sentence. He stood up and opened my curtains to look across the village.

"I love this village and I want to protect everyone in it because everyone in it is my family but it feels empty without him in here to." He said with hurt and pain.

"Fine, I'll come with you then but I warn you, this time you may actually kill each other. And I will only tell Mito when we have left the village." I surrendered, getting up to get dressed.

I ran upstairs and threw on some clothes and my weapons and I felt that Hashirama was waiting on my roof. I locked up and saw him sitting in a meditative pose. I just waited until I saw something interesting,, he was going into sage mode, which surprised me.

"Surprised?" He asked standing up with a silly grin on his face.

"Duh. Where did you learn it?" I asked as I transformed into my demon mode and followed after him down the building and into the forest.

"That… Is a secret" He winked at me and carried on looking ahead.

We didn't run for very long before we found Madara, with a giant fan on his back. I let Hashirama go up to him alone and waited in a distance as I told one of my circle members to tell Mito what's happening and to follow her if she decides to come and find us.

I waited as they devastated the land and then my eyes caught something. Madara was performing hand seals for a summoning. I tensed up as I waited for him to finally summon a creature.

I definitely wasn't ready to see Kurama, the Kyuubi, to show up. Panicking, I changed into my Jyuubi chakra mode and took off towards the Bijuu. Madara was surprised at how I wrestled with the beast on equal terms and I noticed the sharingan spinning in its eyes.

I was furious, how dare he use a poor confused creature for his own destruction. I continued to wrestle with it until Hashirama landed a blow on Madara, making him lose control of Kurama.

He blinked a few times as I looked at him. We were both battered and scratched from each other, hell, he even broke my right leg but I didn't need it right now.

"Sonea." He snarled at me and tried to lunge at me as I hog-tied his legs with one tail, while the others were occupied with his tails. I didn't notice the onlooker that had approached with Storm.

"Listen to me Kurama. I'm sorry that you have gone through all of this shit with humans. I never should have left…" I started quickly.

"Damn right you shouldn't have, but you did and now look where that has gotten us!" He snarled as he tried to wrestle his limbs free to take another swipe at me and that one connected with full force.

I released the hold I had on him and now I was crashing through trees with my right side of my body. Broken ribs, fractures in my spine, dislocated shoulder and broken wrist. I counted as I continued to fly and finally hit some dirt as my eyes closed on me and I was out, but I noticed before the darkness took me that Kurama's chakra had disappeared.

I tried to open my eyes but I noticed I had bandages over them. I tried to move but it felt like the whole right side of my body was in a cast and I could feel that my right knee had set wrong and I was going to have problems with it from then on.

"Sonea-san, please don't move, I'll get the doctor." Said a female voice as I heard her run down the halls. I sighed and then winced at the pain from my still healing ribs and shoulder.

"Miss Shadow, I am Doctor Hiso Roshi, please try not to move, you sustained serious injuries that I was surprised did not kill you or even cause us to lose you once. You are very strong. The right side of your body was crushed as well as a few fractures on your left side. Would you like me to remove the bandages from your eyes?" He asked in an old and kind voice.

"Please." I rasped. He removed the bandages and the light blinded me for a second before I adjusted to it. The doctor had grey hair and soft brown eyes, he was very mature, not old but mature. He brought some water to my lips and I happily gulped it down.

"My knee has been set wrong." I said with a little raspiness.

"I am sorry about that but it was one of the worst bone breaks you had, I don't know if you'll be able to walk again." He said with a little sadness.

"Don't worry about it, I will walk again." I said with surety. The doctor and nurse smiled at me before beginning to leave.

"Wait, how long have I been in here for and how is Hokage-sama and Mito-san?" I asked with respect.

"You have been in here for a week and four days. They are both doing fine and I will ask them to visit later, they both had minimal injuries." Dr. Roshi said as he left my room.

I looked up at the ceiling and tapped my left hand index finger against my chest, thinking of something to do. I did what any other sain person would do if they were stuck in a boring room and began to count the tiles on the roof.

A knock on my door brought me out of my world of counting all of the tiles for the third time.

"Come in." I rasped slightly again. It was Mito and Hashirama, who both smiled at me as they came in and sat on the other empty bed next to me.

"How are you doing?" Hashirama asked sadly.

"I'll be fine. Just bored. There are seven hundred and sixty-five tiles on that roof and they weren't laid straight, much to my annoyance." I said with a pout at the end. They both laughed at this. "How are you guys?" I asked.

"We will be fine, however, we must fill you in on what happened after you got hit by the Kyuubi." Mito said seriously.

"I killed Madara and Mito sealed the Kyuubi into her to save me." Hashirama said quickly as tears welled up in his eyes. I was a bit dumbfounded at this and I just blinked rapidly at the strange turn of events. I became speechless.

"Wha… How?" I asked with desperation.

"Madara left me no choice and I did what I hope is for the best." Hashirama said.

"And after you got hit, I used the sealing chakra chins jutsu and sealed away the Kyuubi into me to save you and my husband and probably the whole village. We decided to call this desire to protect the village 'The Will of Fire'." She said happily as her husband hugged her and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek as she giggled.

"There is something I need to tell you about me Mito and I don't think that either of you are going to like it." I said now staring at my sheets.

"Sonea, I don't think we could ever hate you so out with it." Mito said as she grabbed my hand.

"First of all, I need to know if your baby is okay." I said looking at her seriously.

"Yes, we are both fine now spill the beans." She said impatiently.

I first explained to her about the Jyuubi and it being sealed into me and everything else and then I returned to the main point.

"When the Jyuubi's yin chakra was sealed into me, the Rikudo Sennin made a mistake and left my seal with an imbalance. I woke up to the nine, baby Bijuu and was called mother. The Rikudo told me to leave them but also protect them, saying we had our own paths to lead. I joined the Senju clan when I heard of them being used by the Uchiha's. I met one of them on the battle field and heard from it about how they suffered and that they will never forgive me for leaving them in the hands of a made man." I said as I continued to play with my sheets.

I heard a sob and looked up to see that Mito was crying with her husband trying to comfort her. I waited for her to speak.

"That is one of the most saddest things I have ever heard and I don't blame you Sonea. I would have done the same thing as you." She said putting her hand on top of my fiddling hands.

They stayed for a little while longer and chatted about small things. Hashirama had officially stepped down and his brother took his place. The academy for shinobi's was about to have its first graduating class and Tobirama was taking a team of three.

I was left again to count the tiles when sleep took me to replenish my energy from healing.

I was released into rehabilitation after three more days and out of Rehab after a week. Finally out and about again. My circle came to visit me as much as they could before they got kicked out a few times for disturbing the other patients.

I was strolling down the main road and watching the hustle and bustle of the prospering village when a jonin ran up to me with an immediate request by the Hokage to see him in his office. I sighed and thanked the jonin as I turned around gracefully and headed to the now named 'Hokage Tower.'

"Stupid building." I muttered up the final flight of stairs and into the Nidaime Hokage's office.

"You summoned, Nidaime-sama?" I said with a bow and a bored tone.

"Yes, Sonea. I need your approval, as you are still a part of the council as it is a law that can never be changed, not even by future Hokages. Here." He said with a snide tone and handed me a few pieces of paper.

I took them from him and began to read;

**Organisation creation: ANBU**

**Rank: S-class secret.**

**The Hokage's personal police. They will be a secretive organisation that works solely for the Hokage and no one else. Will be masters of assassinations and top priority missions of the S-class.**

Skipping the rest of useless information, I moved onto the next page.

**Organisation creation: Torture and Information Department.**

**Rank: A-class**

**A division where prisoners will be tortured for vital information. Also rehabilitation for Kidnappings, post traumatic stress of all shinobi, ect.**

Last page.

**Organisation creation: Uchiha Police Force**

**Rank: A-class**

**Uchiha's will keep civil peace among the people of Konoha.**

I turned back to the Hokage with an approval for all of these organisations and handed back the papers before I turned to try and leave.

"I have not dismissed you yet Shadow." He said in a commanding dead tone. I took a deep breath and rid myself of my emotions and turned around to face him again.

"My apologies, Nidaime-sama. Please carry on." I said.

"I want you to be in charge of ANBU as well as help with the T&I Department. What do you say?" He said.

"I do not think that I am the person to take care of ANBU, however, Sage and Fall will be perfect for it as well as Storm. As for the T&I department, Fall is capable to help and Fire is an ex-scam artist who can help with the assortment of the Department. If you want me in ANBU, I will be happy to comply." I finished with a thoughtful look on Tobirama's face.

"Okay, I will consider your suggestion and I do want you in ANBU. You are dismissed." He finished, waving his hand.

I left silently and let my emotions back after I was out of the building. I wanted to scream but I didn't and schooled my expressions and returned home.

I was relaxing on my couch when my door was knocked on. I pulled up my emotionally exhausted body and opened the door. It was Fall which surprised me as I let her in and moved her over to the living room and we sat down.

"What is wrong, Sonea?" She asked in her gentle and singsong voice.

"I got onto the bad side of Tobirama and now he's punishing me for it. I'm just so emotionally tired right now. The Bijuu have been on my mind since Hashirama managed to control them and give them to the other countries, especially Kurama the Kyuubi when he openly tried to kill me. Then there is something going on with Taka that is going to be an ongoing thing but the main problem right now is Tobirama and the whole possible war that's coming up." I said covering my eyes with my forearm.

"I see, that is very stressful. What are you going to do?" She asked gently.

" I don't know." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I think you need to go with the flow for now. Join ANBU and do a bit of senseless killing, it surprisingly really helps and you and Storm will get a lot of those as you are the only skilled ones right now. You will figure this out." She said, standing up and leaving.

I let a few sobs rack my body before I got up and went to bed for the night.

The next morning I walked up to the Hokage's office and was met with three kids, not older than seven years old but they had on a Konoha headband and I realised that they must be Tobirama's new students. I excused myself past them and into the Nidaime's office.

He looked up at me and placed a black bird mask on his desk. I picked it up silently and put it on, it stayed on with this special chakra tape on the edge of the mask.

"ANBU number one; Raven. I have your first assignment for you. Please go to the ANBU building and put on your uniform. Here is your mission. Dismissed." He gave me a scroll and I suishined with a shimmer (demon way of teleportation) to outside his office.

I stopped and took off my mask that was really comfortable to wear. I walked to the new ANBU building and went to the lockers. I placed my mask inside of my new locker.

I pulled off my clothes and looked at my new uniform I will be wearing for years. Tight, black pants with a tough feel to them. Soft, black shinobi sandals, perfect for stealth. A tough feeling top that went around my neck like a collar, and came around like a halter neck, leaving my shoulders bare for my wings. And a white vest guard that went around my mid section and up over my breasts and down the middle of my back. Gloves that were sleek that went up to just under my armpits. As well as forearm and shin guards that were white like the vest guard.

I finished off with putting on my multiple weapon pouches and my katanas in the middle of my back. I placed on the black raven mask, which was beginning to feel more like home. I schooled my expressions and my body movements to that of assassins and changed into my demon form with my black wings and tail. I shimmered out of the Building to outside of the gates and opened my mission scroll as I flew, on foot towards my first target.

It was a rush. Breaking into a high security area, not being spotted or leaving any trace. I got into the house through a window, it was the dead of night as I kept to the shadows and headed to the master bedroom, towards my target.

Opening the door, I saw the sleeping figure on a luxurious king sized bed and it just made me want to kill him even more. I silently glided to the bed and took out my stiletto (a long slender bladed knife) that Sage gave to me at the end of my training, and put it against my targets throat and cut hi jugular vein. He woke up, clutching at his throat for a few seconds then stopped, dead. I then cut off his head and placed it into a scroll as proof. I smiled as I wiped my blade on the sheets of the bed and sheathed it back into its holster on the top of my right arm.

I hopped out of the window and closed it again, using a chakra string. I climbed onto the roof and kept to its shadow side. I reached the wall, landed on it and hopped off silently in one movement and began my way back.

I felt elated as the sun began to rise and I was nearing the village, still with the adrenaline running. I shimmered into the Hokage's office from outside the gate and placed the scroll on his desk, with the head in it. I kneeled and awaited orders.

"Good work Raven and I see that you want to live up to your name with the black wings and tail. I have another mission for you if you feel alright to take it right away." He said examining the next mission scroll.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I was not hurt and do not require rest as of now. I will take the mission." I said emotionless and still kneeling. He handed me the scroll and I shimmered back out of the village and took off to my next target.

I was partnered with Storm for a few missions, he was wearing a similar uniform with a tank top and normal white armoured vest and he wore a white mask of a panther with red markings on it. I just kept accepting mission after mission. And I loved it, the feeling of destroying and killing and fighting and death.

This mission was a bit different, the hunting down and killing of a group of missing-nins. I wasn't as lucky in this mission and I got hurt and used up a lot of chakra.

I ran through the trees only on will power as unconsciousness tried to take me but I needed to get back. I just managed to summon my red messenger dragon and sent it off with the scrolls of heads and the report.

I went straight home and managed to somehow fly up the side of the wall. I landed on the top and dragged myself inside, not caring about the mud I was leaving behind. I got to my bathroom and managed to peel off my clothing through a lot of pain on my bruised shoulders from slamming into rocks and trees. Jyuubi refused to allow me to heal quickly and somehow manipulated me so I heal a lot slower now, after the last time with Kyuubi. I stepped under the water and leaned against the wall as all the mud, blood, both mine and the nin's and other bodily fluids ran down the drain.

I picked up the shampoo and washed my hair with great pain, leaving off the conditioner. I shifted back to my blonde state to let what was left of my chakra to start healing me. I gave up and sat on the little stool in my shower, took my wash cloth and soap and began the grating of it against my hyper aware skin, hissing when it touched a cut or bruise.

I was finished long after the water had gone cold and pulled myself out and wrapped myself in a dark purple towel. It grated against my skin as I moved into the lounge to clean and dress my wounds from the first aid kit by the television stand. I collapsed into a dining room chair.

"Need help with that?" Light's voice reached my ears. I was so tired I didn't notice how he got in. I nodded, too tired or sore to turn down an easier option.

He kneeled in front of me and began to clean my wounds.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

I didn't even care when he removed my towel to clean a deep gash on the right of my upper chest.

"Your good at this." I said trying to forget the pain.

"Yeah well Storm has been coming home with a few to. Why haven't you healed already?" He asked still attending to wounds around my torso.

"Ever since my little skirmish with the Kyuubi, Jyuubi has been toying with me and when I'm low on my own chakra, I can't heal with the Jyuubi chakra. So in short, I can only heal with my own chakra." I said as he finished with the last wound.

"You know that everyone is missing you. We haven't seen you for months and a lot has happened." He said picking me up gently and wrapping my towel around me as he carried me bridal style to my bed.

"Really? Like what?" I asked as sleep tried to take me again before I'm ready.

"Mito's child is five years old, Tobirama is married now and is taking missions with his now chunin ranked team." He said wrapping the covers around me. I closed my eyes and fell into the world of sleep.

I woke up with no pain as I got up and started to take of the bandages. I put on some clothes that seemed to hang on me a little. I walked into the bathroom and picked up my ANBU uniform and put it on a long and hot wash on the washing machine. I had gone into the kitchen to have breakfast but everything had gone off months ago.

I returned to my room and put on my normal uniform and my dragon leather that I had missed so much, as well my normal weapon holsters and sealed my katanas back onto my left hip. It felt weird and a bit loose but it was what I used to wear so I went with it.

I went down the elevator and through the closed club and out the door to the restaurant district to find a good breakfast. Finally sitting at a health bar I ordered fruit and yoghurt. After eating, I paid and left for the Hokage building. It felt weird as I walked up the stairs instead of shimmering to outside his door.

I felt four presences inside the room and decided to wait outside. I sat on the little bench and waited.

"Sonea, please come in." Tobirama called. I stood up and walked in and stood next to the students I walked past a while ago.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" I asked, still stuck in my ANBU ways.

"Meet my esteemed students; Sarutobi Hiruzen, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. And Team Tobirama meet Sonea Storm Shadow." He introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you properly guys." I said as happily as I could.

"It is an honour to meet you Sonea-san." They chorused together with a bow to me.

"Hokage-sama, I have come to request some time off." I said getting straight to the point.

"Yes, I read that in your report from last night. How are your injuries?" He asked, concerned. It felt strange having the old Tobirama back.

"They have healed quickly and perfectly sir."

"The I can give you a long term mission then?" He asked.

"What rank is it sir?"

"It is C and possible B-ranked. What is your answer?"

"I will take it." I said emotionless like usual

"It is to train my team here and take them on missions while I meet with Kumo. Are you still okay with this?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I obey your orders." I said, falling back into a five-year routine again.

"Right. You are all dismissed." He said and we turned and walked out.

I turned to the children and only now started to wonder what I got myself into.

"What test did your sensei give you when you first met him?" I asked, deciding to familiarise myself with their skills

"The bell test Sonea sensei." The girl, Homura said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You place two bells on your belt and we have to work together to get them from you with killing intent." Hiruzen told me.

"Okay then. Meet me at training ground seven in three hours. We will begin the test then. Dismissed." I said and they went their separate ways.

I took a walk around the market and found two bells for the test with two and a half hours to spare. Before I realised it, I was standing outside of Hashirama's house.

"Sonea?" Mito asked from the doorway.

"Yes Mito?" I asked.

"Where have you been?" She asked sadly.

"ANBU." I replied quaintly.

For nearly six years?" She said pulling me into the house and steering me to the couch.

"I think so." I replied.

"And you didn't even realise this?" She said handing me some tea.

"I only stopped when I got injured in my last mission but I'm fine now. I have a new mission." I said, sipping the tea, appreciative.

"Don't tell me another ANBU mission." She said with a little sadness.

"No actually, its taking care of Tobi's team while he's in Kumo." I said and her face lightened up a little. The sound of giggling came through the door and a little five-year-old girl in Hashirama's arms. H actually stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sonea. Where have you been?" He asked excitedly as he put the girl down who ran to her mother.

"Apparently in ANBU for six years." Mito said raising an eyebrow at me in suspicion, as Hashirama sat down next to his wife and daughter.

"But how can you be busy for six years and not go crazy with killing for so long?" He said as he cuddled his little girl.

"Hell, I didn't even realise that six years passed." I said sipping on my tea again.

"Daddy, who's this?" The little brown haired girl asked.

"This is Sonea Storm Shadow, a good friend of ours. Sonea, this is our daughter, Senju Kiyoko." We smiled at each other.

"So, six years. What have I missed?" They told me about the seal nearly breaking during the birth of their daughter and the peace talks with Kumo and a few other small things. I left with a few minutes to get to the training ground

I snuck up on them.

"So how does this work?" I said, making them jump and tying the bells to my belt.

"You dodge and we attack to get the bells." Koharu said with an ego.

"Okay then. Begin." And the games began.

Hiruzen was a pure genius in trying to get the bells. He came up with all of their plans and suggestions from Koharu and Homura. They didn't get close to the bells of coarse but they did pretty well against me. I bid them farewell and said I would meet them outside the Hokage tower at eight and we went our own ways.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-four**

I got to the club and saw that it was in full swing. Deciding I needed to catch up with the latest Konoha gossip, I sat down at the bar and ordered a drink I listened to all of the gossip floating around as I sipped on the strongest drink we supplied.

I finished my drink and felt a little warmer thanks to the alcohol and decided to get on the dance floor until I was pulled onto stage by Fire.

"Alright everyone, this girl here is going to perform and sing for you right now!" She said. I could smell that she was tipsy. Music started to play and the microphone was shoved into my hands and I was left in front of a crowd, luckily I knew the words.

I got comfortable as people started to dance and I joined them at forgetting my worries into the beat of the music and danced for the first time in a long time. I got a huge round of applause and I felt genuinely happy as I got off the stage.

I went the back ways to the elevator and got into my apartment. I even started to hum while I was in the shower. I got out and hung my ANBU uniform up and got into bed.

The missions I went on with Team Tobirama were fun and really easy and I fell into another pattern really easily while Tobirama was going between the two countries.

I took a few ANBU missions during this time and fell easily between the two.

Ten years later and Hashirama had a granddaughter named Tsunade but he died not to long after this in his sleep. It was a great shock to the whole Fire country but mostly to his brother, wife, child and little Tsunade.

After Tobirama was attacked by Kumo's Gold and Silver brothers the first time, I made sure he took his team with him and a few extra people as I turned back to ANBU.

When I returned to the world of the living, I was running through the forest after another assassination when the rain started to pour and I was met by Storm half way back, still in his bloody ANBU uniform and looking a little shocked.

"Storm, what happened, why are you looking like that?" I asked with great concern as dread rose up through my chest.

"Tobirama's team arrived back with a new Hokage and no Tobi." He said trying to lessen the blow. My mouth went dry as the dread finally settled and the rain came down harder. I had to stop on the next tree branch to steady myself from the grief as I started to hyperventilate. Storm came up next to me and placed a hand on my back and rubbed it in soothing circles. I finally came back down to reality.

"Who did he name to succeed him?" I asked through the pelting rain that started to wash away the dirt on our ANBU uniforms.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen." He said in my ear." Kumo as well as the Gold and Silver brothers have declared war. The great ninja world war."

We began to sprint off towards the village, as I had to back Hiruzen up against the stupid council. I slammed into the council room not long afterwards and I saw Tobirama's escort team and a very shocked twenty year old Hiruzen.

"Enough!" I shouted when an uproar started and everyone went still as they took in my appearance, not all of the blood had washed off. I walked over to the young man and took his shoulders in my hands and looked him in the eyes gently.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

"Kinkaku's forces had us surrounded and Sensei sacrificed himself so that we could get away but he gave me the title of Hokage before he left and…" He was going into shock.

"Sh, it's okay. Take deep breaths." I said as I followed his movements slowly and carefully.

"Shimura, Mitokado, Utatane, Akimichi and Uchiha, come here." I ordered watching Hiruzen still. I let go of his shoulders and faced the team.

"Is it true, everything Hiruzen just said?" I ordered.

"Yes Sonea-san." They answered seriously. I sighed and turned to the rest of the council.

"We have their word and with war looming we do not have time to linger over this. Sarutobi Hiruzen is the Sandiame Hokage from this day forth as ordered by your Nidaime. Do I make myself clear?" I said to the shocked crowd.

"Yes ma'am." They all said in soft voices.

"Meeting adjourned." I said with a tired sigh as everyone but Tobirama's team left.

"I suggest you go home now and go to the T&I department tomorrow for an evaluation and I'll be expecting your results as soon as you are cleared for duty. Dismissed." I said to them as they walked out sadly. Hiruzen was still left behind. I took him with me straight to the T&I department for an immediate evaluation and left.

I went straight to Mito's house and told her the news but surprisingly she didn't cry. I left soon afterwards and stood in the rain for a while. I went home numbly and sat with the entire circle in the empty club as we caught up with each other before we're sent to war.

The next morning, the two advisors were helping Hiruzen settle down after a night with the T&I department. He said he felt ready and that his teachers trusted him and they had faith in his skills.

I sat with him in the afternoon as I went over all of the S-class, SS-class and SSS-classed secrets including mine and Mito' s about being a jinchuuriki. We had a bit of small talk in between and we came to a mutual understanding with each other. I left him with some advice before going into a meeting with the clan heads and he said that he will think it over.

I walked to training ground seven and began skipping some stones across the river. I thought about what has happened over the years that I rejoined the human race and it was very grim as I had missed all of the happy days being in ANBU.

"What are you doing out here?" Asked Storm as he walked into the training grounds in ANBU gear and hi masked pushed to the side.

"I was just thinking that I should stay in ANBU permanently and not leave it. Ever." I said throwing another stone.

"Why is that?" He asked, now skipping stones to.

"It hurts to come out of it because death is a normality to me now." I said sadly.

"I know how you feel. I enjoyed it after I got dumped on you but then I realised that we can live our lives through mortals, be their friend, watch them grow and be happy with their kids and we can teach and help that generation. Look at how you helped Hashirama, Tobirama and even Hiruzen yesterday. Hey maybe even help his students and their students. You know what I mean?" He said skipping a stone ten times.

I thought it over and he was right. Of coarse he's right. He's Storm, my best friend and partner.

"I have news for you on Taka. That is the reason I came by." He said seriously.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"He left me his notes and all of your books if he dies. There is definitely hiding something because I keep finding these odd seals everywhere. They seem very demonic to me." He said.

"What do you mean everywhere?" I asked

"They just seem to pop up when I think about him. I can't really explain it." He said with an apology in his voice.

"It's fine. Just be careful." I said.

"I've got a mission now. I'll see you later." He said with a cloud of smoke

I stood there, starring into the water. War was looming and now I had another problem on my hands. I felt a small hint of a presence coming towards me so I turned and waited for them.

An ANBU hopped from the trees and kneeled in front of me. His mask was a mouse with red whiskers.

"Sandiame requests your presence right away." He said and then suishinned away I decided to fly to his office and entered through an open window into his office.

"You should really keep that locked. I could have assassinated you right now." I said making the young man jump from his chair and spin around to face me. He smiled as he put a hand to his chest and sat down as I moved to the front of his desk.

"Good point. It's actually one of the reasons I summoned you." He said as I raised an eyebrow at this.

"One of the reasons?" I enquired.

"Yes. I have two requests for you." He said with a spark of excitement.

"Ask away." I said, shrugging.

"The first one regards your duties as an ANBU. I request that you become one of my personal guards. The second is about one of your circle members." He requested, studying my face but as usual, I showed no emotions to give me away.

"I would accept that position with honour Hokage-sama. Regarding my circle members, the are independent members of this village like I am and you may deal with them accordingly." I said switching back to ANBU mode quickly and easily. Hiruzen just seemed to smile at this and handed me my mission scroll as one of his personal ANBU. I bowed and shimmered outside his office.

I walked home in silence as I read the scroll and its duties that I must do. It just requires me to not be seen or sensed, keep quiet at all times and watch the Hokage like a hawk. Talk about fun…

I reported for my duty the next morning. It was simple as I could practically extinguish my chakra and presence but it was fun as you get to scar people when you pop up and reprimand them for letting a little killer intent out towards the Hokage.

The war carried on for a ten years as other countries joined in but I still stood as the Fire Shadow's shadow known by rumour as Raven but no one could prove her existence, as it was a voice and a large killing intent. The countries became very damaged when a truce was finally formed.

Soon after the war, Hiruzen gave Light a team of genin comprising of: Hatake Sakumo, Inuzuka Toukenko and Hyuuga Hideyoshi. Sakumo and Light became close as Light found him on a battlefield in Kumo as an orphan of war.

I was dismissed of my duties soon after the war when I nearly killed one of Hiruzens old friends, Shimura Danzo. He was the first person to ever see the mysterious Raven, ANBU number one. He even had the balls to commend Hiruzen on having the perfect emotionless and deadly tool before he coughed up some blood and the medics took him away. I never did like him, not even when Tobirama appointed him as one of his guards.

Hiruzen had been beyond furious after he stopped us from destroying the Hokage tower. I was sent home and suspended from my duties until further notice and appointed Fall as his personal ANBU for a while but she made sure to be seen and known to all of the ninjas who threatened the Sandaime or the village.

I wondered the war-torn streets, not feeling anything. It was just weird being back to my blonde self after ten years. I had slowly lost my ties to the human race again, I didn't notice the grief stricken people who sadly strolled down the street. I stopped at a restaurant and ate because I had to and I knew that I had no food at my residence as I cleaned it all out after going off more than five years ago. I went to my club that had been operating a little for something the grief stricken people could go to and forget their worries.

I didn't know where I was wondering to after passing the club, with my hands stuck into a loose pair of black track pants and a spaghetti top and black pumps. It felt weird after wearing my ANBU uniform for so long. But none of these thoughts showed up in my emotions, no, these things had been forgotten years before now.

I ended up on training ground seven and the newly erected memorial stone. I looked at the posts and remembered the bell test Hiruzen gave to his students like it was given to his team. I moved to the memorial and looked at the names. Humans are so weak.

"So you've come back to the world of the living, have you?" Taka asked, leaning against one of the three posts.

"No, I haven't." I replied in a monotone. He shuffled over to me and stood to look at the memorial stone. I could sense Light and his team getting closer to the training grounds.

"Then why are you here?" He asked with a smirk. Not breaking eye contact.

"My body strolled here, nothing more." I said back and placing my eyes back onto the stone as he did the same.

"You won't win this little game Sonea." He said with the smirk reaching his voice.

"What game, Taka?" I said with no emotion like usual.

"I know that you sent Storm to watch me for the past few years but don't worry, my plan is falling into place slowly now that my father is dead." He said with a slight sneer.

"You know that you're the reason I'm like this." I pointed out easily.

"Why, whatever do you mean oh ring leader?" He said with a sarcastic form.

"Your little game of demon is going to bit you in the ass and in the end I will be the last one standing because I have to be." I pointed out that one little rule of the circle.

"Oh don't worry, I've already started to work around it and soon you won't know what hit you." He finished by slapping me on the shoulder and leaving.

I heard him have a little conversation with Light as they passed by the entrance.

"Hey, Sonea. I haven't seen you for a while. How are you doing?" Light said as he hugged me from behind. I stood tensed up as I was embraced and released again, not being used to physical contact. I turned around to face him and his team 7. I tried a smile but no luck so I started a conversation.

"How have you been Light?" I said as I ruffled his unruly white hair and placing my hand back into my pocket.

"Great, we were just coming up here for some training. Want to join us?" He asked with a glint of hope in his eyes. I decided that he looked like he needed me right now and I said that I would stay and watch. I hopped into a tree silently and watched Light with his students, especially with Sakumo.

I watched Sakumo with Light in his wolf form against the Inuzuka and her dog and the Hyuuga. They worked sleekly with each other like a well-oiled machine and I wondered what it would be like to have something like a child or a permanent student. Those thoughts floated away quickly like usual.

They ended their training and went their separate ways, Sakumo and Light stayed behind and I walked over to join them, and my hands still in my pockets and an emotionless look as usual.

"Hey, Sonea-san, would you like to have lunch with Sensei and I, please?" Sakumo begged with puppy eyes that reminded me of someone but a pain struck me in my head and I fell to my knees clutching at it and a strange symbol flashed in front of my eyes. I didn't even realise that Light was calling my name until I saw Sakumo turn and get ready to run.

I grabbed his wrist and stopped him and he turned back to face me and gave his Sensei a confused look. After a small glance between student and sensei, Sakumo kneeled down in front of me and placed his other hand over the one that was holding his wrist, painfully tight.

The pain subsided and I loosened my grip on the boy's wrist as I sat up straight and swayed a little bit. Light transformed to his wolf shape and Sakumo helped me onto his back with him sitting behind me to steady me as Light ran me home. I didn't remember anything after that.

I woke up a little confused and in my bed. I sat up with a bit of dizziness as a hand caught me on my back and held a glass of water to my lips so I could sip. I looked at Storm who had sat on my bed next to me and Light who was standing in the doorway. Storm seemed to know but asked me what happened anyway.

I told him what happened with Sakumo and the dizziness and pain when I tried to remember something and then the strange symbol. He closed his eyes in pain and clenched his fist in a tight white ball, as he put his head to his chest.

"It's what I was trying to explain to you when we were skipping stones. The strange symbol that I saw everywhere. I think that maybe it has been effecting our memories in some way. We can't let him place this seal on Light. The others will be fine because they don't want to remember anyway but we do." He explained as he rubbed soothing circles on my back while I placed a hand across my forehead to stop it from thumping

"Is your student okay Light?" I asked with concern.

"He's fine. He's waiting in the living room." He replied still studying me.

"Can I speak to him?" I asked Light and Storm. Storm moved off of my bed and stood in a corner while Light called for Sakumo. The silver-white haired boy came into view by the doorway as Light moved for him to enter. I patted my bed next to me to tell him to sit down and he did.

"I want to apologise for grabbing you like that and for scaring you. When you looked at me with those puppy eyes, you reminded me of someone that was very dear to me a long time ago. How is your wrist?" I explained.

"It will be fine Sonea-san. Would you like to get something to eat now?" He asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I guess it will be fine. Let's go." I said standing up and taking Storm's and Light's wrists and dragged them after the boy.

I listened to the three talk among each other as we ate barbeque and I started to drop a little of my emotionless façade. Unfortunately this was the calm before the storm.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five**

The second great shinobi war started up between the five great nations for territory and such. To me it felt like a pointless war, as the smaller countries became the battlegrounds.

During the war, I was put into a team with Storm, Sage and Fall as part as a long range and collateral damage team. Taka was on a team with Bolt, Fire and an Akimichi at my request to be away from him, much to Hiruzens suspicions.

My team and I were running in our wolf forms. My ten tails waving behind me as we all took the forms of proper sized canines. My purple tinged fur was splattered with mud and other unknown substances.

I didn't know how long we had been running through the gloomy day as we ran through a country called Ame. Immediate back-up had been called as they were slowly being annihilated after a large group of Kumo ninjas decided to join in the brawl between Konoha and Iwa and they both targeted Konoha.

We ran across no mans land as weapons rained down on us. I used the iron pellets from my blood to cover us as we slid into the trenches and came face to face with Sakumo, newly named Konoha's white fang because of his white chakra tanto that glowed, well white.

"Where the hell have you been?" The young man shouted at us as we transformed back again.

"We got way laid by a group of Suna ninja's advancing on our territory and we had no choice but to finish them off first and besides any other team would have taken longer." I argued back as I passed soldier pills to my team and Sakumo's.

"Where's Light?" Storm asked.

"He's on the side with the Kumo ninjas and half this team." I replied quickly.

"Please tell me you have a plan Sonea because I have run out and panicking." He said nervously.

"Is Team Hiruzen around?" I asked quickly starting with my first plan.

"They had to leave a while ago when Hanzo showed up." He said as we dodged a rain of kunai coming into the trenches.

"Shit. Okay, pull everyone back and I mean everyone. Storm, create storm release; dark clouded mist. Fall, use your chakra veil to keep them from advancing as well as you Sage, and use your earth element to create a maze. I will use my blood limit to kill them with my iron pellets jutsu. Let's start. Storm?" I commanded as Sakumo alerted an immediate retreat.

"Storm release; Dark Clouded mist." Storm said as Fall unravelled her veils and Sage started with hand seals, jutsu after jutsu.

"Blood arts: Rapid blood haematopoiesis justu." I said as I over created blood cells to replace the ones that were dying as I pulled hundreds of pellets out of my skin. I nodded to my team as I took off into the sky with my trail of iron.

"Blood arts; Iron rain!" I said in the middle of the battlefield as the pellets rained down and swarmed throughout the battlefield. I was happy that Storm's jutsu was in place so I didn't have to watch. I made sure that all chakra signatures had disappeared before I landed back into the trenches and told my team to release their jutsus.

A field, littered with dead bodies everywhere and pools of blood was all that was left. A few of the people in the trenches with us actually threw up what little they had in their stomachs. My team just looked on, emotionlessly as a messenger came up and said that our team was to move to Kumo's side and everyone else had been ordered home.

I nodded to Sakumo, as we left our separate ways. My team and I headed out in our smaller wolf forms again, following the feel of Light's chakra. I saw a movement in the distance and stopped and headed towards the two figures cautiously.

It was Tsunade and Orochimaru. We stopped and looked at each other and I spoke first.

"Where is the knuckle head?" I asked.

"He stayed behind with some orphans. We are returning to Iwa's side." Orochimaru said in his creepy voice.

"No need. We finished them. You have been ordered to return home." I said noting their injuries.

"Who gave you those orders?" Tsunade demanded. I then decided to transform to my human state while I told the others to stay as they were.

"My name is Sonea Storm Shadow and this is a direct order from your superior." I commanded. They both seemed to loosen up and started to head home. We took off again to Kumo's side and performed the same trap.

We managed to perform the same trick multiple times before we started to get counter acted throughout the years and our names started to become as well known as the Legendary Sanins and Konoha's White Fang. We gained the name of Konoha's Iron Storm which made us laugh when people tried to retreat when they realised the story of four wolves appearing and then a dark cloud appeared before a giant snake of material and then the iron rain.

The war finally ended with all sides visibly damaged and Konoha came out as the best out of the Five Great Nations. Jiraiya returned at the end of the war after staying in Ame to take care of three orphans he found after fighting Hanzo the Salamander. Tsunade lost her brother, Nawaki, as well as her newfound lover, Kato Dan. She left as soon as his niece was finished in the Academy, being diagnosed with Haemophobia after she tried to save Dan's life. She could no longer be a shinobi or medic nin. Orochimaru had one student left and seemed to spend his time in his labs.

My team and I were walking back to Konoha, as we suffered heavy injuries with our last ambush against Iwa. They had put sensory type ninja on the team and had been ordered to kill the people in the trenches before they took care of the iron user that they couldn't reach. A soon as the cloud appeared they ran like mad men, following Storms chakra. Luckily Fall was a sensory type to and managed to take some of them out before they made it to the other side. Sage took them from a long range while I had to take them from a close range. Fall concentrated on her veil in the cloud that Storm was occupied with holding. Finally finishing off the sensory ninjas in the trenches, I used up the last of the chakra to create my iron rain.

I ended up with heavy lacerations and stab wounds which was why I was currently on Storms wolf form back and walking stealthily so as not to jostle my injuries and tear them open.

They took me straight to the hospital despite Fall's healing when she trained with Tsunade. I was diagnosed with chakra exhaustion as well as all of my cuts and stab wounds. I try not to rely on the Jyuubi's chakra in battle because of Taka's plans that seem to involve the Jyuubi's powers that I have plus the beast seems to find it very funny that it's chakra refuses to heal me straight away anymore or even allow me to use it's chakra for my blood line healing.

Of coarse I still healed quicker than a normal person but that's not the point. When I woke up in the hospital I did my usual counting of the tiles on the roof. This room was slightly smaller with five hundred and twenty-five tiles on the roof but at least these were straight. A knock on the door broke me out of counting the tiles for the seventh time that day.

"How are you doing Sonea?" It was Hiruzen, he came in and sat down on a stool next to my bed, he was dressed in his Hokage attire.

"Just a bit of chakra exhaustion. I'll be back on my feet in a few days." I said staring at the roof again. "How's war going?"

"Because of your team dominating the battlefields, we won and war has ended with great losses to all sides." Hiruzen said sadly. "But I have come here to discuss something with you."

"Oh? And what might that be?" I asked with forced curiosity through my tired body.

"Uzumaki Mito fears that her life may be coming to an end. She wants to find a suitable new jinchuuriki for it before her time comes." Hiruzen said sadly at his Sensei's wife is the last thing he has of his sensei and his brother.

"What exactly have you come here to ask Sarutobi?" I said too tired to beat around the bush.

"I will be sending you on a mission as soon as you are out of the hospital to retrieve the new jinchuuriki from Uzushio. Her name is Uzumaki Kushina, a distant relative of Mito's." He finished.

"Is she a very distant relative of Taka?" I asked with rage poisoning my voice.

"Apparently she has very few ties to that side of the Uzumaki clan." He said making me feel better about giving the Kyuubi to her.

"I will take the mission. Under which rank is it to be classified?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Under SS-class and ANBU, you will be going in as Raven and revealing your true identity to the family only." He said as he stood up to leave. "Come and take the mission when you leave the hospital." He said as he closed the door. I resumed to counting the tiles on the ceiling before falling asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-six**

I was released from the hospital two days later with instructions to rest. I didn't bother with the instructions and went straight to Mito's house. I hadn't seen her since I told her of Tobirama's death, nearly thirty years ago. I stood there at her door when Kiyoko answered the door. She looked old but a near splitting image of her father. It pulled at my heart but it never showed on the outside.

"May I see Mito-san?" I asked the woman.

"What is your name? I do not recognise you." She demanded, crossing her arms.

"I met you when you were five Kiyoko. My name is Sonea Storm Shadow." I said after seeing her impatience.

"Please wait here." She said closing the door. I heard her walk up stairs, knock on a door, open it and talking to Mito about me. She returned down stairs and I regained my bored composure as she opened the door again.

"You have ten minutes." She said sadly as she led me to a room with a bed and a grey haired Mito sitting in it.

"It's good to see you Sonea sensei." Mito said as she turned her head in my direction. I moved over to her bed and sat down on the stool that was there and took her small and wrinkled hand.

"It's good to see you to. I'm so sorry I haven't come to visit since… You know but the wars took up my time as well as being Raven and I was so confused at your reaction to…" I said cringing every time I brought it up. Mito smiled weakly at me and squeezed my hand a little.

"It's okay I really understand. I didn't expect to react that way either but I did and I had been meaning to come and visit you at your club but Hiruzen had been visiting me and telling me about your accomplishments and I'm glad to see that you haven't been spending all of your time on ANBU missions. We had our own lives to lead and I have almost finished mine. And so I would like you to promise me something." She asked.

"Sure, go ahead." I urged.

"Please help Kushina through the trials of being a jinchuuriki. She will need a friend but not a protector. And find her a good man so that her happiness can combat against the Kyuubi's tempting offers. I will give her as much advice as I can but she will need someone there for her. Now go and get her and do not be sad. I have lived a prosperous life. Good luck Sensei." She said as she released my hand and urged me to go.

I left after saying good-bye to Kiyoko and left for the ANBU head quarters. I placed my uniform on but I left my mask in my pouch for now and would put it on when I get to Uzushio.

I shimmered to outside the Hokage's office and knocked.

"Come in Sonea." Hiruzen called.

"I have come for my mission sir." I said as I closed the door behind me and faced him.

"Are you clear for duty?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Would it matter if I was clear or not?" I shot back with a smart-assed question.

"Well then are you feeling 100% then?" He asked raising both brows now.

"Yes, I feel fine Hiruzen." I said with seriousness.

"Okay then, where is your mask?" He asked.

"I decided to put it on when I reach Uzushio. Is that a problem?" I asked hoping that it wasn't.

"No that is a good idea. Here are your scrolls. The blue one is your details, you must travel to Uzushio by boat, both ways. And the gold scrolls for the guardians of Kushina." He said handing over the respective scrolls.

"When can I leave?" I asked anxiously.

"You may leave when you like, however, your boat only leaves in three weeks, thinking you would need more time to recover. You may do what you like until then. Dismissed." He finished. I bowed and left the Tower normally. I returned back to the club and up to my residence.

I gathered some protein bars, some money, that I had a huge amount of now and sharpened my katanas and left for the docks in my ten-tailed smaller wolf form and took a nice striding pace.

Half way there, I took a break, one day had passed and I decided that I would stop at a hot spring for a few days. I stayed for four days. Two weeks and two days until my boat leaves.

I decided to jump through the trees for two solid days in my human form before I reached the docks. There was a surprising amount of ninjas there and the tension felt thick. Something was up.

'_Is someone close to the Hokage right now?' _I asked my circle through my connection.

'_I am, what do you need?' _Fall replied almost immediately.

'_I need you to ask him about what's happening at the docks.' _

'_Sure, no problem, I shall give you an answer soon.'_

I sat down at the edge of a dock and watched a few fishermen at work when I noticed a blonde-hair, blue-eyed boy who struck my curiosity. And by the look of the amount of fish he had andhow he was fishing to get the desired result. He gazed up at me and grinned. He seemed so angelic…

'_I have your answer Sonea.' _Fall thought and got my attention, I began to stare at the water in concentration

'_Go ahead Fall'_

'_Missing-nin have been sighted there and a team had been sent to investigate. Sandaime asks that you keep a look out to since you have two weeks to spare.'_

'_Sure, tell him no problem.'_ I ended, cutting off the connection.

"Hi, is there something bothering you miss?" The blonde haired boy asked, now standing next to me.

"Oh, no nothing don't worry about it." I said smiling at him with my eyes closed.

"Whoa, are you a ninja?" He asked with excitement bubbling from him.

"Yes I am. You must be happy with a few around if you're that excited about meeting one." I said as I sat down with my feet dangling over the edge.

"No, not really. I know that they are looking for something and by the way you're acting, you are here for a different reason and a lot easier to approach." He said sitting next to me and looking at the water with a little bit of sadness. I was surprised that he had seen this and got a little curious about him.

"You are very intelligent. What is your name?" I asked. He looked at me with his piercing blue eyes and smiled.

"I am Namikaze Minato and you?" He asked me.

"I'm Sonea Storm Shadow, it's nice to meet you Minato. How old are you, if I may ask?"

"I'm five and you must be in your late teens?" He said a little unsure. I smiled and nodded and he looked back at the water. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

The sun began to set and Minato stood up with his fish.

"Will I see you around? I'll be here for the next two weeks." I said with a little sadness.

"Yeah, this is my home and I fish here every day so I will see you around." He said turning and walking away before he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, Stay away from the northern woods, there are some bad people there." He said and ran off. He couldn't help but stare after him with a smile.

I got up and found the leader of the hunter squad.

"Check the woods north of here, you'll probably find a trace." I told the man as I smiled and looked for a hotel for the time being.

The next morning I woke up, had a shower and got dressed for the day by the docks. On my way, I was stopped by the same captain and he thanked me for the lead that I gave him and asked me about how I knew this.

"Oh, a little birdy told me yesterday. I'll keep you posted if it tells me anymore interesting information." I said with a wink, making him blush as I walked away and took this as a sign of a good day.

I sat with the boy, everyday as he fished and I failed terribly when he tried to teach me how to do it. At least we both had a good laugh from it. It had been a week since I met the boy and every day he would give me information on the people that were being tracked down.

I learned that the boy's parents had been killed by them a few months ago and now brought in income by fishing like his father use to do. It was sad but I was glad that he was a strong person and knew exactly who their killers were and it made him happier when I told him that the other ninja were actually looking for them to arrest or kill them.

It was two days before my boat left and I was having a sleepless night. I kept tossing and turning, knowing that something was wrong. I got up and had a cold shower and noticed it was midnight and that tonight was the night they were planning to catch the missing nin.

I got dressed and headed outside. The sound of kunai clashing caught my attention and I sped off, because that was the direction that Minato walked off every night.

Not feeling like I was moving fast enough, I transformed into my over sized wolf form and flew over the forest, getting closer by the sound and… Blood?

I slowed to just outside the battle and waited and watched. Minato was tied up and gagged and was unconscious on the floor. Looking closely with my demon eyes, he had bruises and cuts, looking like he had been tortured.

My blood was boiling as I flew into battle. Catching one of the Missing nins by surprise, I grabbed his head in my mouth and ripped it off. I dropped it, knowing they needed that as proof. I changed into my human form and nodded at the Konoha ninja as he took off towards the rest of the battle.

I walked over to Minato whose eyes were open now and looking at me with tears welling up in his eyes. I carefully untied the ropes and gag and I pulled him into my arms gently.

He hugged me back and I radiated healing energy from all over by body and began to heal him. I checked him completely as well as for sexual assault but he was fine. And I was glad. I pulled him back once he had stopped shaking and I smiled at him as I wiped away the remaining tears with my thumbs.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. But, I'm also very proud of you. You were very brave and stayed strong and you are okay because of it." He stared at me and tried to give me a small smile but tears started to fall again so I held him again.

The Konoha ninjas had come back to me and told me that their mission was now complete. I asked them to wait for another day so they could take the boy back to Konoha for an evaluation under my orders. They asked about his parents and I told them about them being killed by the missing-nins and how he was the one feeding me the information. They seemed to smile at this and said that they would alert the Sandiame about this.

We went our separate ways after planning to meet the next day. Minato had fallen asleep in my arms and I took him back to my room to rest.

I cleaned him up with a warm wash cloth and put my sleeping shirt on him and went to the laundry room in the hotel to was off the dirt and blood on his clothes. I came back to see him sleeping peacefully underneath the covers on my bed. I crawled up next to him and watched and I was soon a sleep too.

I woke up at four, big surprise, and Minato was still fast asleep. I returned to the laundry room and retrieved his clean and dry clothes. I returned to find the boy, sitting up in the bed and clutching the blanket to his chest with a scared expression.

"It's okay Minato. You're safe and in my hotel room. Are you okay?" I asked standing very still by the door so I don't send the boy running.

"I think so. I'm sorry, I just didn't realise where I was." He said relaxing a little. I moved into the room and placed his clothes next to him on the bed.

"Will you mind going with the ninja that saved you last night back to Konoha for a mental evaluation?" I asked as he slid his clothes back on. He looked at me with hundreds of things running through his eyes. Excitement, shock, fear and so many other things.

"What about my living to pay for my house and…" He began panicked before I stopped him.

"I will personally pay for everything you need until you can return or better yet, you could always stay in Konoha." I suggested.

"You mean become a ninja like you and the others?" He asked with excitement.

"You're not put off from last night?" I asked with amusement.

"No, never! It actually made me desire it more." He replied with excitement. I started to laugh at this odd boy.

"Alright then. Let's go and get your belongings and meet the ninja who will be going back with you. Don't worry, they are very nice now that they have finished their mission." I said with amusement as I followed the boy.

We went to his house and he packed a few bags before he was ready. We met the ninja and I said that he was excited about being a ninja for Konoha but to let him have an evaluation first and then present him to the Hokage.

I hugged him good-bye and watched as they took a few of his bags and put him on one of their backs. I waved with a smile as they left.

I returned to my task at hand and back to my room to check out and wait for the boat. The captain introduced himself and the crew to me and I prepared myself for the four days of sailing because of the time of the year.

I finally reached port after a five-day sail because of stormy seas. I jumped off of the boat after saying good-bye and slid my mask as well as turned into Raven with the black hair, wings and tail and red eyes and started my way through the thick forest to the other side of the island.

The running even in wolf form took me a week to slip through the thick brush of trees and shrubs, taking note that there were very few ninja on this island anymore.

I finally came upon a small and cosy house that reminded me of Kenjins old house that was perfectly camouflaged into the surrounds. Checking my map and information again, it was definitely the right place. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Konoha ANBU? What may we do for you?" A woman with red hair and black eyes opened up and was drying her hands in a cloth.

"Uzumaki Shiro, I have come under orders of Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen as well as the Shodaime Hokage's wife, Uzumaki Mito." I was on one knee as I spoke.

"Come in and take off your mask. I will get my husband. Please wait in the living room." She said rushing off once I was inside.

I slid my mask and placed it onto my belt and slipped off my shoes. I then made my way to the living room and waited. A man with brown hair came in with his wife and gestured for me to sit down with them.

"ANBU-san, why are you here?" The man asked defensively.

"I am here under orders of the Sandaime Hokage as well as Uzumaki Mito. I was ordered to bring this scroll to you and escort you back to Konoha." I said taking the gold scroll out and handing it over to them.

They looked at me as they opened the scroll and started to read. Their eyes began to widen with shock and worry. They put the scroll down carefully and the man put his head in his hands while his wife rubbed his back.

"Kushina will be heartbroken." The man said sadly as he lifted his head.

"We will need to talk to her first." Shiro said to me and I nodded in understanding.

"May I be there when you do, Uzumaki Kei and Shiro?" I asked in my emotionless voice.

"It won't make it any easier on her." Kei said.

"Maybe not but I am a jinchuuriki myself and she may find comfort in that." I said as the couples' eyes widened at me.

"I will go and find her quickly." Shiro said getting up. I sat in silence with the man as we waited.

"Mom, can't this wait I was almost finished, dattebane." I heard a young girls voice as she rounded the corner into the living room. I stood up and caught her attention and I bowed to her.

"I have been waiting for you Uzumaki Kushina." I said as I straightened up and saw that she had a cheeky smile and a slight blush on her cheeks. She had crimson hair and violet eyes that complemented each other beautifully. She turned back to her mom.

"She's not here to abduct me, is she?" She said to here mom.

"What do you mean abduct?" I questioned playfully at her.

"Well it is something an alien would say, dattebane." She said as she sat down next to her dad and her mom followed. I sat down on the chair across from the family and waited as her parents turned to her.

"Kushina, listen. We have been given a generous offer by the Hokage and Uzumaki Mito who is part of the Head of the clan. But we will need to move to Konoha permanently. This is not a discussion but it does involve you." Her dad said to her gently as her eyes began to widen

"Do you know what a jinchuuriki is?" Her mother asked her as she shook her head in a 'no' gesture.

"It means in a literal sense 'human sacrifice' and you have been chosen to become a jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi." Her father finished as tears began to fall down her face

"No, no! I don't want to!" Kushina screamed at her parents and ran outside.

They both began to cry into each others arms.

"I will go and find her and calm her down." I alerted her parents before taking off in the direction Kushina ran off into.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

I followed her distinct sent of roses and strawberries for hours. She was one heck of a runner. It was getting late as the sun set behind the trees and I knew it was getting dangerous for a five year old to be out in a forest at night.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. I transformed to my ten-tailed wolf form and picked up the pace. I finally had her in my sights. Changing back in mid pounce, I wrapped my arms around her as we tumbled onto my back and skid for a meter or two on the rocky ground.

She continued to struggle and cry and shout but I held her in my steel grip until she was just crying. I let her cry on my chest as I focused on healing my badly bleeding wounds on my back and realised that a normal person would have done some irreparable damage if they fell onto any body part.

She quietened down but wasn't asleep yet and I decided to tell her about myself.

"You know, Kushina, I'm a jinchuuriki to and it's not as bad as it sounds. You will be in better circumstances and greater opportunities in Konoha for you and your family." I said softly as I brushed my fingers through her long and bristly, crimson hair. She nodded against my chest.

I picked her up and placed her on my back for the sprint back to her house. Her parents were waiting anxiously in the kitchen when we returned. I handed the tired girl to her mother for a quick bath and then bed and I apologised for the blood on her clothing and told them that It was all of mine.

I moved to a small mirror in one of the bedrooms and looked at my back. My katana sheathes would have to be replaced as well as my whole uniform. The lower top and vest were just dangling in shreds as well as my pants but they at least had leather in the inside of them so it wouldn't wear quickly. I blushed as I realised that the only thing holding my top on was the collar thing around my neck.

"Do you need me to clean your wounds?" Shiro asked concerned by my clothes and the amount of blood.

"No don't worry about it, they have already healed. I just need a shower if you don't mind." I said respectfully.

"Go right ahead. Everything you need is in the bathroom." I smiled as I headed in there.

In the bathroom, I stripped off my shredded uniform and sealed it into a scroll and my katanas onto my left hip like always. I took out another scroll and unsealed my normal, tube top and collared shinobi uniform for when I got out.

The hot water burned my new scars as I washed away dirt, tears and blood. I finally got out and noticed blankets and pillows for me on the couch and everyone had gone to bed. I smiled at the hospitality.

I sat on the couch cross-legged and took up a meditative position and slept.

My eyes flew open at the movement upstairs and I realised that it was morning. I stood up and clicked in all of the right places as I stretched for the standard ANBU sleeping pose that no one but my circle and I could use.

I saw Kushina fly down the railing and reach the door. I was just a bit quicker than her and I caught her with one arm as she reached for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked in a deadly tone by her ear.

"I'm running away." She whispered as she tried to struggle out of my grip.

"I don't think so." I said picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder and dropped her onto the couch. Before she regained her balance, I whipped the blankets around her and tied her up in them like a cocoon, leaving her head open and free. She even bit my hand and drew blood as I was pushing the blanket down from around her mouth and neck.

I pulled my hand away and let my eyes glow red in the darkness of the living room as I licked the blood from my hand in a predatorily way. Her tear began to stream down her face in fear for her life.

"Uzumaki Kushina, hasn't anything that happened yesterday told you anything about me?" I asked in my commanding voice. Her tears began to fall faster and her body was jerking with sobs. But she refused to make a sound with an angry frown gracing her face.

"Yes. That you are a big meanie!" She said in a steady and angry tone and then pulled her tongue at me. I put my face right up against hers without touching it.

"Do that again and it might go missing." I said looking down at her mouth for a second then back up to meet her violet eyes again. I pulled back and stood in front of her again.

"Why don't you let me go?" She said squirming against the blankets angrily.

"I never fail my missions and don't even think about biting your tongue because I will keep reviving you. No. Matter. What." I said in my ANBU commanding voice. She stopped squirming and looked truly upset and I let myself soften a little.

"I'm scared." She whispered so softly that even I barely heard it. I sat down next to her and pulled her bundled body across my lap and smiled.

"There is nothing to be scared about. Mito said that it doesn't hurt and I believed her. No one will know but the Hokage, your parents and me and nothing will change after the sealing. You will still be you, no matter what." I said in a calming voice as she rested her head against my shoulder and I threaded my fingers down through her hair.

She fell asleep again and I unwrapped her from the blankets, put her bag down and put her back into bed.

"She will definitely be a force to recon with in Konoha." I said as I walked back down the stairs and sat on the couch and went back to sleep/meditative state.

I awoke a few hours later to the smell of food. I followed it into the kitchen and saw the whole family sitting together and eating happily. I smiled and sat down with them.

"Please, have some." Shiro said, gesturing to the food. I took a piece of toast and ate it, just to make Shiro happy.

"We should only take a week to pack before we can leave. By the way, what is your name?" Kei asked.

"Just call me Raven. That is all you need to know." I said and he nodded, not wanting to pry anymore.

"Why just 'Raven'?" Kushina asked with curiosity. I smiled as her father gave her a frown.

"It is not my real name, however, my identity is top secret. Even bigger than your soon to be secret." I said sparking her curiosity as I winked at her mischievously.

"Raven?" She asked in a small and embarrassed voice.

"Yes Kushina?" I replied giving her all of my attention to the tentative girl.

"Will you be my friend?" She asked, looking at me with her head tilted down and eyes looking up at me, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Sure but remember you need more than just one friend and I'm sure that you'll make some really good ones back in Konoha." I assured her.

The packing for the next week went smoothly while I summoned Fire in her large wolf form to play with the girl and keep her company for her parents and me. They got along like sisters since they were both tomboys.

I summoned Bolt on the day we left to carry the heavy boxes down to the docks and soon enough, we were on our way back to Konoha.

Finally arriving back onto Fire country shores, I shared the load evenly amongst all of my wolves, including four bodies. Kushina and I were on Fire and Shiro and Kei were on Taka. We made it back to Konoha in one day.

I directed my wolves to their new residence and told them to wait there while we visit the Hokage. I was back in my ANBU mask but normal shinobi clothing as my uniform was unique because of my abilities. I knocked on the office's door and went inside and kneeled.

"Hokage-sama. My mission is complete." I said in my emotionless voice as the Uzumaki's stood behind me.

"Thank you Raven. You are dismissed." He said turning his attention back to the Uzumaki's. I stood up and looked at Kushina before shimmering away to ANBU head quarters.

After having an argument with the wardrobe woman about my uniform and how it got that way and how much work it was going to be even though I really didn't care, I strolled out of the building without my mask and in my usual blonde state to the weapons store.

I had another fight with the man about the condition of my katanas and that they are so old that they should be in retirement, I was finally free to see how Minato was doing.

I strolled into the T&I department building and found Minato's records stating that the boys mind was healthy and stable. I smiled at this and walked out again lazily. Seeing that it was sunset, I went to visit the Hokage again as Sonea Storm Shadow.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

"What can I do for you Sonea?" Hiruzen smiled as I walked in and saw his old student, Jiraiya.

"Oh. It can wait if you're busy Sandaime." I said pointing a thumb back towards the door.

"No please, sit down, Jiraiya was going to tell me something interesting." He said gesturing to the chair. I noticed the annoyance in Jiraiya's face and body language by the crossing of his arms.

"Thank you Sandaime." I said with a wicked grin. Making sure that Jiraiya saw it.

"Please carry on with what you were going to tell me." Hiruzen said to Jiraiya.

"The great Toad Sage had a prophecy for me. He said that I would gain a student who would bring peace to this world and that I would have to guide them down a path of darkness or light." He said with great annoyance in his tone as he kept eyeing me.

"That is very interesting Jiraiya." Hiruzen said linking his fingers together and resting them on his desk. "Sonea. You've had good ties with fate. What do you think?" Hiruzen asked, noting The vein on Jiraiya's forehead popping up.

"Well," I started, leaning back in my chair and resting my interlinked fingers across my stomach, "I do believe that the Toad Sage could be correct as they have been known to be close to dragons but no I have not got lost in fates lane for a while now." I said in a wispy voice and staring at the ceiling.

"Don't fuck with me Shadow!" Jiraiya spat out at me.

"Calm down Jiraiya, we're just playing with you. You need to rein in those emotions of yours. But I can see the truth in Sonea's words. If she says she hasn't then she hasn't. Fate will play into your hands so treasure all of your students. Go have a drink, I will meet up with you when I'm finished with Sonea." Hiruzen said as Jiraiya slammed the door on the way out.

"He never has liked me, has he?" I said rhetorically. I stood back into attention.

"I guess not. What do you need Sonea?" He asked tiredly. I grinned.

"How is Namikaze Minato?" I asked, still grinning.

"He is a very bright boy indeed and I trust your judgements. He started at the Academy today and is settling in very nicely." He said standing up and gesturing for me to follow him.

"That is very good to hear. And the Uzumaki's?" I asked.

"They are settling in now and Kushina will join the Academy in a week. The sealing will be in one month." He said sadly.

"Can I visit Minato?" I asked, finally getting to the point.

"Sure, his address is Apartment building B, room four A on Sesame street." He said

"Thanks, see you later." I called already heading to Minato.

I finally reached his door and knocked.

"I'm coming, hold on." I heard him shout and start heading for the door. He finally opened it and stared.

"About time you opened the door Minato." I scolded him.

"S… Sonea?" He asked with confusion. I then realised that I was in my demon form when I met him and mentally face palmed.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't be alarmed, I switch between blonde hair and blue eyes and black hair and red eyes. I'm sorry I completely forgot about it." I said scratching my cheek nervously.

"No, it's fine I was a bit confused for a moment and reminded me of my mother. Come on in." He said moving out the way to allow me to enter his apartment.

"This is nice." I said as he led me to the nice sized living room. It wasn't big but not small either. The apartment overall was nice and homely.

"Would you like anything?" He asked, standing in the kitchen that was an open floor plan to the living room.

"No, it's fine come and tell me about when we went our separate ways." I said patting the couch next to me

He told me about the trip home and meeting the Hokage for the first time and how grateful he was that he helped out and was okay after he got kidnapped. He then told me about the arrangements he was in now and about how cool the Academy was even though it was a bit scary at first.

"I need to ask you a favour, Minato." I asked him and he turned serious.

"Anything." He said with a grin.

"I have a friend that will be starting in the Academy soon and I was wondering if you could be nice to her and help her out, she is also new in Konoha and I think that you both need a friend right now." I asked and watched the boy's emotions swimming through his eyes.

"Can you tell me what she looks like?" He asked curiously.

"She is very different in appearance like you and has a little nervous tick in her vocabulary." I said with a grin

"Can you be a bit more specific?" He asked as I planned my escape.

"Nope, sorry got to go, chat later!" I said jumping out the window, leaving behind a curious Minato

Four weeks blew by in a blur and Minato and Kushina were becoming great friends, even though Kushina was teased because of her hair. She beat up anyone who made fun of her because she didn't like her hair either.

I returned to my duties as well as studying the seal that will be placed onto Kushina by me. I made the necessary preparations and had studied the seal, all the insides and outs of it down to the last flick of the wrist and the day finally came.

I arrived at the Uzumaki's house in my new ANBU uniform after having to pay a nice large sum to the lady to receive it in the same style as before as well as to the weapons shop for repairing my katanas and telling me to take better care of the antiques. Damn them both.

"It is time for you to come with me Kushina-chan." I said kneeling on the doorstep as she opened the door.

"I still think you're trying to abduct me, dattebane." She said slipping past me and walking to the street and waited for me to lead the way. I took her hand and we walked in silence to Mito's house. We entered the house and up to Mito's room and that is when Kushina started to cry.

Mito comforted the scared little girl as Hiruzen whispered to me that they would be down stairs. I slipped away to the shadows to give them a sense of privacy and I stood like a stone as Mito whispered to the little girl of how to deal with the fox and Kushina continued to cry into her lap.

Finally, Kushina was ready and lay on the bed next to Mito and I came back out to the open.

"Please lift your top, Kushina-chan." I said gently. She did and exposed her belly to me. I bit down on my thumb and began to draw the seals across her torso with my blood. Mito double checked my work and I acted as a medium between the two as I began extracting the fox and sealing it into Kushina

Tears began to run down my cheeks heavily as I listened to the fox's hatred as it passed through me. After three hours, the extraction and sealing was complete and Mito closed her eyes and began to prepare for her death. Kushina had fallen asleep in the process.

I placed her on my back and went down stairs to tell Hiruzen and his wife, Biwiko, and his two advisors, Koharu and Homura that the process was complete and I was taking Kushina home to rest.

They didn't argue with me and the tone I used because they knew that they would loose anyway. Her parents thanked me and I was on my way again to find Light as he had something important to tell me.

I only bothered to remove my mask as I came up to training ground seven where I saw Light and Sakumo waiting nervously.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as I landed in front of them.

"Sonea, I made a mistake." Light said to me in a sad tone.

"It's okay, just spit it out and you will feel better about it." I urged gently as I knew from my connection with him about what he was about to tell me but I was glad that he was doing it properly.

"I swore to Sakumo my loyalty and a summoning contract appeared, for wolves and Sakumo signed it in our excitement." He finished quickly with tears welling up in his and Sakumo's eyes. I just smiled.

"And what happens when he tries the summoning technique?" I asked.

"He can summon me and some other wolves and…" I cut him off when he started to babble. I pulled him into a hug and held out an arm for Sakumo to join, which he did.

"I'm not mad with you and you keep forgetting that I'm connected to you Light. But I do appreciate your honesty and be careful, you're not normal anymore. Welcome to the family Hatake Sakumo." I said smiling over Light's shoulder at him. He smiled back.

There really wasn't much that I could do about this situation and as Fall said a while back, we just have to go with the flow sometimes. I was glad that it was with someone he could trust and it just means that I would have to share him.

"So, want to go and have something to drink somewhere?" Sakumo asked when we had finished with the hug.

"Sure, why don't we go back to my club?" I suggested. Sakumo's eyes widened with surprise.

"You own a club? Which one?" He asked as we began to walk.

"You know the club that's been built into the wall on the west side of the village. It technically doesn't belong to Sonea but she does have the final say about what goes on in it." Light said, feeling a lot less guilty now.

We continued to walk and met up with Jiraiya, who was with a woman with black hair and green eyes that were slanted in a lazy kind of way but still perfect, and looked to be about the same age as Jiraiya and Sakumo.

"Hey Jiraiya. Who's your friend?" Sakumo shouted to his friend. They both turned to face us and Jiraiya frowned at me a little.

"Hello Sakumo and Light-sensei. Good evening to you Sonea. This here is Makoto Nozomi. Nozomi, meet my friends; Hatake Sakumo, Light and Sonea Storm Shadow." He said with a pout when introducing me.

"You and Jiraiya know each other?" I asked Sakumo.

"Yeah, we were in the Academy together." He said happily as he eyed up Nozomi, I just lifted my eyebrow at this.

"So what are you guys up to?" Sakumo asked Jiraiya and Nozomi.

"We were going for a drink at the Mountain Club. And you three?" Nozomi replied in a soft and smooth voice.

"We were on our way there to, lets go." Light said leading the group and gaining Jiraiya's attention so Sakumo could talk with Nozomi.

I let the group go after telling Light that I had something else to do. I strolled in the direction of ANBU head quarters and once there I put my mask on and went to the private training ground to watch some people spar.

After a while, people started to recognise my presence and started talking in groups until a young man with a hawk mask came up to me confidently.

"Raven, I have been waiting a long time to challenge you to a spar. Do you accept?" He asked in a hard and emotionless tone. I debated over this and decided it will give some more people to be scared of me. Unfortunately it will be at the expense of this young man.

"Alright Hawk, what are the rules?" I asked, making my way to the ring as ANBU moved away from the fight.

"There are no rules. One round and Dragon, over there will stop the match when the other is unable to continue." He said taking up a fighting stance. I followed suit and waited for the signal.

"Begin." A voice called from the shadows.

"Storm element; Dark clouded mist." I stood still and moved off to the one side as I extinguished my presence as my chakra swirled around us for the jutsu.

I didn't want to play around. So as I let the cloud drop around us, I stood behind him, wrapped my tail around his waist, holding a kunai, wrapped my wings around the both of us, using my iron in my blood, I created little needles protruding from them. As the crowd came into view, I stabbed them into him, not hitting any vital points but a few nerves he collapsed and the atmosphere turned deadly around me.

I stood and allowed the iron to rejoin my blood. Knelt down over the slumped person and sent some healing chakra into him. Dragon came running up and was releasing a lot of killing intent towards me.

"What the hell Raven! We don't seriously attack our comrades but you did and…" Dragon started before I cut him off by standing up with killer intent that was starting to drown everyone in the room.

"He will be fine, it was not a serious attack. It was a demonstration to all of you at how weak you all are. He will be in the hospital for a few days and I suggest that you take this little show to heart because… Next time I won't hesitate to kill any of you." I said, releasing my hold on the crowd with intent and shimmering to outside head quarters.

I needed an assassination mission now as I could feel my blood lust simmering inside of me as I took of towards the Hokage's office.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

"Hokage-sama." I said bowing, in my ANBU uniform.

"Raven. Is there a problem?" He asked a little concerned.

"I have attacked a comrade in a non-lethal way however, he will need hospitalisation. I require some time on duty, outside of the village and assassination missions are preferable." I asked with my head still bowed down

"Rise Raven, remove your mask and sit down." He told me and I complied.

"Sonea, what happened? You never attack someone without thinking." He scolded me but also comforted me.

"I decided to watch some of the other ANBU train when a young man with a hawk mask challenged me. I accepted with the need to prove myself to the others while I took this chance of power over him. After I wounded him I released killing intent at their accusations, enough to make it seem like they were drowning. I came straight here as I could feel my blood thirstiness." I finished with an arm over my eyes and my head hanging over the back of the chair while Hiruzen stayed dead quiet.

"I see, you do have a human side." He said making my head snap up and my eyes looked at his with confusion.

"What do you mean? I attacked a comrade consciously. That is not what being a human is." I said, frustrated with my voice a little higher.

"From that time with Danzo where you nearly killed him, I just thought that it was you just doing your duty and never really thought about how it could be a personal thing, even though you don't know him or Hawk. Now I see that you have these phases to. You know, the ones where something just pushes you over the edge and you attack the first person you see." He finished his explanation. I looked down in shame at how weak I was in both situations.

"What are you getting at Hiruzen?" I asked with tired frustration.

"I will not punish you for the incident with Hawk, he was the one to provoke you. I will also give you assassination missions to your blood lusting desires. Just return back to the village when you feel alright again." He said with a smile. "Besides that kid needed a lesson to rein in his ego." He muttered and I let out a little laugh. I stood up and placed my mask on again and accepted my mission.

I returned late one stormy night, five years later, from my spree of killing and I felt a lot more relaxed. I placed my mask in my pouch and allowed the rain to clean me up before I made it to the Hokage's office. Strolled in lazily, feeling exhausted and tired but more relaxed than I had been for a while.

"Good to see you Sonea!" Jiraiya shouted in my face, making me jump and punch him through a window. After a few seconds I realised what I had just done and ran to the broken window and looked outside and saw Jiraiya standing on the wall, holding his stomach.

"Oh my gosh, Jiraiya, I'm so sorry, you should know not to sneak up on an ANBU after a mission. But yes it is good to see you to." I said smiling as I helped him back through the window.

"Sonea, are you trying to kill my students too now?" Hiruzen asked with his arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow raised.

"You're in ANBU?" Jiraiya asked with some shock.

"Yes and I always have been. And no Hiruzen, I wasn't trying to kill him, it was just a natural reflex and I will fix that window as soon as possible." I said bowing to him.

"Thank you. What do you need?" He asked me.

"Here is my report from my last mission and I would like a week off, it's Minato's and Kushina's graduation this week." I said with a grin. "Oh as well as Sakumo and Nozomi want me for a dress fitting for their wedding." I groaned and the two men just laughed.

"Thank you for the report. Are these the reasons why you have taken some time off in between missions?" Hiruzen asked after calming himself after laughing.

"Of coarse, Light keeps on dragging me with him when he goes to visit Sakumo at home because Nozomi doesn't keep any 'girl friends' and I have to visit my two favourite people every now and then and they made me promise to be here when they officially graduate." I said with conviction.

"Okay but I need you to go on a recon mission for me tomorrow. Will that be a problem?" Hiruzen asked.

"Sure, should be no problem as long as I'm back by the end of the week. Is there anything else Sandaime?" I asked, seeing a mischievous grin from Jiraiya and Hiruzen as they exchanged a few looks.

"Would you like to know more about your two favourite people's teams?" Jiraiya asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I just rolled my eyes with a curious smile.

"Fine, as long as you're willing to tell me." I said hoping they would tell me.

"I'm giving Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku and Haruno Kizashi to Spit Fire as they are all like minded. And I will be giving Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Mikoto and Zuku Ren to my student Jiraiya." Hiruzen told me. My jaw dropped.

"Wha…" I was speechless. Jiraiya was grinning, that perverted grin that I hate so much and what gets him beaten up by Tsunade.

"I believe that we have mad the great Sonea Storm Shadow speechless Sensei." Jiraiya said with a slight laugh. I tried to regain my composure as I thought about the pervert corrupting Minato's mind.

"You better not corrupt their minds Jiraiya or you will have hell to pay." I growled at him and he just burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Is there anything else Sonea?" Hiruzen asked.

"No, I think I will be going now." I said and turned around and left.

Finally making it home, I stripped off my ANBU uniform and put it into the washing machine. I put my weapons on my dining room table for later. I stood there in the scolding hot shower as I thought about Jiraiya corrupting Minato's mind. Luckily the stinging I got when water hit a cut or bruise saved me from the thoughts.

I dressed in a loose shirt and pants and returned to my weapons on the table. Sitting and cleaning all of the blood off, I was thinking of all the different ways I could castrate a man with them and how painful I could make it.

When that was done, I hung up my ANBU uniform, grabbed something to eat and headed off to bed. My dreams were plagued with thoughts of a perverted blonde man and his just as perverted sensei.

I woke up the next morning with anger at my previous night's dreams. Everything I did was with anger, as I got ready for my mission. I finally forgot why I was angry when I ran into Kushina as she was on her way to the Academy.

"Sonea, you better not be going for a long time right now." She said with puffed out cheeks. I smiled.

"No I'm not, just a simple recon mission so I will be back before the end of the week so no worries." I said, running off to the Hokage's office.

Once I was by the door, I knocked and entered at his call.

"Morning, I have come for my mission." I said feeling happier after seeing Kushina.

"Okay, this is an A-rank mission. Kumo ninja have been seen on the borders between our countries. I want you to take one of your teammates with you as well. I need you to see how far they are coming into the country as well as get any information on their plans once inside. Do you understand?" He said handing me my mission details.

"Yes Sandaime." I said already reading the details.

"Alright, good luck and dismissed." He said. I shimmered to outside his office and rolled the scroll back up.

"Summoning Jutsu." I said and placed my hand on the floor, Storm popped up.

"Hey Sonea, long time no see. What's up?" He asked, turning to his human form again.

"We have an A-rank mission that I need your back up with." I informed him and passed him the scroll. He opened it and read. When he was finished, he placed it into his weapon's pouch and nodded so we could go.

As soon as we were out of sight from the village gates we transformed to our wolf state and took off for the border. We ran for two days straight and were immediately immersed into a battle. I had a bad feeling about this mission

Storm and I were returning to the village when we caught Some Kumo ninja in the border and close to the village a week later. Our mission was complete when another team showed up and took our places.

We lost sight of them as we were coming up to the village. I told Storm to keep circling the village and alert the ninja on patrol. I was running to the Hokage when I literally ran into Minato.

As I stood up to take off again Storm sent me a purposeful image. It was the Kumo ninja that escaped us but they had a person with them. That person was Kushina.

"Minato, listen to me carefully. Kushina has been kidnapped by Kumo ninja that we lost on our way back. I will summon Storm who is busy trailing them and you will go with him as back up as Storm had been hurt during the week. I will alert the Hokage. Kushina will need you when you get her back. Summoning jutsu." Storm appeared and took of with Minato while I carried on my way to the Hokage's office while watching things through Storm.

"Hokage-sama." I said as I burst through his door and saw Kushina's parents standing there in tears.

"Sonea, can this wait." He said, gesturing to the Uzumaki's.

"I know where she is." I blurted out and I had all eyes on me. "She was kidnapped by Kumo ninjas that slipped past us and Storm and I found them on our way home but lost them. Storm stayed on patrol as I was running to you. He saw the ninja and started pursuit but was hurt during the week. I ran into Minato and sent him with Storm and I came here." I said quickly. All eye widened at me.

"Follow them Sonea." Hiruzen ordered. I complied and flew out the window and transformed my wings and followed Storm and Minato.

I felt like I had been flying forever when my injuries got too much and I had to land. I was already running low on chakra. I could see Storm battling in my head to but he was catching up with the last burst of energy when he bucked violently and Minato tackled the ninjas.

He was good, as he battled and knocked out the ninjas and went over to Kushina. He nodded to Storm and took her back to Konoha. It was our duty to finish off the ninja.

I took off running for Storm and I met up with him soon. We walked over to the ninja and slashed their throats and then sealed their heads in scrolls. We kept one barely live as we dragged him back to Konoha.

We were met with the Uzumaki's, Hiruzen, Minato, Kushina and a few people from the T&I department who started to smile when they saw the Kumo ninja. We gave the ninja over and the scrolls and that is when Storm passed out from his injuries and I fell to my knees in exhaustion but I had to make sure Storm would be all right.

I pulled on the Jyuubi's chakra and transformed and sent the rest of my chakra forth to take care of any fatal injuries. Minato and Kushina were staring at my transformation and knew that I would have to explain that further when I see them again for our little celebration even though that should have been right now.

Medic nins were running up with the Uzumaki's now and I transformed back and lay on the floor, exhausted but still conscious_. 'I really hate hospitals, especially the smell and eerie sounds.' _I thought while they put me on a stretcher after taking Storm away first.

"Are you… Okay… Kushina?" I asked in a tired whisper as they picked the stretcher up.

"I'm fine, thanks to Minato, you and that man you were with." She said, holding onto Minato. I nodded and I was carried to the hospital. I heard Hiruzen talking to them in the distance but I was too tired to concentrate on his words.

I stayed awake until they told me that Storm was resting now and I fell into a much-needed sleep.

I woke up to voices in my room and saw Minato, Kushina and Hiruzen. I could hear their teams were in the hallway, waiting for them.

"Sonea, you're awake dattebane!" Kushina shouted. Minato stopped her when she readied herself to pounce on me.

"Sonea, you need to explain everything to Minato and Kushina after last night's little transformation." Hiruzen tried to scold me but failed.

"Okay, I will but first, how is Storm?" I asked with a bit of raspiness in my voice.

"He suffered blood loss as well as a few fractured ribs and a deep cut to his abdomen but he has had a blood transfusion and is resting now that his wounds have been wrapped up. He will be off duty for six weeks at the least." Hiruzen said. I nodded my head with sadness.

"Okay I will now explain but this is an SSS-class secret. The nine Bijuu make up the beast that is the Jyuubi. But there is a piece missing which is its yin chakra. It has been sealed into me hundreds of years ago, during the Rikudo Sennin's time. Me as well as seven other people are ageless as well as shape shifters into wolves, like the man you mentioned Kushina." I finished. I looked at the kids and they smiled at me.

"I knew something was up with you when I first met you on the docks." Minato said smiling. I managed a smile to.

"So, you're not angry with me about keeping this from you and ruining our plans for last night?" I asked the kids with a hopeful look.

"No, we can have it when you get out of here." Kushina said excitedly and Minato nodded in agreement.

"Good now go on, your teams are waiting for you. Have fun." I shouted as they left me with Hiruzen.

"Report on the situation up there Sonea." Hiruzen said, sitting down on the stool next to my bed.

"It seems that they might be after the kekkei genkais that Konoha has and with Kushina being easily spotted as an Uzumaki, I think they took their chance before Storm and I could find them again. The situation may calm down now as during the week the forces became less and less. You need to send an infiltration team up there if you need anymore information but do it fast before they start to pull back." I informed him. He nodded and then smiled at me.

"Okay that will be fine I will send one today." He said in thought.

"Do you think that there might be another war coming up?" I asked seriously.

"Not any time soon but maybe within the next ten years there might be one." He said sadly.

"So how long do I have to stay in here for?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Maybe two more days. You suffered a slight concussion as well as chakra exhaustion and damage to your right leg." He said, eyeing me at the last injury.

"It's an old injury that never set right afterwards, don't ask." I mumbled. He smiled and left.

I sat in the hospital for one more day before I decided to visit Storm before I made my escape. I stood up and made my way to the door. I concentrated on the area and found Storm's chakra and no one in between the distance.

I ran to his room like my life depended on it when I sensed a nurse en rout. I slammed the door gently behind me and held a hand to my rapidly beating heart. I don't know why the nurses are scarier than any enemy I've faced before; maybe it's Tsunade's influence.

I looked to the bed to see a bandaged up, black haired and green-eyed man who was sleeping heavily. It brought a smile to my face and then guilt washed over me. I should have been the one to go after the ninja. I moved over to his bed and sat on the stool.

"Storm, I'm so sorry." I whispered and took his hand in mine. Tears started to run down my face. I have always taken him and my circle for granted but I never really got to know any of them except Taka who has betrayed me and all I know about Storm is that he likes music.

"I think things need to change with the circle." I whispered to him and his hand squeezed mine as he opened his eyes to look at me. It broke my heart even more as a sob racked my body.

"Sonea, don't cry. It breaks my heart." He said with a weak smile. I cried more as I remembered that it was something I said to him a long time ago. He took his hand from mine and placed it behind my head and pulled gently until I had my head on his chest and he continued to pet my head.

"You know, it has been strange being on your own for a long time and then all of a sudden be in a group who cares for each other. And you know what, I think the circle does need a change." He said. I lifted my head and smiled at him.

"Okay, then as soon as you get out of here, we'll go out together as a group and get to know each other better. What do you think?" I asked him, sniffling.

"That would be great. I'm going to get some rest now so I'll see you later." He said closing his eyes peacefully and sleeping. I smiled at the innocent look he had as I left out of his window and back to my apartment, I suppose you could call it.

I had a quick shower as I focused on everyone's movements at the time. Storm was in hospital, Light was on a mission and due back in two days, Taka was sitting at a bar at the moment, Fire was on a mission with her genin team, Bolt was in the T&I department, Sage was on an ANBU mission with fall and due back in three days. So I'll give them four days.

'_Attention, circle members. I believe that we do not know each other properly and we need to get to know each other better. In four days, no one is to take a mission or have any other arrangements. We will spend a day out together and become a real circle. Does any one have any arguments with this?_' I asked telepathically.

'_None here.' _Storm said.

'_Sure, sounds like fun.' _Light replied

'_Sure, why not.' _Taka said bored.

'_Count me in girl.' _Fire replied enthusiastically.

'_Awesome, I'll be there.' _Bolt said excitedly.

'_Will do.' _Fall said quickly.

'_I comply._' Sage also said quickly.

'_Four days, eight in the morning, in the club. We'll start there.' _I finished the transmission with a smile as I got out of the now cold shower.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

I went straight to the mission office to wait for Minato and Kushina as soon as I found out that they only had a short mission. People of all ranks came and went and all seemed a bit intimidated by me, which amused me greatly as I played with their minds.

Finally, Minato's team walked in and handed in their report. I appeared out of the shadows and scarred his team shitless when I spoke.

"Finally, took you long enough." I whined as they jumped and turned around to face me.

"Sonea, don't do that." Jiraiya moaned in good spirits.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." I said as I walked over to stand next to Minato, who was smiling at me.

"So, have you been cleared from the hospital?" Minato asked.

"Technically no." Kushina said, walking in with her team.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked her.

"The hospital staff have been having heart attacks since they discovered Soneas empty room this morning. We had a mission there today." Kushina said, a little annoyed. I grinned and scratched my cheek as she glared at me.

"Sorry. I couldn't stand counting tiles that were out of line anymore." I said sheepishly. Everyone in the room seemed to laugh at this.

"So, how many were there this time?" Fire asked, it was a running joke in the circle about my counting of tiles.

"Well, it seems that my rooms get smaller and smaller. This room had three hundred and eighty this time." I said in mock annoyance. Everyone seemed to laugh harder.

"Well, we're both done for the day so go and have the rest of the day off." Jiraiya said and Fire agreed.

Everyone left and I walked with Kushina as we all made our way with Minato for our little party. We sat and chatted about their exam, which was the clone test which they passed with flying colours after spending night after night with Kushina because of her massive amount of chakra and controlling it.

They then moved on to meeting their team and leader for the first time. Kushina was ecstatic that her sensei was Fire and how the test was getting on her back in wolf form. She didn't go easy on them but after a bit of teamwork, at least one of them got on.

Minato was a bit sceptic about his Sensei at first but they apparently had a lot in common. His test was the bell test that I remembered the Niidaime giving Hiruzen and Sandaime giving to Jiraiya and his team. It brought a smile to my face when he told me about it.

"So have you two decided on specializing in anything yet?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked, resting on her elbows on the carpet.

"Well, for example, Storm and I specialize in assassinations and Jiraiya specializes in seals and espionage. So, do you two have any interest in anything yet?" I asked again as I rested against the couch.

"Well, I think that seal work sounds interesting and all of the inside workings of it." Minato said, a bit unsure.

"Well you could always ask my mom about seals as she use to be a ninja." Kushina said, I noted that she tried to change the subject and I rolled with it.

We talked for a little while longer as the sun began to set. We said good-bye to Minato and I walked Kushina home. I found out that she didn't have anything she wanted to do specifically and I told her not to worry about it right now. I said good-bye as I watched her enter her house safely.

I wondered back to my apartment and went to sleep after I had something to eat. Four days until we meet up and get to know each other properly. I fell asleep with that happy thought in my mind.

'_Blood was everywhere and I couldn't stop it. _

"_NO! Don't you die on me dammit!" I yelled at the man in front of me while another man tried to pull me away from him as the dying man took his last few breaths._

_Something washed over me as I began to work on the man again as I bit into his neck and left a pentagram in its wake. My wrist was bleeding now as I held it to the mans mouth and he took it.'_

I shot up straight in my bed. It was one of those vision things again as blood continued to pour from my eyes as well as tears. The emotions were overbearing and it tore at my heart as I tried to calm down.

I lay back down and held myself in a foetal position as my heart tore and shivers racked my body and tears and blood continued to pour. It was the worst kind of pain I had ever felt in my existence.

After a long time the pain had subsided a bit and my body was stiff and physically exhausted as were my emotions. What emotion could have caused so much pain?

I pulled myself off of the bloodied bed and stripped the sheets and threw away my pillows, making a mental note to get some new ones. I shoved the sheets into the washing machine and went to the shower.

I looked in the small mirror in my shower as I washed away the blood from my eyes. I felt so exhausted as I lazily washed my stiff body and got dressed in loose house clothes. I decided to be a hermit for once in my life.

I put an action movie on and lay on the couch with some popcorn as the blood and violence washed away the emotion I felt earlier.

I was startled from a nap as someone hammered on my door. I got up to a fuming Nozomi and an apologetic Light and Sakumo. Nozomi was shocked when she laid eyes on me and then they softened as she led me to the couch and we all sat down.

"Sakumo, honey, could you and Light make some tea for us?" Nozomi asked, never taking her worried eyes off of me. Light and Sakumo stood up and walked over to my open plan kitchen.

"Sonea, what happened?" She asked as she stroked my still damp hair from my face. I couldn't help it and I hugged her and began to cry for the second time to someone in two days. It then dawned on me that Sakumo and Light were back. I pulled back and looked at Nozomi in confusion.

"When did they get back?" I asked nodding my head in the direction of the kitchen.

"They got back this morning like they were suppose to, why?" She asked in concern. I looked at the clock on the wall and it was already the next day. I must have fallen asleep with the movie to the next day. I shook my head.

"No, nothing I just didn't realise when I fell asleep with the movie, that's all." I said with a little croak. I thanked Light as he gave me some tea and began to sip on it.

"So tell me, what got you so upset?" Nozomi asked as she sipped on her tea. "Was it a boy?"

"Kinda, it was a just really realistic dream that got to me. Maybe it's just post mission stress." I suggested.

"Has someone hurt you recently?" She said with a bit of anger.

"No but my dream was about a man I was trying to save and I guess it really got to me." I said sadly as my heart pulled tight again. "I really don't want to talk about it, please?" I asked and Nozomi smiled and nodded.

We continued to chat for a while and I started to forget again.

"Come on, go and get cleaned up. You promised to go dress shopping for my wedding and there is no better time than now." Nozomi said, pushing me to the bathroom and was grinning with evilness. I was a little worried for my tom boyishness.

A few hours later I was trying on the tenth dress of the fifth dress shop. She just didn't get it through her head that I refused to wear pink. Light finally saved me with a deep purple dress. It was nice shimmering fabric. The back was completely open and it went to just above my knees in a slant from the left thigh. The torso part was see through and still purple, as solid fabric came up to a halter neck. Nozomi decided for me and we were finally finished.

They dropped me off at the floor to my apartment as they said good-bye. A pink scroll flashed through my mind as I hung up the dress. I got curious and began to search for the horrid coloured scroll.

My apartment had a spring clean by the time I found the scroll and unsealed what was in it. I remembered the deep blue assassins dress as soon as I saw it and smiled at when it was given to me on my birthday during the warring states period. I hung it with the deep purple dress and smiled as I got ready for a shower as the sun began to set in the sky again.

I went to bed and brought out new sheets and the new pillows I remembered to get when I was dragged out. I got into bed and had a dreamless and restful night.

I spent the next two days as a hermit as I reminisced over all of the stuff I found when I was searching for the pink scroll. I even got to watch a few movies and realised that movies were a great way to get comfortable and just waste time as well as to forget.

I awoke the morning of our get together I was excited as everyone checked in the day before. I had a hop to my step and dressed in a strapy top that tied at the back and, help me lord, a black and white pleated plaid skirt as well as a few hidden weapons, old habits die hard.

I got to the empty club with five minutes to wait so I grabbed myself a soda and waited excitedly. Taka arrived first and we both agreed that our sticky situation wouldn't interfere today. Everyone arrived soon afterwards and we hugged and greeted each other as they all grabbed sodas and we settled into one of the couches in the club.

"So, what has everyone been doing since we were all together?" I asked. A whole conversation started up and we all joined in happily. Storm had been in ANBU and doing a lot of missions and he was enjoying it and how much fun it was to mess with rookies.

Light had been with Sakumo since he found the four year old on a battlefield during the first war and how he had a signed contract with him. I asked that everyone be careful about that and they all agreed and teased Light.

Fire spent a lot of time in the T&I department with Bolt and told us how she really creped out the prisoners with her slutty and masochistic ways and Bolt added some 'comments' on about that. And moved on to her new genin team and about Kushina. She was fond of her.

Bolt had been heavily involved in the T&I department as his large size helped with intimidation. He was now one of the main people in that department and had created some jutsus used for interrogation and tortured and we all shivered at the same time.

Sage had been with Fall the entire time, turning ANBU into what Tobirama wanted it to be. They also took on some missions in ANBU. They were also the main people in ANBU; Lion and Tiger. We laughed at some of the stupid missions they went on.

We then decided to move to Shushuya (Sake Sake Store) where we could eat some yakitori chicken and drink sake, thanks to our hitai-ates and most of the group being of age.

Once we were finished there, I dragged everyone, with Storms help, clothes shopping for a new style, just to get Fall and Sage some clothes other than their yukatas and ANBU uniform. I got some more house clothes that I wouldn't mind ripping if in desperate times and some I could go out in that was normal.

Fall finally decided on some knee high shinobi sandals, a pair of brown short shorts and a light blue blouse. Sage decided on a loose black t-shirt and a pair of baggy chino pants and everyone got some other clothing to.

We then decided to return to the club, which was open, thanks to some staff we hired and sat down in a private booth. As the drinks poured, everyone but me started to get sentimental and remember their lives before joining the circle.

Storm and Light were orphans that ran away from the orphanage at age ten and began to prank the towns people before they met Taka, who trained them to their potential and left them as soon as he was done with the deciphering.

Fire was a weapons expert before her parents died in a robbery at their weapons shop in Kaminari when she was thirteen. Bolt found her as a street urchin when he saw her potential and took her in and taught her how to be a shinobi and joined him in his scams, which then brought up the story of how we met when Taka, Storm and Light were being mugged by them when I stepped in.

Bolt was left to die on a mission when it went wrong. He was badly injured, hence the scars and never returned to his family. He started with scams and pick pocketing and then he found Fire and taught her.

Sage and Fall were actually twins. They use to live with their parents during their training of assassination. At the age of ten, their training was complete and they were left to carry on the family tradition of incest. They told us that they did not want to be that way and took a chance when they met me after I defeated them for the first time in their lives.

I was shocked at such pain they had suffered before I met them and I was sorry that I didn't know this before. They all comforted me as I apologised for not getting to know them better and how I wanted to spend more time with all of them They smiled as I said good night and left them to party a bit more.

I settled down for the evening as I got cleaned up and went to bed and fell asleep watching a sappy romance movie since I bought a new television set just for my room and more types of movies since I discovered the joys of it. I fell asleep at the part where everything started to go wrong. It was an omen of things to come.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-one**

I returned to my missions and duties and feeling better that I was on a deeper level with my circle. Hiruzen also crapped me out,, about the time I took off and I said that I was sick and needed the time off and all was forgiven. He was starting to get a bit soft.

I was sent out on a mission with Storm, Sage and Fall, my team, to investigate the borders and the smaller countries as there were rumours that they had been invaded or at least been attempted upon by Iwa and Suna.

The mission was to be one week long but it wasn't. We had been in Kusa for one month and had fought Iwa ninjas hundreds of times already. Before this we spent three months in the other countries, rebuilding so of what Suna and Kumo had left behind but weren't coming back. Teams had been deployed there and no reports had been filed that the enemy had returned.

Iwa were as hard as rocks about moving away from their plans. It was when the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ohnoiki, showed up that I knew we were screwed. He was the very definition of dynamite comes in small packages. He used a kekkei toura of the dust release that could break down any object and leave it as particles and he used it to fly so guess who got stuck with fighting him.

I was left with bits taken out of me everywhere when I finally got a solid hit to his back that injured him that they finally had to retreat. I had flesh missing from everywhere as blood continued to leak from my body from narrowly dodging his attacks. I don't think that even I could be immortal against something that could turn you into mere particles.

I was draining of chakra fast as I tried to keep my blood levels up. Once the troupes retreated with their leader, Fall got to work on me as I kept my blood level up with what was remaining of my chakra. I did not want to know what it was like to be dead to the world but still see everything because of my immortality, it seemed cruel.

We stayed in Kusa for a few more months while I recuperated. Serious chakra exhaustion that probably would have killed me, blood transfusions from Storm as he was found to be a match as well as replacing of some internal organs left me asleep for two more months.

Finally returning to the village, I was left weak from the amount of damage that was repaired. Sage went ahead a few months ago to report that Iwa had pulled back and he didn't think that they would be returning anytime soon.

I was enjoying the warm sun on my back as I rested my head on Storms wolf neck. We had been walking for the whole morning to get to Konoha by noon. I smiled as I closed my eyes and rested from my chakra drainage everyday to repair me. Four days ago I woke up and all damage had been repaired and we got moving straight away.

"We can see the gates now Sonea." I felt Storm say as he walked steadily with me resting on his back. I smiled and hummed to show that I heard him. I felt the presence of the guards at the gate and felt that Fall had stopped to identify us while Storm continued his steady pace.

She eventually caught up as we continued our walk to the Hokages office. I could feel as Storm walked up the stairs carefully and then came to flat ground again. I opened my tired eyes as we went through the door and Hiruzen jumped up and started to inspect me with worried.

"She is okay Hokage-sama, just very tired." Fall explained as she led him back to his desk and sat him down. I slowly got off of Storm with Falls help and stood to listen to orders and Storm turned human again.

"What happened? Sage said that the situation is under control." Hiruzen said.

"It is under control, for two months now." I said lazily.

"Then why are you in this state right now Sonea?" He asked worriedly again.

"I had a little bout with the Sandaime Tsuchikage who possesses the kekkei toura of the Dust release and caused a lot of damage to me. That is why Sage left two months ago to report." I explained as Fall caught me as my knees gave out and placed me in a chair.

"We could have sent a medical team out there to take care of you instead of waiting for you to do it yourself." He said angrily.

"Listen, the damage he did would have killed me and the only reason why we did not request a medical team was because they could do shit about the condition I was in." I explained plainly. He sat there dumbfounded after my little rant. "May I go home and rest now sir?" I asked tiredly.

"Of coarse. I will be giving you a lot of time off and I will send someone with the time I'll be giving you. Storm, please take her home and Fall you stay here and explain everything to me about Sonea's condition." Hiruzen said firmly. We all nodded and Storm transformed again and Fall helped me onto his back.

I lay back down on him as we walked with the same steady pace to the other side of the village. People stared at Storm and I smiled in amusement and closed my eyes again to feel the warm sun on my back.

"Sonea, What happened?" I heard Nozomi shout and run over with Light and Sakumo not far behind. I opened my eyes lazily as I looked at Nozomi and smiled weakly.

"Well where do you think I've been for the last few months." I said with lazily sarcasm, not bothering to lift my heavy head.

"Storm says that she needs rest, we'll visit her later." Light explained and pulled Nozomi away and Storm continued his walk.

I felt Storm transform carefully with me still on his back as he sat down on my bed and left me as he stood up again. He pulled at the covers and placed me under them gently and pulled them up and over me again. I smiled my thanks and closed my eyes to sleep.

I awoke to voices in my house and made them out so I could identify them. Storm, Light, Nozomi, Minato and Kushina. I sighed as I got out of bed slowly. I got up carefully and walked to the lounge. As soon as my door opened all of the talking stopped and I blinked my annoyance. They all seemed to shrink back with apology.

Next thing I knew, I was on my back with Kushina hugging me happily. I would swear that she had gotten bigger and heavier as I tried to push her off of my still aching body. Minato finally pulled the now crying girl off of me and smiled sheepishly with apology.

I lay there and Storm rushed over to check me with a worried expression. I let him help me up and stood with me in his arms that were holding me up and walked me to the couch. Everyone else sat down with us and waited with anticipation.

"Why are you all here?" I asked with a tired sigh.

"So were not allowed to worry about you know?" Nozomi asked defensively.

"No, that's not what I mean. I'm sorry, I'm still a bit tired and sore so I'm a bit snappy at the moment." I apologised while hugging Storm tighter because he was warm.

"It's okay. We should apologise for interrupting your sleep." Minato said with a sad smile. I smiled back at him.

"So, how much do you know about what happened to me?" I asked. As I lay my head against Storms chest and listened.

"Well I found you in the market area." Nozomi said and Sakumo and Light hummed in agreement.

"I was on my way to a mission when I saw you on Storms back when you walked through the gates and I told Kushina who insisted that we see you right away." Minato said with a slight apology at the end.

I smiled as my eyes closed and I snuggled closer against Storm for his warmth.

"Are you two dating?" Kushina asked. My eyes flew open and I moved faster than I had in weeks. I pushed away from Storm and sat in my own seat, away from him. Everyone was watching us with interested faces. Storm's face was bright red and Lights was one shad lighter than his brothers.

"No, we're not." Storm replied coolly after regaining his composure. "We're just very close and besides Sonea does not have those feelings for me."

"It looked like she does." Kushina said plainly. I could see Minato elbowing her in the ribs to shut up.

"No, Storm was being nice and keeping me warm and comfortable, he was being nice after worrying about me on the mission." I said with a closed eyed smile and cuddled back up to Storm who was radiating more heat. Everyone seemed disappointed at this. I rolled my eyes and closed them again against Storms chest.

"So, why have you come back in this condition?" Sakumo asked.

"We were in Kusa and fighting Iwa and the Sandaime Tsuchikage and Sonea was injured badly after hitting his back out and they have retreated and hopefully permanently. We returned after two months afterwards of no sight of them." Storm truthfully lied but everyone accepted this.

They all continued to talk for a while longer while I listened. They all said good night as Light showed them out and followed afterwards. Storm was still there with me curled up in a ball next to him when he moved and stood up. I was about to complain but then he picked me up and cuddled me against his chest as he moved the bathroom and placed me into a hot bath that Light made while they were all talking.

He left me to soak in the bubbles for a while and came back in and dried me and placed a loose t-shirt and track pants on me before carrying me to bed. I grabbed his wrist when he tried to leave me. I don't know what my face said but he turned back to me, took off his t-shirt and weapon holsters and slid in next to me and we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the watch of Storm's eyes. I blushed slightly as I discovered where I was. I was on top of him with our legs intertwined together, pressing all of our bodies intimately together and Storm had one arm draped across my waist and one behind his head. He watched me as I examined where I was with an expressionless face. I tried to detach myself from him.

"Storm, I'm so sor…" I began but was cut off by sudden movement. Storm was now hovering over me, my wrists held over my head gently as I felt Storm's body against mine. I looked up into his eyes that had turned red with his demon eyes, which held hunger, longing and pain as he stared back into mine.

He brought his head down and traced the curves of my chin and neck with his nose like a predator. I closed my eyes in a strange content as he continued and I lifted my head back for him to gain better access to my neck as a small blush reached my face.

He froze suddenly and was shaking in the arms that held mine above my head. Something warm and wet hit my neck and I looked down as I took my hands from his and held his head up by his chin to look at me.

He was crying as well as had his teeth in his now bleeding lip. My heart hurt as I looked at this. I smiled at him as I pulled him back up and down onto me so I could hug him and just comfort him as sobs racked his body.

"This is wrong." He whispered weakly.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I gently stroked his black hair.

"In the Chi clan that I read from the books that Taka gave me, the clan leader is kept out of sight and reach when they are weak for this very reason." He whispered as he put his forehead into the crook of my neck.

"And?" I urged. Bad idea, he lifted himself from me quickly and sat next to me as I sat up to watch his face. His eyes had faded back to green as anger took over.

"You are my leader in both clan and the circle and this type of act is condemned by death in both cases or torture until they beg for death. But I couldn't help myself, no matter how heartless I make myself, you break down those walls every time and I'm left venerable because you don't return my feelings." He said as his whitened fists shook and tears fell again. I couldn't stand to watch any longer and looked down at my sheets.

'_Light, I need you to come and take care of your brother.' _I asked as I relayed the morning to him and he complied. I got up and opened my door to let Light take the broken Storm away.

I got dressed in my shinobi uniform and made my way to the Hokage's office.

"I have your leave ready, you will be off duty for five months to get back to your old self and further improve your skills." Hiruzen said, handing me papers to sign." It will also be during the wedding of Sakumo and his Fiancé so you will definitely be able to attend." He said happily. I nodded numbly and tried to leave.

"Sonea, what's wrong?" He asked which stopped me dead in my tracks and turn around.

"I'm just glad I'm not someone important to a whole village." I replied and ran off over the roofs to training ground 44 for some survival training. If I stayed around people I was going to break so I retreated to the forest.

I don't know how long I had stayed in the Forest of Death and the Dead Forest beyond that. I lost count after one hundred days. By the time I thought about leaving the forest, I had eaten the weirdest things and my uniform was ripped to shreds.

I was leaving on foot now that I had regained my strength and looking forward to the normal life again. I entered training ground seven when I spotted a mop of blonde hair and a toad. Deciding to be evil, I snuck up behind the toad and hit it's but hard which caused it to buck and throw Minato off.

He landed flat on his back and I bent over him and gave him a closed eyed and wicked grin. He was stunned before he launched off of his back and grabbed me in a tight hug and then picked me up and threw me into the small stream. Unfortunately I dragged him with me.

We were laughing hard as we sat there in the stream.

"Where have you been?" He asked, still laughing.

"In the Forest of Death. I finally regained my strength. How long have I been gone for?" I asked.

"Four months." He replied now standing and offering me a hand up which I took and we stood on the water.

"Minato, was that your toad I saw hopping past me?" Jiraiya shouted as he came into the training ground. He stopped and stared at me for a while before running over and grovelling at my feet.

"Jiraiya, what's wrong?" I asked slightly amused as the corner of my mouth twitched up.

"Nozomi has been driving me crazy. Sakumo and Light have been on a long term mission and she couldn't find you and she has been stuck to me for the last four weeks." He whined. I looked at Minato who had an amused and devious grin on his face.

"Yeah, she even requested a mission that we had to guard her when she went to visit her parents in the next town over." Minato said and Jiraiya shuddered. I laughed and helped Jiraiya up and we walked over to solid ground again.

"Well, I guess I better go and find her." I said as I turned my back to them and felt a jacket across my shoulders. I turned back and saw that Jiraiya's face was red as was Minato's and saw that it was Jiraiya's jacket and panicked as I closed it up. My clothes were a bit destroyed and exposing too much. I thanked them and made my way back to Konoha.

I walked through the market and also looked at some new clothes while I looked for Nozomi. I found a pair of tights that went to my ankles and a halter neck that dipped a little down the front. I changed at the store and paid for the clothes I was now wearing. I put on my dragon skin half a skirt and my holsters and threw away my old uniform as I had others at home. I placed Jiraiya's jacket in a scroll for safekeeping. As I left the store I ran straight into Nozomi who attacked me as soon as I saw her with a hug and a fist on my head. I smiled as I rubbed my sore head with one eye closed from pain.

"Where have you been? My wedding is in three weeks." She shrieked.

"Well I was given time off but it was to get back to how I was and better so I went to the Forest of Death for a little survival training." I explained.

"For four months? What were you thinking, you could have died and we could have never found your body." She said with sad anger.

"Like that would ever happen to me. Jonin class ninja have to be able to survive in there for longer so it's no big deal and besides, I'm here for your wedding now aren't I?" I said happily. She smiled at me and hugged me.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're okay." She said pulling away and dragging me shopping with her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-two**

I helped Nozomi for the next few weeks to her wedding as she found it very useful that I could fly. Light and Sakumo came back a week before the wedding and were forced to help to.

I felt annoyed at this so I dragged my whole circle, excluding Fire, to help out to and it gave me a chance to patch things up with Storm. It was one day before the wedding when he pulled me away from the set up.

"What's up, Storm?" I asked gently as he looked down and avoided my gaze. I placed my finger under his chin so he could look at me. His eyes held pain still but there was something else there that I couldn't decipher.

"I… I want to apologise for my little break down. I shouldn't have tried to take advantage of you when you were weak and just needed comfort then. I tried to take Light's advice to focus my attention on someone else but I haven't found anyone yet." He said looking away from me again. I smiled and hugged him, as he stayed rigid in my arms before I pulled away again.

"I'm not angry at you but myself for just giving into it. I think that we haven't had contact with other people like that for a while and it's not good for us, you know? Anyway I think that there is someone out there for you that will praise you like you do with me and you just have to be patient." I said and we walked back to the preparations.

I got ready for the wedding the next morning as I slipped into the deep purple dress and tied my hair up to an up down pony. Nozomi bought me make up a few weeks ago and threatened me that I better wear some to her wedding.

When my eyes were finally black enough, I took out the black assassin's heals that went with the deep blue assassins dress and decided to take a few weapons with me anyway and keep them hidden from Nozomi.

I got so many looks and cat whistles that I felt like I had been stripped naked so many times. After the fiftieth time and not even half way, I took to the skies and flew to the Hokage Mountain and landed at the reception area.

I smiled at the people there as I landed and put away my tail and wings. I joined Jiraiya and Light as they were the groom's men and we started to chat for a while before we were let in.

I took a seat at the back and watched the proceedings and thought back to what I said to Storm the previous day and how it relates to me too. I need to find the soul that belongs with mine again.

It was late evening already and watching the party from a tree after escaping an intoxicated Nozomi and her equally intoxicated husband. It was my last day off today and tomorrow I would be going back to ANBU for a few years.

I smiled as the newly wed couple road off in a carriage to their honeymoon for three months. I watched as it rod out of distance that I could see with my demon eyes.

I jumped down from the tree and put my heels back on and decided to have fun in the town with everyone else, even if I get those stupid whistles and calls, I decided that I would act out of character and have fun.

I woke up at four in the morning with two hours of sleep. I pulled myself out of bed, showered and then had breakfast quickly. I jumped over the side of the tower and flew to Minato's apartment. I sat at his window and tapped until he finally woke up and opened it with a kunai ready to throw. I grabbed his wrist and stopped him as he woke up properly.

"Morning sleepyhead." I smiled happily at the twelve year old as I jumped over his bed and onto the floor.

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

"It's five thirty in the morning." I said as I dodged the kunai he threw at me and ducked under the covers again. I walked over and tugged at the duvet but Minato had wrapped himself in it somehow so it wouldn't budge.

I stood back and examined his shape so I could tickle him perfectly. I reached forward and carefully put one hand under the covers and dived in. The sheets squirmed rapidly as Minato's laughter filled the room.

I stopped as he was trying to catch some breath and waited. His now red face now popped over the covers with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Fine, what do you want?" He asked happily as he got out of bed and started to make himself some breakfast.

"I came to say good-bye. I'm going back to ANBU for a while and I don't know when I'll see you again." I said sadly and the cereal fell to the table. His face was now hard in thought and a little sad.

"When will you come back?" He asked with a frown.

"I don't know but you need to focus on your training and don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." I said as I walked over to him. I got down to his level and hugged him tightly as he did. "Take care of our little 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero,' you know how much trouble she can get into."

I pulled away from him and we said good-bye and I asked Minato to tell Kushina where I had gone. I ran to the Hokage's office and took my mission as an ANBU of Konoha and I was gone.

A year had gone by and I was requested to return immediately. I was flying high as it was quicker and flew straight to the hospital as ordered. I slid my mask to the side of my face as I met the Hokage at the entrance.

"What has happened?" I asked Hiruzen.

"Hatake Nozomi is giving birth right now but we do not know if she will pull through." He said sadly. My heart dropped. I ignored the dirt and blood on my hands as I pushed my hand through my hair and turned around and sighed sadly.

"Where is Light and Sakumo?" I asked, turning back again with more composure.

"They are this way, follow me." Hiruzen said as I followed him through the hospital passages. I followed the screams to Nozomi's room and a very worried Light was pacing the passageway.

"What happens if Nozomi pulls through this?" I asked, turning back to Hiruzen.

"She won't have long to live after this." He said sadly.

"Did she know about this before hand?"

"She did." He replied

"Why did she go through with it then?" I said angrily.

"She loves Sakumo and wants to give him a child of his own and we both know that adoption was out of the question when it comes to Sakumo." Hiruzen explained as she screamed again. I cringed as it raked at my sensitive ears. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I heard the sound of a baby crying.

Sakumo was pushed out of the room not to long afterwards, as I smelled the amount of blood she was loosing. Light comforted Sakumo as I rushed into the room. Doctors tried to push me out.

I refused to leave as I sliced my arm with a kunai and the doctors looked at me.

"Take it, she will recover if you do and I know that we're already a match. That child needs a mother if for a short amount of time in its life." I said determinedly. I walked over to Nozomi and bit her. The same pentagram mark was left as I was pulled into another chair and needles were placed into my skin and hers.

I sat for hours, creating new blood as I gave hers mine as the doctors worked to save her. To be honest, I did not know if it would work but I did know that they needed a blood transfusion right then and I was the same blood type, I just followed with that one vision I had to lead me.

She finally became stable and I was left to give her blood as Sakumo rushed in and took her hand into his. Sakumo looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered in a hoarse voice.

"A child need its mother even for a short period of their life." I smiled back at him. I sat and tried to remember my mother that was there for a short period in my life. It was a very fuzzy memory but a comforting memory none the less. I just sat there and concentrated on my dwindling chakra after replacing all of Nozomi's blood and then some.

I passed out and taken off of the transfusion and placed in a room in the hospital to recuperate.

I woke up after a while and made my way back to Nozomi's room and looked through the window on the door. Nozomi was sitting up now and had her little silver haired baby in her arms with Sakumo hovering over the two.

"Are you okay Sonea?" Light asked from behind me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked back.

"You still look a little pale. Thank you for saving her even if for a little while. I would have liked to meet my mother at least once but couldn't as she died giving birth to Storm and I." He said, smiling sadly. I put a hand on his shoulder in support and he smiled his thanks.

"I've got missions to do now so take care of yourself and them." I said nodding my head towards the door and starting to turn away.

"Wait, don't you want to hear a bit about the baby?" Light asked.

"Nope, I'll be back soon when she is at home and resting. Catch you later." I said as I shimmered out of the hospital and took off towards my abandoned mission.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-three**

I returned after six months because of Nozomi's nagging at the Hokage. She wanted her best friend around NOW! Apparently.

I flew over the walls of Konoha and straight to the Hokages office. I climbed through the window and stood before him.

"Didn't I tell you to keep that window closed when you first became Hokage?" I scolded him. He smiled and chuckled a little before getting back to business.

"Report Raven." He said.

"All missions successful and complete in half the time. Did she really get to you that badly?" I asked as he flinched at the last question.

"Actually I think that anyone else would have gone insane by now. Poor Sakumo." He said happily.

"How long am I off duty for this time sir?" I asked seriously.

"Until you can get away from Nozomi without her bugging me." He replied. I handed over my mission scrolls and headed straight to the Hatake household.

I knocked at the door and waited. Sakumo opened the door with a bit of a shock. I smiled and gave him a two-fingered wave.

"Yo." I said to him before being pulled inside the house. I was dragged to the living room where I saw Nozomi wrapped up on the couch. Her black hair had lost most of its glossiness and she was paler than normal.

"Sonea!" She screeched and started to get up. I swiftly moved to her side and sat down with her. She smiled and hugged me. I started to cover her back in blankets again and I sat away from her as I was still in my gross ANBU uniform

"Finally, you're here. Light, bring him over." She shouted. Light came around the corner with a silver haired baby in his arms and held him out to me. I politely refused as I still had blood and other substances on my.

Light put him in a cot that was right next to me and I watched the happy little boy, squirming around on his back as Light sat with him in his puppy form. I turned back to Nozomi with an emotionless face.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Kakashi." Nozomi cooed happily. I raised an eyebrow at her and the corners of my mouth pulled up with slight amusement.

"Really, Hatake Kakashi? The Field Scarecrow?" I asked amused. Nozomi frowned and I decided to turn my eyes back onto the child. I smiled at him and he smiled with dimples like his mother, who made me smile even harder and the child started to giggle. The kid then sat up and stared at my uniform in wonderment and began to babble excitedly.

I looked at him closer to feeling a bit of nostalgia wash over me. He had silver hair that was better than his fathers grey-white, the same eyes as his father but got the shape of them from his mother as well as his facial features. He was going to be so cute as he grows up.

I turned back to Nozomi as I saw the sun setting out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm going to leave now but I'll come back tomorrow, clean and refreshed and then I can hold him and talk some more. The Hokage gave me as much time as I need off." I said as I hugged Nozomi good-bye and headed to the door with Sakumo who let me out.

I left swiftly towards my apartment. I got there in record time. I aired it out for a while, while I slid out of my ANBU uniform and threw it into the wash. I got under the hot shower as it disinfected the few wounds that were still open and healed them quickly. My mind began to wonder as I watched the dirty water wash down the drains.

'_He seems so familiar but I can't place my finger on it. But how can he be familiar just after he's been born. Maybe he just looks like someone I use to know or my visions have something to do with it. Damn you Taka for doing this to my memories.'_ I thought as I punched the wall and shattered the tile.

I brought my knuckles to my lips and licked away the blood as it healed. I stood in the water until it went cold. I washed quickly then got out and dressed into a very loose t-shirt and track pants. I got into bed and had nightmares that I cannot remember when I wake the next morning.

I was startled awake by my nightmares. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was only three in the morning. I cuddled into my bed and willed myself to fight off the emotions from the nightmares. It wasn't as bad as when I had that vision the last time but nightmares can still affect you.

I opened my eyes again and it was five am. I decided to get up and get going and make a stop at the T&I department for a check up, just in case. I was off by six and at the T&I department by quarter past. I took my test from a grumbling ninja. I left as I said good-bye and made a mental note to tell Bolt about him.

It was eight and the market was starting to open up and I decided to look around for a while. I found the most adorable wolf plushy that must have been bigger than little Kakashi was and I decided to get it for him anyway.

I walked around a little while longer while I held the wolf toy to my chest. People looked at me funny because I was holding it like a little girl but I didn't care. It was getting to ten and I decided it was time to go back to the Hatake house.

Sakumo dragged me in before I could even knock and placed me on the couch where I was yesterday. I smiled at Nozomi and handed the babbling Kakashi the toy that babbled even more when he got the toy. Nozomi and I watched the baby playing with the wolf toy for a while.

"Hey, where's Light?" I asked suddenly as the thought occurred to me.

"He is still going on missions. I have to return to them soon as well." Sakumo said passing me some tea and sat down in the armchair across from us. I looked to Nozomi's side and stared outside the window with my chin in my palm and elbow on my knee.

"You don't look so good today, are you okay?" Nozomi asked, sipping her tea. I shook my head to face her with a dazed look.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just had a restless night last night, that's all." I said turning back to the window.

"Care to share the details?" Nozomi asked with an open expression.

"No, not that kind of night, I was having nightmares. Maybe ANBU is finally getting to me." I sighed and turned my head back to the window after looking at her shocked.

"Have you had a mental examination?" Sakumo suggested.

"Yeah, I went for one this morning before I came here. I'm just waiting on the results." I said to Sakumo's approving expression, before putting my back against the couch and looking up.

"You do seem a bit depressed. Is there anything we could do for you?" Sakumo asked after a while.

"Probably not." I said sadly.

"I know what will cheer you up, Sakumo, let Sonea hold Kakashi since she didn't get to yesterday." Nozomi said excitedly. My eyes went wide as Sakumo stood up and walked over to the cot and picked up his son and lowered him onto my lap to face me.

I placed my hands gently on the baby's sides and sat rigid until I got a little comfortable when he smiled at me and babbled. I smiled as I picked him up slightly, turned him around and held him gently against my body.

He was surprisingly warmer than I was and he wasn't sick. I closed my eyes contently and let my head fall against the back of the couch. I heard something mechanical click and my eyes snapped open.

Sakumo had taken a picture and one as soon as I opened my eyes. I glared at him for I didn't want to disturb the now sleeping baby. Sakumo moved next to Nozomi and showed the pictures to her and they both started to coo over them.

"You better give me a copy of those." I said with an angry tone but a smile pulled at my lips and a small blush. They both started to laugh as Sakumo sat down in his chair again. I laid my head back again and fell asleep happily.

I woke up when it was dark and I had a blanket across me while I lay on the couch. I panicked that I fell asleep with Kakashi when I heard him mumble from his cot and I lay back down again with an arm across my forehead.

"You're awake." Sakumo said from the Kitchen doorway he was leaning against. I blushed and sat up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep and with Kakashi on my lap to." I said while I tidied up my hair and folded the blanket and placed it on the back of the couch.

"It's okay. You fell over very gently and holding him carefully as you hit the couch and put him down on it next to you. I was going to stop you but Nozomi said otherwise and we watched." He said grinning proudly.

"If you took a picture of that…" I started angrily and Sakumo was about to back away. "I want a copy of that to." I said with a grin.

"Will do." He said happily.

"I better go. I'll see you again soon." I said walking towards the door as I stepped out, Sakumo came up behind me.

"The Hokage said he wants to see you tomorrow morning." He said quickly as I continued on. I lifted my two-finger salute over my shoulder as I heard him close the door.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thiryt-four**

I was standing in the Hokage's office with Hiruzen and two ANBU next to him. I blinked as I wondered what was going on.

"Sonea, you're probably wondering why I called for you and have so many ANBU around." Hiruzen said calmly.

"I am Sandaime." I said calmly.

"I received the results from your mental examination. The brain waves that were given off during the exam were erratic, which would mean that you were lying the entire exam. Can you tell me why exactly?" Hiruzen said with a hint of suspicion. I blinked in surprise because all of the important parts I was truthful with.

"Due to my 'situation' as you know I did lie in some of the test however to the other parts of it I was truthful. I honestly cannot give you an explanation." I explained sadly.

"I then have no other option but to take you off duty for a year. After that you will be monitored on your missions. When I deem fit you will go back to ANBU. Do I make myself clear Sonea Storm Shadow?" Hiruzen said sadly. I opened my mouth to argue back but then I closed it again, not wanting to raise any more suspicion against me, I looked down.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." I said sadly and bowed. "Is there anything I can do during my year off of active duty?" I asked hopeful.

"You could help out at the Academy or just focus on the things you use to do before you became a shinobi." He suggested. I thought this over, there were a few things that I haven't done in years and I smiled.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, I will take that into consideration." I bowed again and left towards the Hatake household slowly.

"Why have you been taken off of active duty?" Sakumo nearly shouted from his armchair. I sipped my tea again and watched his emotions wash over his face. Nozomi sat quietly next to me with Kakashi playing on the seat in between us.

"You remember that I went for a mental examination?" I asked and looked up at him, nodding. "I apparently lied through the whole thing because my brain waves were erratic." I said, looking into my tea.

"So, they don't trust you." Nozomi said as a rhetorical question sadly. I nodded and let a sigh escape my lips.

"When I return to active duty, I will be monitored through my missions and only when the Hokage deems me fit, I can return to ANBU." I said, taking another sip. Sakumo shook his head in disbelief.

"It's stupid to keep a ninja with your skills off duty for so long." Sakumo said leaning back into his chair.

"That's exactly why he has done it. It is because of my skills, I'm too good for my own good but I can be thankful that I can still train and even help out at the Academy if I wanted to." I said watching Kakashi next to me. I tapped my fingers against my cup in thought.

We all sat in silence until my tea went cold. Sakumo got up and left towards their bedroom. I could hear by the sound of shuffling and slight clanging that he was going out for a mission He came out and kissed his wife and Kakashi.

"Hey, what's that tanto on your back?" I asked. He stood away and unsheathed it and passed it to me. I took hold of it and looked closely at it. I could see that it use to be a katana long time ago.

"It's been in our family for generations. It is a white chakra blade that gave me my nick name." He explained while I examined it. It seemed strongly familiar somehow but I pushed the thought out of my mind quickly.

"What do you mean by white chakra? I've only ever seen blue red and my purple but never white." I said with interest as I passed his tanto back to him.

"It was said that before the Rikudo Sennin that the Hatake's were wielders of white chakra that was powerful and sought after for its properties. It was a second back up of chakra and allowed the clan to have quick healing properties. But as time passed we were killed by a rival clan in Tsuchi and were forced into hiding when two of us were captured and experimented on. We began to hate our own power and so as time passed it faded from the blood lines." He finished sadly.

"Well at least there is two of you left." I said with a small smile towards Kakashi and Sakumo. He smiled at me.

"I have a mission to get to. I'll see you around Sonea." He said and left out the door. I smiled bittersweet as I watched the tanto on his back as the door closed.

I sat with Nozomi and Kakashi for the rest of the day and left at sun set. I walked around the village for a while and I stopped at the Academy. I looked up at the building for a while, as nostalgia washed over me and brought a smile to my face, I knew that some of my time off would be spent here. I returned home and prepared for the next year.

It was surprising how quickly it passed by. Kakashi's first birthday came and went and Nozomi got weaker and weaker and everyone knew that if she made it through the next year that it would be a miracle. I helped out at the Academy three times a week with the more physical classes of shuriken practise and taijutsu as well as physical education or as all the kids call it 'physical torture.' They soon changed their tune when I showed them what they could do with perfect body conditioning and all I did was a few cool flips from my dancing.

I got into music again and performed a few times at my club with both dancing and singing and hung out with my circle as well as Kushina and Minato. I did some training and I'm still in the process the iron bullet technique so I could use it with comrades around but it failed miserably again.

The village was just rising out of bed as I made my way to the Hokage's office. I had a spring in my step, as it was the day I could return to duty and get back to ANBU soon. I knocked on the door and was called to enter.

"Ah, Sonea. How have you been?" Hiruzen asked with a yawn. I smiled at this.

"I have been fine Sandaime but it looks like you could have used another hour of sleep." I said, trying to wipe the smile from my face. It did disappear as soon as Hiruzen looked at me.

"You will be returning back to active duty today I have assigned a chunin to watch over you and no matter what he out ranks you for now. You may come in now." Hiruzen called to the presence waiting by the door. A blonde boy, about thirteen stood with pupiless green eyes.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." The boy said and bowed respectfully.

"Sonea, this is Yamanaka Inoichi, your examiner. Inoichi, this is Sonea Storm Shadow that I have told you about." Hiruzen introduced us. He bowed to me and I smiled.

"You are higher ranked than I am right now so, enough with the bowing, you're making me dizzy." I asked as the Inoichi stood straight and smiled at me and we faced Hiruzen again.

"You know how Yamanaka's have their special mind transfer jutsu. He is a prodigy and an excellent ninja and will not hesitate to use these jutsus on you. Do you understand Sonea?" Hiruzen said sternly. I nodded.

"Yes Sandaime." I said coldly.

"Good, you are both dismissed." Hiruzen said. We turned around and made our way to the mission desk.

I had been demoted to genin apparently and had multiple boring missions everyday and Inoichi stayed quiet and seemed to be studying me. We were sitting in the training grounds for lunch when my curiosity got the better of me.

"So… You're from the head of the clan?" I asked Inoichi. He stayed expressionless, not betraying any true emotion since I met him.

"Yes I am." He replied coolly. He was starting to irritate me.

"Are you thinking of going into T&I?" I asked.

"Why do you think that Sonea-san?" He replied coolly again.

"Well, the way you have been watching me for the last few weeks makes me think that this is just an assignment to get you accepted into it." I said with an innocent expression.

"You are right about one thing." He said making me perk up.

"And what is that?" I asked with a small grin, finally I was getting somewhere.

"It is an assignment and I have been watching you, but that is part of the assignment, is it not." He said emotionless again.

"AAAAAHHHH! Come on!" I screamed standing up and walking away. I turned back to Inoichi to see him laughing and rolling on the floor with tears falling down his face.

"Your mind is so much fun to play with!" He shouted between laughs. My right eye began to twitch with annoyance before I started to laugh to. He read me straight from the beginning and this is where it got me.

"Okay, I'll admit it, you're really good at reading people." I said as I walked back to my lunch and sat back down.

"I'm surprised though." He said wiping his tears away and sitting up again.

"About what?" I asked cautiously this time.

"You are the first person to realise what I've been doing to you. I acted indifferently around you so I could judge you without emotional attachment. You're good at it yourself." He commented, going back to his lunch, as did I.

After two months with Inoichi I was placed back into ANBU and I wished Inoichi good luck on his path. I was placed on an urgent mission right away and I set off.

**A/N: She failed the test because of what Taka is doing with the seals affecting her brain waves making them erratic.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-five**

I had been back in ANBU for four months and was on my way home for a party to celebrate Kakashi's second birthday. I stopped at a nearby town on the way and found the perfect present.

It was a book on how to talk circles around people since he already had a smart mouth I just decided it would be funny to watch Sakumo get even more flustered around him. He was becoming a genius quickly and was already training with his father since he could walk.

I ran to the gates and identified myself and continued to run. I was already half an hour late and still in my bloody and muddy uniform but I didn't care. I finally made it and burst into the house to see Sakumo, Nozomi, Jiraiya, Light and a Kakashi who was reaching for his first present looking at me with amused shock.

"Sorry I'm late, rough mission, the damn people just wouldn't stay down." I muttered as I scratched my cheek nervously and moved into the house. I placed my present with all the others and I sat on the wooden floor and waited as Kakashi continued to open his presents.

He purposefully waited to open mine last. He just wasn't opening it fast enough. Finally getting the book out he read the front cover and gave me a mischievous grin. And I grinned back.

We sat and had cake and talked. Kakashi dragged me outside to watch him practice. He moved like an experienced shinobi already. He would be dangerous when he grows up.

"Hey, Sonea. When is your birthday?" Kakashi asked me while he was throwing kunai at a tree.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked back in a meditative pose and my eyes closed.

"So I know for future reference." He said with a slight shrug.

"November twentieth. Are you happy now?" I asked not moving

"Wow, that's close. How old are you?" He asked. I sighed; I did not want to talk about my age.

"Well, how old do I look?" I decided to play it safe.

"Um…" He started to look up, a kunai pointed to his chin in thought as he tapped and looked at me.

"If you poke yourself, I'm going to laugh." I said, still with my eyes closed.

"How do you do that?" He complained and crossed his arms over his chest with a pouty face.

"I just know now guess harder." I said with a small smile.

"I'd say about seventeen." He said.

"Well then, I'm seventeen." I said and opened my eyes to study his face.

"That's no fair! Really, how old are you?" He complained.

"You would find the truth even more hard to handle than just thinking I'm seventeen." I said as I stood up and looked at the tree with kunai in it.

"Why, are you like some really old lady or something?" He asked, looking at the tree to.

"Actually I am." I smiled at him with my eyes closed. I opened them again to see Kakashi staring at me intently. He was shocked and started to study all of me quickly with a hard glare. I felt like I was being stripped naked by his eyes and I started to edge back.

I tripped over a rock and fell on my back. I just lay there until I had Kakashi's face in mine again as he bent over me.

"I don't see any transformation. You're not playing with me are you?" He asked with one eyebrow up in suspicion. I smiled and grabbed him around the neck, making him fall onto me.

"As you can feel, this is not a transformation but I really am really old." I said into the mop of silver hair. He squirmed a little bit but then stopped dead in his tracks.

"So, you're immortal then?" He asked with a bit of fear.

"You could say that. It's a secret so don't tell anyone. You catch on quick for a two year old." I said as I released him and he sat on his knees next to me and I sat up and watched his face flow with hundreds of different thoughts.

"Hey, I'm still me, I haven't changed." I said as I laid a hand on his head. He looked up and smiled then started to get up. He kind of helped me up afterwards and we returned to the house.

I returned to my duties as well as the club as a rumour spread that Raven the ANBU stays in the tower and watches over the village, the Fire Shadow's Shadow as I returned to being his personal guard if I promised not to beat anyone up again.

There was an odd day when Danzo showed up again. Half of his face was bandaged as was his right arm but Hiruzen said nothing about his friends condition until things went from bad to worse.

December came quickly and I was confronted with bad news.

"Raven, please come here for a second and remove your mask." Hiruzen asked as I pulled out of my meditation and out of the shadows. I had night guard and had just returned after freshening up for the day duty as well. I removed my mask as I reached his desk. I could feel a heavy heart from someone in my circle but I paid little attention to the lives of my circle members.

"Yes Sandaime?" I asked, hooking my mask onto my belt.

"I will be relieving you of duty for a while. Hatake Nozomi has passed away in her sleep last night." Hiruzen said sadly as he watched me carefully. I stared in disbelief. I knew she was going to pass soon but not today.

"May I be excused now?" I asked.

"Yes but I think you should stay away. Sakumo and his son are in a bad way." He said with conviction. I nodded numbly.

"Then, may I stay for half a shift Sandaime, I need to be doing something so I don't go straight there." I said as I bowed my head in sorrow and respect.

"Yes you may. You may leave at one o'clock then. Please return to your duty." He said with understanding. I nodded and replaced my mask back on and returned to the shadows where silent tears fell down behind my mask for the family. I stayed tuned into Light as he was with Sakumo without Kakashi and it worried me.

"You may leave now Raven." Hiruzen called. I slipped out into the open skies and placed my mask into my pouch and transformed to my blonde self. I sat on a roof across from the residence and tuned back into Light. There was a bonfire at the back of the house with Nozomi's deathbed in it as well as all of her clothes and Light was trying to comfort him I started to worry about Kakashi.

I transformed into my demon state and concentrated for the white chakra of Kakashi, no matter how small. I was off before I knew it when I found it. I landed in training ground seven, where the three posts stood as well as the memorial stone that was erected after the previous war. I walked past the posts and to behind the stone to see Kakashi with his knees pulled up and his head hiding in his arms.

Of coarse, I was still in ANBU mode as I transformed back and sat silently next to him. I listened to his heart wrenching sobs as I sat there in silent support even if he didn't notice I was there. It became to much as I let tears fall again and pulled him into my side. He stiffened but relaxed when he realised it was me and he cried into me. His sobs calmed down a bit when he decided to talk.

"Dad said that I looked to much like her and ordered me to get out and away." He said between sobs. "I agree with him, I can't even face myself without it hurting again." I sighed and pushed him down until his head was resting on my lap and I stroked his head soothingly, willing him to let it all out.

I couldn't say anything without it sounding heartless so I decided to stay silent. His breathing became even as he calmed down a little and the sun was setting fast. I decided to take him back to my place but I had something to do first. I concentrated on Storm who was in his apartment.

'_Storm, can you please go into my apartment and remove all mirrors and reflective surfaces?'_ I asked, he seemed a bit startled and confused before he sighed and moved towards the elevator and went to my apartment and began his task.

'_Light, I have Kakashi with me and you probably know what happened so please tell Sakumo that he is safe with me for as long as they both need'_

'_Will do, please, take care of him.' _Light asked as I cut the connection.

I looked down at the red-eyed kid and saw he was sleeping. I smiled as I picked him up bridal style and stood up and hugged him close to me as I took to the air. Storm had completed his task as I made my way to the top of the tower.

I sighed with annoyance as I thought about opening my door. I put him into one arm with my tail as support and unlocked the door that leads to the garden and went inside. I closed it with my foot as I shuffled the kid into both of my arms again.

I looked around and sighed. I definitely wasn't giving him the couch or to myself. I walked to my room and lay him on my bed. I pulled off his shoes and went to the bathroom to retrieve a warm facecloth. I gently rubbed around his eyes and nose and threw it back to the bathroom with perfect aim for the shower.

I pulled the covers over the small frame and proceeded to the shower. I peeled of my ANBU gear and got into the shower. I let some more tears wash away with the water. I washed and got ready for bed.

I climbed in next to Kakashi and he instantly clung to me. I allowed it and set my chin on his head of silver hair, got comfortable and fell asleep.

I panicked when I woke up to an empty bed. I ran into the lounge and there he was sitting at the dining room table. I leaned against the wall and held a hand to my heart with a small smile. It was as I got closer that I noticed the piece of material covering from the bridge of his nose and down into his t-shirt. He looked up at me and closed his eyes in a crescent shape and I knew he was 'smiling.'

"I solved my problem." He said as I sat across from him.

"I see it as more of avoiding it than solving it." I said, tugging at it from under his chin. He grabbed my arm and made me let go. His eyes told me everything. "So, what? Are you just going to hide your face for the rest of your life? What about when you have showers, you can't wear it then." I said as I lazily rested my chin into the palm of my hand as the elbow sat on the table.

"If I have to then yes. And I won't carry a mirror with me when I shower so it will be fine." He complained.

"What about when you finally start to grow facial hair?" I asked, curious at his answer.

"I'll figure that out when I get there." He said with a pout in his voice. I smiled and reached for the 'mask' again and he held my wrist to stop me.

"At least let me fix it properly with a sewing machine so it looks better." I complained. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You can sew?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm. I rolled my eyes as I stood up and took off his temporary mask and looked at the design he was trying to achieve.

I set it down again as I went to grab my very old sewing machine and started to work on the mask. Kakashi watched over my shoulder as I worked. He had made it out of some stretchy material that I had stashed away for when I had to repair parts of my clothing and was black.

When I was finished, I pulled it over his head and it sat just under the collar of his shirt. I straightened it and pulled out a hand mirror I kept in my weapons pouch and showed him. He felt at the material and I could see a smile under the fabric.

"Thank you, for coming to find me and listening and for letting me stay and helping me with the mask and anything else I have left out." He said handing the mirror back and I placed it into the pouch again.

"Anytime." I smiled back at him.

I made breakfast for us and I was glad that he wasn't wearing it the whole time. I think it was because I didn't look at him with pain from his similarities to his mom. We chatted while we ate but I saw that his smiles were fake and his eyes seemed slightly glazed over when he wasn't looking at me.

He sat on the counter as I cleaned the dishes and he dried and put them away. We decided that it would be good for him and Sakumo to go home and see how it went from there. I stood by my door and waited for the elevator and looked down at Kakashi.

I bent down to his level and pulled his mask up and smoothed it out. He closed his eyes in crescents and we went into the elevator. We walked silently, side by side until we reached the house. I followed Kakashi in and removed my shoes and continued in the house with Kakashi.

We got to the living room where Sakumo and Light sat, I motioned with my head towards Light and he got up and followed me to the kitchen to give them privacy. I leaned against the counter, crossed my arms and legs and closed my eyes and let my head fall towards my chest a little.

"How is he doing?" I asked with a sigh.

"He's gotten over the shock of finding his wife dead next to him. It's going to take a while until he will be fine again like he was, if ever. How's Kakashi?" He said, equally as tired.

"I don't think that it has hit him but he did take it pretty hard about what his father said. I even helped him make that mask. I just hope that it doesn't become a permanent thing, I just don't think that it would be good for his psyche." I said sadly.

"I agree. I'll keep as close as I can and watch both of them. I'll call you for any help though." He said. I raised my head and stared at the ceiling. "How are you doing with this?" He asked suddenly.

"It's opened a few wounds from my childhood but I can avoid what happened to me from Kakashi. I need you to keep them together and remind them without actually saying anything. They need to break and rebuild it together." I said as I remembered vaguely what happened to me. Light nodded and we brought tea to them.

Kakashi was cuddling on Sakumo's lap and they were both crying with Sakumo's arms around Kakashi. I was glad to see that the mask was down and hopefully the phase would end soon. We passed the tea to them and we sat down in silence.

A few days later it was the memorial and Kakashi stood with his mask on and no emotion passed his face neither did Sakumo's face betray any emotion like a true shinobi. I was asked to say a few words but I sung with my guitar in hand. The song caused a lot of people to cry but Kakashi and Sakumo just sat there.

I grabbed Light quickly before he left with Sakumo and Kakashi and pulled him aside quickly.

"You need to keep an eye on them especially tonight, good luck." I whispered and let him continue on with them. I sat by the new grave for a while as my thoughts became very philosophical about life and death.

I saw through Light that they both broke and were now finally getting over the tragedy. They even decided to clean the house the next day I smiled as I came back to my own reality and opened my eyes. I placed my palm on Nozomi's grave.

"They're going to be just fine." I whispered to her as I started to turn away.

"But how are you dealing with it?" Storm asked from a nearby tree. I jumped and spun around to face him.

"I prepared for this months ago so I'm doing fine." I replied defensively.

"You didn't answer my question." He said as he gracefully came over and stood in front of me.

"Death is something I just don't deal with anymore, I let it pass by." I said coolly.

"So that is how you choose to exist, by not feeling?" He asked carefully.

"No, I do feel but I detach myself from attachments." I said emotionless.

"You're one heartless bitch." Storm said sarcastically with a small smile as he hugged me. I returned the embrace with a small smile. We pulled away and he gave me a childish grin.

"Escort me home?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure." He said offering me his arm and I took it.

We chatted and enjoyed each other's company as we strolled through the village, the long way around. We even hung out in the club as the rest of the circle joined us except Light and Taka.

I excused myself as soon as Storm started to tell us embarrassing stories about his twin and decided I did not need to hear them sober, in other words, never hear them.

I fell asleep happily as Kakashi's scent that he left filled my lungs and I had a peaceful sleep. I returned to my post next to the Hokage as time and missions flew by me.

Minato and Kushina were jonins at the age of fifteen. They were both seventeen now and Kakashi had just turned four and entering the academy soon.

The countries started to take some strain, including Konoha. The five great nations began warring with the smaller countries as the want for space and power overtook rationality. Little did we know that this was the start of the Third Great Shinobi War.

**A/N: Alright this is the end of part one and Part two will be posted as a new story under the same name Part two and another sub heading. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey guys! I've posted the next part to this story and I decided to come and give you the URL to find it: **** s/9640614/1/Jyuubi-Jinchuuriki-s-Immortality-Part- Two-Children-of-Prophecy**** . Thanks for reading it makes me inspired and post more quicker.**


End file.
